


Colossus Joins Weapon-X

by Apep40



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Backstory, Blackmail, Childhood Memories, Conditioning, F/M, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Torture, Public Nudity, Sexual Assault, Slavery, Torture, Weapon X Project, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 69,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apep40/pseuds/Apep40
Summary: One day after being attacked while on patrol with Wolverine, young Piotr Rasputin ended up a captive of the dreaded weapon-x programme. From there he starts an agonizing new journey in his life, while the authorities at weapon-x are delighted to finally have a mutant with similar promise to their lost prize, James Howlett.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Weapons X headquarters, Finland.**

As Piotr Rasputin lay sleeping in his holding cell he dreamt of home. Not the mansion that had been his residency for the past several months but he dreamt of Russia, he dreamt of his farm, of making Papa proud at how strong his son was, of playing with his sister, of how the girls at their village would giggle at his handsome face and muscular body, of his paintings and how his mother encouraged his talents despite how unmannish and decadent others at the collective saw it.

“Mama.” He muttered to himself, softly like a boy. 

He was a boy; he may have entered his legal maturity earlier this year, but he was still a tender soul at heart. Sensitive, innocent and naïve to the world. He knew his father thought he was too soft at times, but he loved his son and his gentle hearted ways. And to think he left them for life at Charles Xaviers school.

He thought it had been necessary to protect them. He had been convinced that his presence with his mutant powers being known he would attract attention to them. He had missed his family terribly at first, but he had grown to like it with the x men, he had even made some friends. But if he had known what fate would await him when he chose to go with them, he would have never joined.

They had been attacked; he and Wolverine. He had told him about their attackers while they had hit for a few hours. They were called Weapon x, a secret government department. They had been the ones who had tortured him and crafted metal into his bones. They were fond of kidnapping mutants, enslaving them and using them to perform covert operations. That was all Wolverine could remember and it was one of the last things he had heard before the gas had sneaked into the room as they were hiding from them.

Now they had him.

As the drops from the ceiling hit on the face he groggily woke up. He looked around his cell, it was rather spartan, even dilapidated, looking. He wondered if it was all aesthetics to intimidate him, the people who had attacked him had worn very expensive looking hardware, they could easily afford more modern, well-equipped cells. He looked around all the materials looked achievably, almost frustratingly, easy for him to break in his metal form. The room was comprised of cracked dry walls and barred iron cell doors, that had been rusted into a reddish-brown colour from age.

But they had done something to his body, when he had woke up the first time the very first thing he did was change into his steel form and a millisecond later he experienced pain like he had never felt before. It felt like he had been whipped, burned, and scalded all at the same time. The second he had resumed his flesh form it had stopped. He had felt round desperately at his head, the pain had started at the base of his skull, and as he probed with his large fingers he had felt a new scar. They must have implanted something inside him, a chip.

Realising that some device had been forsibly implemented into his body to control him he had roared in frustration and tried to escape using his normal strength. He hadn’t felt the shock then, but he had felt a burning sensation that increased then lessened at random. He wondered if that was because someone was remotely controlling it, or it was designed to activate any time he showed aggression. He didn’t want to test what would happen if he pushed his luck. So, he had crawled into a ball on the filthy floor like an animal and sunk into a weak sleep.

When he had woken out of that, he had felt extremely cold and bare. The cells lights had been turned off and he could barely see his own hands, but he didn’t need to touch anything to know he had been stripped. The cool air clung to him like a blanket and he could feel the rough, barren floor on his bare feet and legs. Almost the entirety of his outfit had been taken from him; his armbands, boots and top. All that had remained were his red short and he wasn’t truly sure they were his. They felt much, much tighter than the shorts he normally wore, more like a speedo than anything. He found it utterly humiliating and he supposed that was the point. He sat in the dark with his knees pulled up to is chest, in an attempt to warm himself.

As he sat in the dark and cold, he started to drift into his own thoughts. He realised he had always found the uniform he had been given to be rather embarrassing. He was a very shy, modest boy and the strongman like outfit was rather revealing. He had accepted it, he had been told to always be grateful for gifts given to him and he had found it easier to separate himself from all the heroic and violent acts he had to perform as an x men member while wearing it and still be the simple farmer boy he knew he was at heart.

But now he wasn’t Colossus any more or a heroic x man. Here he was just Piotr, trapped, humiliated and freezing. He felt his teeth chatter and he pulled his knees in even more tightly. He must look ridiculous, an 18-year-old man, with a physique than would shame a Greek god clinging unto to himself like a little kid. He felt another sharp chill and he wanted his parents more than anything.

He felt tears rise to his eyes.

Then the lights turned on, he squinted at that, even though the lights in his cell were never more than a mild dreary murky glow it was still like staring into a bright sun after spending so long in the dark. He heard the doors to his cell being unlocked and then two middle ages stocky men walked in. 

“Get your ass off the floor, mutie. Time to leave.” Colossus at first just groaned at the request, he was so tired and confused he didn’t know what was going on. One of the guards, annoyed at that, kicked him on the bare thigh with his boot.

“I said on your feet, mutie.” There was something the way he said those words that shocked Piotr, like the man thought he was addressing an animal, or a slave.

Regardless, with fear in his blue eyes he got to his feet. He tried to be brave in front of the men, he stood tall and he tried to maintain a stoic façade as he looked at them, but it was for show and everyone in the room knew it. His breathing had increased, his bare hard chest and stomach were rising and falling, and he had broken out into a sweat.

The guard just smirked at him and clapped on the back of the head. “C’mon tough guy. We gotta get you to medical, make sure you get examined thoroughly.”

That made Piotr nervous not just because he wasn’t told what part of his body was going to be examined or how but also because the guard’s eyes had sparkled in mischief when he said it.

With that, the other guard indicated irritably that they had to get a move on. The guard who had hit Colossus grabbed hold of his neck and started to roughly drag him. Colossus didn’t move, he was still strong in his normal state, stronger than the guard who come to collect him, he wouldn’t budge if he didn’t want to. The guard, rather embarrassed that a half-naked boy who was still in adolescence was so much stronger than he was, irritably pressed a button on his vest. At that, Piotr felt the burning throbbing in his head again, this time in a much higher quantity. The pain caused him to put his hands to his head in an attempt to block the burning feeling out. Satisfied that would be enough to get the Slavic boy to behave, he turned it off.

“Ready to be go, big guy?” He growled. At that Colossus simply sullenly held his head in defeat.

Confident he would obey him from now on. The guard got ready for him to move but not before delivering a very firm, hard slap to Piotr’s buttocks. It was like something you would do a toddler, and Colossus ass was so firm, muscular and hard it hurt his hand almost as much it hurt the teenage boy but it worked in humiliating and degrading him. He blushed and looked down at the ground feet sullenly before he walked out of the room with the guards.

The corridor they entered was even colder and grubbier than the cell they had just left. It was so cold that Piotr, who had grown up accustomed to Siberian winters, was developing goosebumps on his skin. He was rather afraid of walking along the filthy floor in just his bare feet but soon they had walked to a mechanical looking door. He looked on inquisitively as one of the guards bent down to a panel that scanned his face and then the door slid open so smoothly that he could barely hear it.

The corridor he walked into wasn’t cold or dirty in the slightest.

“Boize moi.” Piotr whispered to himself.

He found himself in a building interior that wouldn’t look out of place in a 5-star hotel. The design, of both furniture and the architecture itself, was rather monochromatic and minimalist but it all looked very elegant and well laid out. The building was very well heated, so much that colossus in his bare skin quickly felt comfortable. There were many people walking through the rooms, not just security personnel like his escort, but also men in white coats who must be doctor or scientists, he even saw people in expensive looking suits. While he stood there, dirty and half-naked.

It was almost comical, but Piotr soon forgot about the kidnapping and whatever their intensions were with him and mainly he just felt embarrassed at his current state. He started to squirm and fidget like a little boy, a sight that many found endearing. 

Piotr himself was a rather unusual sight for the staff, usually newly enslaved mutants were heavily restrained and transported in cages or in a gurney, while Colossus didn’t even have so much as a pair of handcuffs on. That had been due to the access to his personal and psychological data the department had managed to acquire. From reports from Charles Xavier, to what they had acquired from his old school and village. All indicators were that he was a remarkably quiet, submissive and obedient young man and he would only need the bare minimum of reinforcement to indoctrinate into compliance.

Besides the utter lack of restraints on him he was also very striking for a different reason. He was extraordinarily good looking, many of the mutants brought to weapon x were disgusting, abominations but the Slavic man standing in nothing, but a tight speedo could have stepped out of a romance novel. He was very tall, about 6.5 feet, with wide, broad shoulders and an extremely toned and muscled body. Some female scientists on their break couldn’t help but stop and admire his 8 pack. He had a classically handsome face, with a strong square jaw and piercing blue eyes. They should have looked icy and intimidating but the face they belonged to was soft and boyish. He had thick yet short coal black hair. On a more licentious note, there was an enormous bulge on his speedo, a fact that everyone but the man himself seemed to notice. He must be as proportionally well-endowed as he was tall and broad.

Piotr himself didn’t understand all the attention he was getting; Wolverine had told him they had dozens of mutants pass through their doors and that was before they had even got started with him. Why was he so unusual? He even blushed when an attractive woman, middle-aged and old enough to be his mother, couldn’t resist ogling him. Ageing eyes, encompassed by skin etched by a spiderweb of wrinkles, were fixed him and he felt her gaze wash over his large muscles, his handsome face and it felt like phantom hands were pulling at his last article of clothing. In his distressed and confused state he had forgotten how wolverine had once drunkenly mentioned some of the better looking and best-behaved mutants had been rewarded with being used sexually by the staff.

The guards enjoyed Piotr’s discomfort for a few minutes before they started to resume their journey, they roughly pushed and pulled at him to move quickly. They walked down a pair of metal stairs, causing him to wince as even his work hardened feet hurt at the pace they were walking. When they reached the foyer of the building the guards entered a code into a panel, and he heard an unlocking noise.

If Piotr had been shocked by the luxury of the building he was now leaving, what he saw next astounded him.

They were in a glass tunnel and outside the environment was a very mountainous and snow ridden environment. He looked up and he could see an Aurora in the sky, black as pitch. Despite the glass protection Colossus still felt himself raise his beefy arms as if to warm himself but there was nothing to protect his body from. The glass although a thin membrane in comparison to the immensity of the snow and ice outside was an excellent insulator. 

Colossus for a moment looked at the snowy mountains and pretended he was back home, even though his village had mainly been surrounded by forest and plains. He looked at an aurora outside and wondered what it would look like painted. Maybe one day when he escapes he’ll get the chance too.

He was quickly snapped out of that fantasy when he felt a sharp slap to his head. The guard then roughly shoved him again. He sighed at that and his heart sunk when he saw what was ahead of him. It was a very industrial looking building, he remembered Wolverine telling him about the live experiments performed on him and suddenly he froze again. Which earned him an another even harder slap. The guard pointed at his button as a hint to Colossus that he better not stop again. He nodded his head submissively.

As they walked down the glass corridor, a figure emerged down from the other room. He looked odd; he wasn’t dressed professionally at all, but he seemed like an authority figure. He walked proud and confident in a tank top and military pants. Colossus could see he had long, mangy looking hair and a beard. Was he one of those metal heads he had heard about in america? No, that doesn’t make sense why would someone like that be here? When he approached Piotr, his eyes widened when he realised something.

This man was a mutant.

He had an animalistic looking, inhuman face, with a beard that seemed more like an animal’s fur than a humans. More disturbingly he looked like he had fangs and claws.

As the man approached the guard lowered their heads slightly out of respect, or fear. That striked Piotr as remarkably odd, he thought all mutants became slaves in this place. As the man walked towards them, he looked at Piotr curiously. He then stopped, obstructing their walk. The guards didn’t object.

“Viktor.” One muttered quietly. 

“James,” he said in a snarl, he looked at the half naked boy in front of him, “This the new recruit from Xaviers school?”

“Yeah, its him.” He took Piotr’s jaw in his hand, his grip a steel vice. He then started to roughly move his face side to side, as the captive tried not to look embarrassed.

“He’s the Russian one who can turn into steel?” That wasn’t a question. He knew just by looking at the kid, at his height, his sharp cheek bones and his deep blue eyes that he was Russian.

“Yeah, he’s called Colossus.”

“Real original.” He smirked. Though it was rather befitting, considering his size. Especially from what he could see between his legs.

“Nice looking kid.” He grinned lecherously at him. Although he was taller and broader than the man in front of him, Piotr suddenly felt very small. He slapped Colossus playfully on his pecs, so hard they felt like slabs of steel, “You’re gonna be really popular here.”

Piotr didn’t know what to say to that, he was so nervous and uncomfortable he wasn’t sure if he could even reply in English, so he just nodded and added a very quiet “Da.”

“Speak up, kid. Can’t hear ya. Despite how big you are,” Piotr felt a single clawed finger being raised towards him, “I don’t think you’re gonna be much use for the kind of work you’re gonna need to do. Maybe well need to find some other kind of work for ya.”

And with that Piotr gasped in sheer shock and felt his jaw drop as a single claw started to trace between his legs.

He nearly steeled up in response, but he felt a surge of heat building up at the base of his skull and he quickly thought better of it. He just stood there quietly as this monster touched him.

Eventually, even the guard got disturbed, “Uh, Creed?”

The mutant touching him very irritably replied, “Yeah?”

“We need to bring him to medical, now.” He muttered nervously.

“That so?” His claw was now singularly focused on tracing Piotrs large penis. 

“Yeah, so we gotta leave, now.” Something flashed in the lion like mans eyes before he stopped and withdrew his claw, smirking.

“Sure, thing,” he grinned at Piotr, “Maybe, we will find some use for ya after all. If not….” 

He then proceeded to grab Colossus buttocks; it wasn’t like the humiliating slap the guard had done. It was more like a very firm squeeze, followed by a lingering touch.

He eventually withdrew his hand, slowly, with a single claw tracing in-between his buttocks, and looked straight into Piotr’s eyes, “Looking forward to working with you.” With that, he walked past the guards and didn’t say another word.

For a few seconds Piotr just stood frozen like a statue, he had never been touched like that, in his innocent mind he had never even thought of someone touching him down there like that, he couldn't think of a reason why anybody would want to, but this mutant, a man, had fondled him. He felt his eyes turned glassy out of sheer shock, he started to open his mouth, but no words came out.

Then he felt the guard pushing him, much more forcibly than ever before. The man had been embarrassed at what just happened, their journey being delayed and being spoken down to by Victor, a mutant. A freak! Had been humiliating.

“Lets fucking go, commie.” He growled at the poor, defenceless young man in front of him.

When they entered the industrial building, things went back to being cold and filthy again. Piotr again tried to rub some heat into his large arms but it was a futile effort. Worse he could hear things, they sounded like screams, shrieks and howls. Some sounded utterly inhuman, as if whatever was making those noises where in so much pain it was unimaginable. 

Piotr shivered at that as he journey through the building, his feet smacking against the tiles, but he slightly relaxed when he realised where he was going. He was being taken up the stairs and the screaming was coming from below. He sighed in relief but then swiftly felt extremely guilty for being so selfish. As he walked up one flight of stairs, he saw a nurse coming out from an elevator covered in blood as he heard something flail and scream behind her. He thought he briefly saw a scaled hand reach out with some of its skin having been flayed off leaving only red raw flesh. Then the figure was forced back by whoever was in the elevator with it.

He shivered at that, but he continued to obediently follow the two guards by his side. Eventually they reached the top story. It was a lot nicer than what he had just walked through. It was even more richly decorated and furnished than the building he had stayed in. While that had been modern in design this was older like something out of the 1920s and was consequently much more ostentatious and elaborately decorated, with rich wooden paneling, exquisite paintings and there was even the occasional rug that felt good on his bare feet. He even hear classical music playing. That was just more confusing. He thought he was about to have a medical exam.

Eventually, they were standing outside a door. The guard politely knocked, and a pretty nurse answered it.

“She’s been expecting you.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” With that the guards shoved Colossus roughly into the room.

To Colossus disappointment this did look like the room medical examinations would take place in after all. The infirmary consisted of a private office for the doctor, a large examination room with a metal gurney and an odd metal chair with leather padding that looked to Piotr like the kind you would find in a dentist's office. There were cabinets with glass doors along the walls. Piotr could see they contained all sorts of bottles and tools. There was a sink for the doctor and the nurses to wash up. There was a single shower in the corner of the room, which was little more than a drain on the floor and a showerhead curving out from the wall. There was also a small toilet. He supposed it was technically its own room, but it was extremely small, and it only had a frame, no door on it.

Piotr suspected that whatever was about to happen was going to be extremely humiliating, then the lights to his side were turned on.

He was suddenly aware the entire right-hand wall consisted of a glass partition. In it was an office, it was vast, and it made even the most opulent sections of the building look spartan in comparison. There was an enormous fur rug in the room, and an ornate fireplace, with a toasty looking fire roasting currently. Piotr would have given anything to be allowed near it. He was freezing standing in his near nudity and he was visibly shivering, he tried to avoid doing it, he tried to conduct himself with as much dignity as he could but he simply felt so distressed and embarrassed and confused that he couldnt help himself and he shivered like he did when he was a boy enduring the Siberian winters. There was an old man too, he was tall, lean, bearded and wearing a white coat. He was sitting at a large wooden desk directly facing the partition, he had a bottle of expensive looking brandy, but he wasn’t sipping it. Instead, he was simply staring. 

Staring at Piotr. 

Piotr felt more awkward then he ever had in his life. He looked at the man, aware of his dirty, near nakedness and he wanted to cover himself or flee but he knew he would be stopped. So, he just awkwardly looked back. As the old man continued to stare at him, his glasses almost shining as he did so. Piotr again looked down at the ground awkwardly.

Then he heard a pleasant voice, a woman’s voice.

“Oh, don’t mind. Dr, Cornelius. Piotr. He’s an accomplished scientist but rather lacking in social grace.” At that, Colossus turned around to see a woman, she was middle aged but pretty, with a warm smile. She then extended her hand to him.

“I’m Dr. Hines and ill be carrying out your medical examination today, Piotr.” He flinched at that, that this seemingly kind looking woman was going to pock and probe at his body and that a complete stranger knew his name. 

“uh…. Im Piotr Rasputin.” He said stupidly, his accent deciding to thicken itself right then making him sound like a dullard.

“Oh, I know that” she extended her arms, “I know everything about you, Piotr. Your childhood, all your talents, your extraordinary gifts. You’re quite a prize and we wanted to know everything about you.” She said it so warmly Piotr almost found it comforting, then he bristled at the remembrance of the word “childhood”, did she know about his friends, his family? Was she threating him? He raised himself and walked towards the woman trying to look intimidating. Which was rather hard, considering he was visibly cold, his feet were filthy after walking through the building, and clad only in a speedo. He heard some nurses and even the guard titter at him but not the doctor, she just looked at him sympathetically.

“We truly only want to know about you. What makes you tick. You’re an exceptional young man and we want to understand you.” That lessened his concern but only slightly, he relaxed his posture a little. The doctor continued.

“As part of your initial training a full examination and indoctrination is required.” He squinted at that word.

“Indoctrination?” He asked politely, his English wasn’t perfect and he sometimes struggled with large words. It had embarassed him quite a few times during his classes at Xaviers school.

“Yes, while we want you to grow to like it here, like Mr. Creed did, and we want to keep you comfortable and content once you’ve proven your worth. I’m afraid until then well need to include certain elements into your routine and I’m sorry to say they won’t be very fun. To remind you that your body is no longer wholly your own anymore.” Piotr felt a chill run down his spine at the implications of those words, the doctor continued to smile warmly at him. She continued.

“Now, I think its time to begin your processing. I'll need you to remove that article of clothing.” She looked at the guard critically as if they had errored in allowing him any clothes at all.

A blush crept up his cheeks and ears. He was going to have to be naked, in front of all these people. Including that old man, Piotr glanced to his side. He was still staring at him. 

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a sharp cough from the doctor. “I’m afraid you’ll have to take it off now. It will rather unpleasant for you if it has to be taken from you.” Piotr knew that there would be no further negotiations with the woman.

At that he placed his fingers on the tight red fabric and he started to tug. He was slow, clumsy, as if his fingers had been broken but he achieved it eventually. The speedo was on the ground around his large, calloused feet and he was left totally naked.

Nothing was said or done for a few minutes. They wanted to record his reaction, it was important for psychological conditioning to notice how obedient a new test subject is and how they respond to humiliation. She was pleased with how deferential Piotr was, most suspects protested and needed to be stripped through force but Piotr had done so quickly and willingly.

She also wasn’t old enough to not appreciate how beautiful he looked. Everyone in the room had been either awe struck or very envious of Colossus extremely muscular body but seeing his enormous cock and balls was another thing entirely. She knew even her most well-trained nurses were ogling him and wanted to touch him.

She noticed how childishly embarrassed he looked. His posture had sagged utterly, he was staring at his feet sullenly, shuffling, fidgeting and desperately trying to avoid eye contact. She didn’t mind; indeed, she was regarding it with clinical interest. He actually appeared rather small an absurdity considering how enormous his body was and if it wasn't for the patch of brown pubic hair he would have appeared even younger than his meager 18 years. She saw at one point he had moved to raise his hands as if to cover himself.

“No, Piotr. Put your hands behind you head.” The young man had audibly moaned at her command, but he had obediently placed his hands and intertwined his fingers at her command.

He looked so miserable than she didn’t have the heart to tell him that he will have to spend the first week entirely in the nude at the very least, it had been decided after a few escapes that the prisoners need to be trained to understand fully that they were nothing but the organisations property and their bodies weren’t their own anymore. There was going to be a few more changes but she didn’t want to tell him at that point. Besides, as a slave now, it really wasn’t his business.

She smiled at Piotr again. It was time for his processing to start in earnest.

“Now, ladies. It’s time for the fun to begin. Is the depilatory cream ready?”

“Yes, Doctor.” A grinning and eager looking nurse said. She was staring at Piotr know, in all the years she’s worked here she had never gotten close to a mutant even a hundredth as cute.

Piotr himself looked on wide eyed as the nurses passed a squeeze bottle around, depositing a large amount of green paste on their palms. It looked thick, like toothpaste. 

“Poor thing, “ the nurse cooed, “he doesn’t know what’s about to happen to him. Does he?”

“I highly doubt it, “Dr. Hines looked at Colossus her smile becoming less and less warm, “You see, Piotr. This part of what we call indoctrination. A process that reminds you that your body entirely belongs to us.”

“What are you going to do to me?” He asked very nervously.

“Nothing terrible or entirely irreversible. To start, were simply going to use this cream to kill all your hair follicles below your neck.” She smiled proudly at that, it had been she who had suggested it as well as the permanent nudity and so far, they had not one escape since.

When Piotr saw the smiling and giggling nurses approach him, he backed away and only succeeded in banging his broad, muscular back against the partition glass. When he looked back, the old man was still staring but he thought he could detect glee in his eyes. He groaned but realising there was no way to fight them with that chip in his skull he relented. He lowered his head in submission, a sign of defeat.

The nurses didn’t need any more hints after that, they gleefully walked over to him and proceeded to rub the paste all over his naked body. Each girl had a preference over where they wanted to focus on. The youngest and greediest focused on his abs, pecs, arms and back, the middle aged one on his ass and legs, while the oldest focused on his groin and genitals.

Soon, Piotr was smeared completely below his neck in green paste. The nurses had taken their time with him, rubbing into every crevice of his body repeatedly. Even in between his fingers and toes, the youngest nurse had been especially thorough and she had nearly needed to be dragged off him, when the Doctor told them to stop. He noted it had a deeply unpleasant smell to it and his skin felt like it was lightly burning.

“Go to the shower and wait for the water to turn on. It will activate after its been fully absorbed into your skin.” Colossus ,humiliated, just walked down to the shower where he’d have no privacy as he bathed and stood there, waiting for it to begin.

As he did so, the nurses joked and talked about him. Particularly about his anatomy in ways he found deeply embarrassing and made him feel deeply uncomfortable.

“I’m just saying, it seems stupid to use him as a soldier or an assassin.”

“He’s fought with the x men many times.” One pointed out.

“So? That’s just because of his powers. Look at him he’s a total cutie. Why can we use him for spy work? Like a guy femme fatale. Shit, I’d give up my years bonus to fuck him,” She turned towards Piotr, “What do you think, hottie? Do you think you have what it takes to seduce Americas enemies?” She grinned lecherously.

The question was so brazen, and Piotr was so innocent, the thought of him acting as a seducer to anyone made him blush. He looked endearingly boyish and childlike, even naked covered in green paste. He felt his jaw open and shut as if by its own accord “Uh….im not… I don’t…..”

The nurse didn’t say anything to that, she just walked over to the shower and playfully rubbed his hair. “Your just so cute.” Then she turned to her fellow nurses, “But it’s a good idea, right?”

At that the doctor interrupted them, she had been sipping her tea quietly and ignored her nurses joking and her patients distress, “ Actually, we’ve begun sexual training for some of are new arrivals,” at seeing the nurses eyes lit up, she added apologetically, “But only for shapeshifters, telepaths and the like. Young Piotr talents are purely physical.”

“Isn’t he an artist?” One of the guards stupidly said.

“There won’t be much of that here.” The doctor deadpanned.

From there they continued own as they had done so, the doctor sipping tea, the nurses joking and the old man staring.

Until with no warning Piotr gasped as he felt a frigid blast of cold water hit him. It was freezing, almost painful, and he immediately stepped back.

“No, Piotr. Stand right where you were.” Ashamed of how weakly submissive he was being, he regardless complied to the doctors orders.

It took several minutes but eventually it all drained away. Not just the green cream but every hair on Piotr’s young body below his neck. It was quite a blow to him, he was as smooth as he had been when he was 10. It was odd, he had never cared that much about his physical appearance. He hadn’t been very hairy anyway, he only some sparse wires along his chest and limbs, the only real concentration was around his groin. Now it was all gone. 

And Piotr felt like his manhood had been stripped from him.

The nurses gave him a quick inspection to make sure there was no hair at all remaining. They made him spread his arms and legs, put his hands behind his head, and grab his ankles and bend over. After they were confident he had absolutely nothing down there, they gave him some scratchy towels to dry off.

The doctor was pleased with that and how obedient Piotr had been throughout his entire ordeal. She had feared she would have had to turn on his chip, but he had been a good boy.

Now it was time for the next period of Piotr trials to begin.

“Cleansing time,” She said while smiling evilly. As nervous as he was Piotr just frowned at that in confusion, what cleansing? He had just showered in front of everyone, but the doctor just smiled and indicated at the odd-looking chair.

“Sit, Piotr.” Upon closer inspection he decided he didn’t want to sit down. The guard sensed that and pointed at the button again. All but glaring at him, Piotr complied. He noticed the chair had a padded rest for his head and his ass hung off the chair slightly. He noticed two metal contraptions where his legs should be, at seeing her patient look at the chair with a mixture of curiosity and dread the doctor smiled knowingly.

“Put your feet in the stirrups.” He put his feet into the metal braces, from there he felt straps clasping his feet to the stirrups and a nurse shackled his thighs down to the seat.

“Rest your arms at your sides." She continued, Piotr wrists were then locked down by shackles and he felt a leather restraint being drawn across his chest. Now despite his considerable strength and athleticism he was bound completely. 

“Now, lets just get you in the right position.” 

At that Piotr felt the chair and stirrups moved until he was completely horizontal. A few more adjustments and his upper body was dipped down even more, until his head was lower than his waist and the stirrups were repositioned. His long legs, thick with muscle, were soon spread apart and bend towards his chest.

Piotr had never been more vulnerable or helpless in the entirety of his life. He squirmed ineffectually and blushed in the seat. He was very aware how public his private parts were with the most sensitive regions of his body open for display, and touch.

The doctor smiled sweetly, “Now, Piotr. Now all that business is sorted out can you guess what process of your indoctrination this entails?”

Piotr was so distressed that he couldn’t think about what was going to happen to him. All he could muster was a strained, “Net.”

She was delighted to inform him. “This is what we call cleansing. Namely we cleanse you from the inside. Think of it like going to a priest for confession and coming out a new man with no more secrets or guilt . It will be uncomfortable but after this you’ll feel much better. Trust me.”

He somehow doubted that. Then his handsome face scrunched up.

“What do you mean cleanse from the inside?”

His guileless face and genuine curiosity were so adorable to her. “It means were going to give you a cleansing enema.” His blue eyes just looked blankly at her, clearly not understanding that word meant.

Well, she had tried to inform him. Now it was about learning by doing. She slapped his firm stomach, left a finger to linger between his abs for a few seconds, and then started to begin Piotr’s latest ordeal.

At that she signalled at the eldest nurse. From there Piotr watched wide eyed, as a plastic bag on an IV stand was positioned between his legs. He could see it was full of fluid and a long clear tube ending in a thin white nozzle hung down from the bottom of the bag. 

To her surprise he still looked on in innocent, boyish confusion. She wondered how long that will last in here, at weapon x.

“Time to flush him out, Ladies.” At that, a nurse proceeded to lube the nozzles up. After she finished, she handed it back to the doctor, who began to lower it towards Piotr’s hole.

He finally realised what was about to happen to him. The doctor nearly laughed softly to herself and proceeded to force the nozzle not to gently into his rectum. At that, his eyes widened, and he began to thrash and buckle like a crazed horse.

“Oh, none of that, silly boy. Its already in, you can’t do anything. Now just relax and wait until we're ready to go.” She scolded but Piotr wasn’t listening, he just continued to struggle as fiercely as he could.

“Oh, for gods sake,” She turned to the guard, “Give him a hit.” Not needing to be told twice the middle-aged man gleefully pressed a button. The second he did, Piotr all but howled as he felt the burning feeling from inside his skull, it was much longer and more encompassing an agony than it had been the previous times.

The doctor looked on unsympathetically as he writhed in agony but after that was done all defiance seemed to have died. He looked broken and was aware this was a battle he could not win.

“Now, lets continue.” She proceeded to open the clamps in the tubes. 

Colossus almost instantly felt the difference as the liquid solution began to fill him. He gasped, clenched his fists, and curled his toes. He looked up and he paled when he realised the bag was only about a quarter empty. After that he started to feel all squishy inside and it wasn’t too long until he felt the first cramp. It was agonizing and soon he was soaked in sweat dealing with the pain.

Noticing how much he was suffering, he began quietly muttering to himself in Russian to distract himself from the pain, the youngest nurse walked over to him and wiped his sweat off his forehead with a soft rag.

“You just need to relax until your all full inside. Look its nearly empty, see?” But Piotr didn’t look up, he didn’t do anything other than shut his eyes and mumble to himself, he muttered anything he could think of to calm down, he tried to recite some of the rhythms and songs his mother sang to him as a child, it sounded absurd coming from his deep voice but it provided a slight degree of comfort to him. He mumbled old prayers he had remembered old men, who had been ancient even when he was still only a small boy, mutter to themselves quietly, he recited some of the lectures from the professor. They were scarce sources of comfort but he succeeded in his desperate attempt to avoid embarrassing himself by crying.

The lack of conversation disappointed the nurse, as did the effect on his stomach. Previously it had looked like it belonged in an art museum but now his belly was painfully distended.

“How long will he stay like this?”

“Just a few more minutes.”

That caused Piotr to snap out of his trance. A few more minutes? That might as well be an eternity for him. He looked at the women pleadingly. His eyes, normally rather intimidating despite his soft nature, were now as wide as a puppy. She only tutted at him.

“Piotr, you have to be a big boy. Just hold it in. Trust me you’ll feel so much better after this.”

After that everyone in the room ignored Piotr Rasputin, totally. The only exception was the young nurse. While her prisoners abs were ruined for now. She still got a long of fun out of the strapping slavic mutant currently bound utterly helpless in his deeply embarrassingly exposed state. She was caressing, squeezing and rubbing along his thighs, biceps and feet. It was a rather comical juxtaposition, the rather small nurse in complete control of and dominating a man whose pecs alone were bigger than her head. Eventually, even the doctor had enough of her conduct.

“Leave the poor boy alone, Karin. Until he’s ready. Can you do that for two minutes?” The nurse walked pouting back to her co-workers, her disappointment palpable.

Two minutes felt more like two hours as he sat there but eventually, he felt the straps and bounds holding in place being removed. As he was being released Piotr wanted to charge to the toilet, but his legs had become rubber and he needed help from the guards and nurses to shuffle over to small open room. When he was close to the door frame, a nurse removed the nuzzle with a slap to his ass and he scrambled desperately to the toilet, just about making it. From there he released all the liquid in his guts with a groan that was a combination of relief and agony. He was so relieved to be releasing everything inside himself that he didn’t care that he had no privacy.

“Just rub your nice, toned tummy,” the youngest nurse said, “That’ll get everything out from you, quickly.”

Eventually, Piotr was finished. He felt weak, his insides felt empty and strange.

“I’m finished,” he said, as he continued to rub his stomach.

“Well get underneath the shower again, I want to make sure your nice and clean.” 

As he did so and felt the frigid water cascade over him, the nurses and the guards couldn’t deny how striking he looked. He looked like a living sculpture, fitting considering his power. His fair skin, now utterly smooth and pale from his traumas made him look like a Greek statue. His stomach now completely empty was now even more defined than ever, each ab proudly standing out.

As he finished, he was again inspected and handed a towel to dry himself. This time by the doctor herself.

“Do you enjoy that, Piotr?” She said mockingly, Piotr just glared at her.

“No, Miss.” He sullenly muttered.

“Well, that’s the point. It’s not very pleasant at the start. It has to be this at this new and exciting journey for you. If you do well, this well the last you see of the enema solution and a start of a very comfortable existence. Well even get you some art materials if you’re good. If you’re not,” she smiled sadistically, “You’ll be under my table every day.” Horrified at the prospect, Piotr curtly nodded that he would be trying his very best as a Weapon X member.

The doctor smiled at that, she was rather hoping that he didn’t, and she would have him, such a handsome boy, underneath her care every day from now on. She and the nurse’s eyes both widened at the possibilities of what they could do to him if he failed to live up to expectations. But the self-indulgent dream only lasted seconds, the doctor still had a job to do.

“Now, Piotr, the worst parts over now. We just need to give you a thorough check up.”

At that she checked his ears, eyes, nose and throat. She listened to his hearts and lungs. She tested his reflexes. His blood pressure was checked, and they took samples of his blood and urine. After she obtained those, she finished the exam by making him bend forward and she gave him a thorough prostate exam.

“As to be expected, he’s as healthy as a horse.” She commented with her finger still buried in his tight hole. Piotr who had thought he was beyond being humiliated just quietly whimpered at being fingered by a woman old enough to be his mother.

“Hung like one too.” One guard said while very rudely staring at his genitals, currently in a half-aroused state, “Guess he likes it.”

“Don’t be so cruel,” she tutted, “it’s very common to have an erection during a medical check-up.” With that she withdrew her finger from a tense, trembling Piotr. She noticed he hadn’t got up yet, he must be waiting for her permission. He’s becoming a well-trained mutant already, she thought proudly. She had been correct in initiating all the new rules, some had thought them cruel or bizarre but there was no denying they worked.

“You can get up now, Piotr.” She finished by giving his rock-hard mounds a very hard smack to signal to him that he didn’t have to remain in his current position. Piotr, abandoning his disciplined training he had accrued through his time at the X men and life at the collective, leapt up and walked away from the nurse quickly like a boy dashing barefoot over hot sand.

As he did the Doctor and her nurses walked over to the sink and proceeded to wash up from there. Leaving him standing there in a stunned silence over what had been done to him. He felt little pitiful sobs rise up, but he quickly suppressed them. He wouldn’t give these monsters the satisfaction of watching him cry. 

As he continued to stand entirely in the nude, he was starting to realise he was going to be kept like this for a long time. That hurt, he guessed that it was for the sake of humiliating him and reminding him of his current position in life. He was just an animal to train now. But the way the nurses had enjoyed touching him and the looks he was getting from the guards seemed to be an indication his nudity was about more than psychological conditioning, he gulped nervously in realisation.

Despite being a man legally, he was still as innocent as a boy. He was still a virgin and he was very shy and modest. Being forced to remain naked was torture for him. He remembered the last time someone had seen him without his clothes on. It had been when he was 13 and the school year had finished. To celebrate all the children ran down to the lake and leapt in. No one had swimming gear so they had stripped off whatever clothing they had and swam in the nude. Piotr had needed a little coaxing and encouragement to join them and when he did, he added the stipulation that everyone had to cover their eyes as he entered the water. When they had done so he had still covered himself with his hands as he ran and jumped in. Unbeknownst to him, quite a few girls had sneaked a peek at him as he had charged into the water.

Piotr smiled at the memory but suddenly he felt a sorrow like he had never experience in his life and he swore to himself then and there that if he ever gets free the very first thing he’ll do is quit the x men and return home to his family. 

If he got back.

Piotr just realised what deeply vulnerable state he was in. Not only in his nudity but his current situation. Chipped and enslaved, he didn’t even know where he was right now. All he knew was that it was somewhere cold. Most importantly, Wolverine had told him his escape had been a fluke and they learnt quickly. He admitted candidly that he wouldn’t have a chance of escaping now. And that was Wolverine, logan who was by nature extremely aggressive and primal with a sharp instinct to match while Piotr was gentle and quiet and always hated violence. If logan couldn’t escape what chance did he have? He wasn’t anything special intelligence wise, he admitted. The only particular asset he brought to the x men was his physical abilities, he wasn’t a leader or thinker, and they could nullify that in an instant.

He could be stuck here forever, at that Piotr felt his heartbeat increase, he started to sweat despite the rather tepid temperature in the room and the world suddenly seemed a very dizzy place. His whole body was trembling. The doctor noticed that right away.

“Piotr, is something the matter? Piotr?” He didn’t say anything in response he just continued to quietly tremble and mouth silently to himself.

The Doctor sighed and realised what was happening. He was having a panic attack; in that knowledge she went over to the cabin and produced something. 

As Colossus continued to stand there, he felt the world was becoming less and less real to him, he was dimly aware of the Doctor approaching him with something in her hand, but he barely noticed her. 

Until she was in front of him, holding a pill and a glass of water in her hand, “Take one Piotr, it will help you calm down.” Piotr didn’t even respond her words, the guard thought he was being defiant and prepared to press the button again only to be stilled by a gesture from the doctor.

The doctor rested her hand on his head with a gentleness that seemed very unbecoming towards the teenage boy she had spent the last hour horribly tormenting and humiliating. Piotr was still not fully aware what was going on, he only knew someone was gently rubbing his hair the way his mother used to, he closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the memory. He was back in his home being warmed by a fire. He sighed contentedly.

Seeing her patient visibly relax was a good sign she continued to move her fingers through his thick dark hair until she was confident that he would address her if she talked to him.

“Piotr?” she said gently.

“Hmm” 

“You need to take these pills; you’re having a panic attack and I need to calm you down.” Piotr suddenly snapped back to reality, suddenly he realised the voice comforting him and stroking him was not his mother. It was the doctor who had just tortured him thoroughly. Suddenly he was back in the infirmary, naked and humiliated with several cruel people looking at him and enjoying his suffering. 

His features darkened at that and at the pill in front of him. He was never going to take a pill offered to him.

“Net, I am feeling better.” He said simply.

“While you may think that way, Piotr. I still have to insist you take the pill.” This was no longer about her patients’ comfort, this was a matter of authority. She had offered him the pill, which meant he was taking it. The young man looked at her and realised this wasn’t something he would talk his way out of. With a sigh he offered up one of his hands. She placed the pill on his palm and gave him a glass of water which he proceeded to swallow.

“Good, Piotr. Very good.” She was rubbing his back now. He didn’t derive comfort from that, if anything it made him feel worse. Not merely because of how smarmy and false he found the gesture but also because he was certain that she was rubbing his back muscles for reasons other than helping him. His innocence was already being taken from him.

Although he couldn’t deny the pills did make him feel a lot calmer. The only drawback was that he felt slightly dizzy. The doctor could see the pill working as his body visible began to relax. To certain people’s disappointment, Piotr’s rock-hard abs rising and falling had provided the nurses with quite a show and they were rather upset it had to finish.

As he calmed down, he noticed the look of lust in the nurse’s eyes. It disgusted him but he was happy that he knew he wouldn’t have to spend his time in this room for much longer. They had examined him and touched him everywhere from his head to his toes. 

“What will I be doing, now?” He asked politely as he could but he couldn’t hide the anger from his tone.

“aww, I don’t think he likes it here.” The youngest nurse said teasingly. The young Russian mutant made no reply but to glare at her.

The doctor looked at Piotr and answered. “You’re due another round of examinations.” 

Piotr’s mouth fell open in sheer shock and horror upon hearing that. The doctor thought he looked so stupid with his mouth open, she proceeded to give his firm rump a firm series of smacks.

“Close your mouth, Piotr. And you’ll be happy to know it will not be more medical examinations. You’re going to go down to the basement. We want to see what you’re capable of with those marvelous powers of yours.” Colossus ears perked up at that, his powers? But he had that chip implanted in him that caused him pain every time he so much as attempted to active them. Or was it only when he showed acts of aggression or disobedience?

He was considering that when the doctor informed him. “Training will be up here in 5 minutes. Until then, hands behind your head and stand with your back to the glass.”

As he assumed the position, she gave the man behind the glass a knowing smile. She knew that the scientist, Dr. Cornelius, liked to think of himself as a completely impartial, clinical mind. She also knew that he deeply enjoyed watching his patients squirm and she was rather aware he had an interest in handsome, young, athletic males, a category Piotr Rasputin most assuredly fit perfectly into. As he assumed the position, the bespectacled scientist had a perfect view of his sculpted ass.

 _You’re welcome,_ she thought. Not that the front view was anything to balk at. With his handsome face, well hung cock and a body as close to perfection as it was possible to obtain. As she looked at him admirably, she thought how lucky they had been to procure a mutant who was not only so powerful but so handsome and obedient. She recalled how her youngest nurse had said that he would make a perfect male seducer. It had been in jest, but she realised she might be on to something. Certainly, Piotr would make an excellent stud slave for any woman. She frowned in consideration, she might request that his training includes sexual as well as physical education. But for now, poor Piotr’s induction as a tool for weapon X proceeded according to plan. 

He heard the wooden door being knocked. At that, the doctor walked over and opened it inviting in the guards taking Piotr’s to his next series of trials in. Piotr at the point was so afraid of disobeying his captors that his hands didn’t move nor did he shuffle or squirm at more people seeing him so exposed and vulnerable. He did glance to his side. The guard being sent to collect him were even more heavily armoured than the men who had escorted to the infirmary. Every surface of their bodies was clad in armour, they even wore masks with red visors. He found that rather intimidating.

One of the new men muttered something to the doctor, who muttered something back. They were trying to be as quiet as possible. So Piotr, already struggling with the language barrier, couldn’t understand a word they said. It make him nervous and uncomfortable but not as much as they hoped. He was just so glad to get away from this room, away from the cruel doctor, away from the grasping hands of the giggling nurses and away from the old man who had watched every second of his suffering with amused detachment. 

After they finished talking, Dr. Hines signalled to Colossus that he was to walk forward.

“Follow the men, Piotr. They’re here to take you to your next test.” 

With that Colossus began walking across the infirmary to the men who were to take him from this dreadful room. Before he went, he was blocked by the youngest nurse, who had played with him.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you again.” She muttered breathlessly in his ear.

He certainly wasn’t.

After a few more polite pleasantries were exchanged the masked guards left the room with a nude Colossus in tow. One guard was in front of him, the other to his behind. The guards walked quickly but not as much as Piotr would have liked, who was trying to move as fast as his gorgeous, thickly muscled legs would carry him. Each time he went too quick and bumped into the guards back, he received an irritated slap across the face.

He was back in the richly decorated corridors again. He was still shocked at how opulent everything was. As a farmer’s boy who had grown up in the Soviet Union, he found it slightly distasteful, but he was still in awe at how extravagant things were. He especially appreciated how nice the fur rug felt on his feet which by now were absolutely freezing.

When he passed through another corridor, his eyes widened at what he saw displayed on a corner table. It was in a glass container and it was lightened specially to draw the eyes attention. They were a collection of three claw like bones. Piotr didn’t need to be informed who they had belonged to.

Wolverines.

Seeing a reminder of his friends suffering brought waves of compassion to him but it also brought utter terror. If they were willing to rip his bones off and proudly display them, their most valued asset. What were they willing to do to him, if he displeased them? He suddenly had a wave of grotesque images in his head of the doctor performing even more humiliating and painful procedures on him.

The guards stopped outside an elevator door. It was an old, anachronistic looking thing. A manual, vintage scissor gate, Piotr noted it had been gilded. As they opened it, he stepped into an interior clad in wood. It seemed ridiculous the contrast between the elevator and the high-tech guards operating it. But when they pressed a bottom, Colossus was stunned at how smoothly and quickly it moved. It must be some advanced technology, he wondered why they would go to the trouble of making it seem so archaic, but he soon had much more important concerns on his mind.

As they travelled down, he could hear the screaming again.

Suddenly, Piotr remembered the inhuman wailing and screeching from the lower levels, when they had first taken him into the industrial building. He began to panic, his breathing increasing, his skin sweated but then he noticed they were passing it. Soon, the screams could be heard upwards and still they travelled. He wrinkled his nose at that, just how many levels did this place have? Was it some kind of converted mine or had they carved it out of the mountain? He didn’t have much longer to speculate as he felt the ground beneath his feet stopped moving.

As the door opened, he found himself walking through extremely large hallways. They were larger than the foyers of most buildings and he noted they were tall enough to contain multiple stories. Indeed, there was a network of mezzanines above his head, with some personal walking in them. He saw one bored looking ginger man, sipping a cup of coffee. He looked down at him as well, he looked at him with recognition in his eyes and his pace came a lot quicker and his demeaner became a lot more serious. Colossus realised he was probably one of the personal who was going to examine his powers.

As he walked, he noticed there was a series of blast doors on the walls. He was being led to one. As he stood patiently by the wall, waiting for his latest trial to begin. He saw one of the blast doors open. From it came a young-looking woman in a gurney, her face looked haunted and pale. She was muttering something.

“No, please stop. I can’t do it again. I can’t…do…” Then his eyes widened as he saw briefly flicker into a phantom like form, her body comprised of blue translucent flame.

“Need to be real…. need to…...” Before she finished that weak sentence, she fell unconscious.

The men pushing the gurney she was attached to ignored her completely.

Colossus was almost do frightened to speculate what had been done to her and what they were going to do to him. He tried to relax and calm himself. He told himself that his powers involved strength and resilience, the tests should be straight forwards.

He heard a mechanical whizzing sound and soon the blast door opened. He glanced into a chamber with metal that had been blackened by something. The guard indicated to him to walk in, he didn’t want to but the prize for disobedience had been firmly etched into his mind and he walked in without protest. When he was inside, he could see the chamber was a lot taller and bigger than he first assumed, there was a large black sheet of glass on the wall directly facing the blast doors. A reinforced one-way window concealing an observation desk containing many engineers and personal. He noted the floor was comprised of steel mesh, agony on his bare feet.

Suddenly, Colossus heard a deep, mechanical voice echoing through the chamber.

 **Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin. Walk to the centre of the room**. 

Colossus just stared dumbly at that, it felt strange being address by someone he couldn’t see, he couldn’t even see any speakers in the room. A few seconds hesitation was all that was necessary for him to feel the red-hot burning sensation at the back of his head.

**Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin, you will obey us instantly, Punishment charge activate, duration: 5 seconds.**

He roared as he felt waves of agony burst through his head, so agonizing he temporarily went blind only seeing a bright light in his eyes, the pain had caused him to collapse on his stomach as well. With tears in his eyes, he raised himself off the ground and walked over to the centre of the room. When he did so he put his hands behind his neck, feeling that was expected off him. When he was positioned to his handler’s satisfaction, he heard them speak to him again.

**Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin. Assume your armoured form.**

That confused him greatly, he looked at the observation deck and spoke as respectfully and quietly as he could. “Isn’t my chip there to stop me from using my powers?”

He heard no response to that, but he noticed the sound of something hissing beneath his feet.

**Temperature endurance test. Commencing in 5 seconds. 5. 4**

Temperature endurance test? Then his eyes widened, realising what was about to happen. As the droning voice began to count down. He quickly activated his powers , he felt something twist deep within himself and suddenly, he was the metal man once more. Taller, bigger and wider than his already immensely large physique. His skin was now a hardened steel. 

**One.**

At that, he felt something build beneath his feet for a few seconds and suddenly the entire chamber was engulfed in flame. The intensity of it shocked him, if his eyes weren’t a hardened white he would have been blinded instantly. He couldn’t see or hear anything around him, the flame was spat forth with such intensity. 

Then suddenly it stopped.

The ginger man watching on in the observation deck was impressed with what he saw. Colossus was standing completely unharmed, his shining metal skin wholly undamaged. He sipped his coffee and adjusted the controls in the panel in front of him. From there he pressed another button.

The blast that engulfed Colossus now was much more intense than the previous test had been. He actually felt the heat, normally his skin deadened all feeling. The whole world would feel a thick jumper being touched using a leather glove to Colossus but here he actually felt the heat. That worried him. What if the flames damaged him?

After the second round, the technician could see the visible pain and discomfort in Piotr’s face and the chip in his skull sent him valuable information regarding Colossus true feelings. They had cameras in the room to monitor his response to the fire as well. He also saw some of his metal skin had reddened slightly. Then he decided to engulf Colossus in the highest temperature they had.

As Colossus heard the now familiar hissing underneath his feet he tensed preparing for an even greater blast. What he wasn’t expecting was for the inferno around him to become a sun. It didn’t even seem like fire anymore, it appeared more like he was engulfed in pure light. And it hurt. Quite a bit, he felt his skin begin to burn and he was forced to his knees.

Realizing there was a slight chance of doing actual harm to the new subject the technician hastily turned the fire off. He glanced down at his computer it was good to know how much Colossus could take in terms of heat. From what he had now, it looked like colossus was going to be a very useful asset indeed, the heat he had to use to hurt him had been immense, the chances of him encountering it outside a controlled environment was miniscule. 

As the flames turned off, he could see that Piotr’s metal skin was glowing red, he found that and the entirety of his physiology fascinating and he wanted to find out more but he knew that would run the risk of causing the Russian teenager permanent damage and he was too useful to be used as an experiment. So, he patiently waited until he felt Colossus metal form was sufficiently cooled off before he turned on the showers.

Colossus could hear the water sizzling against his roasting skin before he felt it. Soon it was coming down in torrents, rapidly cooling both he and the steel mesh that served as this chambers floor. The second the technician felt the metal was sufficiently cool and it wouldn’t harm Piotr’s normal form, he spoke into the receiver in the observation deck.

**Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin. Resume your human form.**

He obeyed instantly; the floor he was lying on naked was still rather hot but not painfully so. What was causing his latest suffering was the freezing water currently being showered on him. It was cold enough to make him shiver and his teeth chatter. He curled himself into a ball to try to protect himself, the technician looked on in sick amusement before he turned the water off.

Piotr shakily got to his feet. He waited to hear the sound of the blast door being opened but after a few minutes he heard nothing. He was being left to dry off naturally in the still warm room, being monitored like an animal. As he felt the drops of water fall and evaporate off him. When he was completely dry, he heard the sound of the blast door opening.

The masked guards then took him to another chamber.

For the next hour he was put through a series of tests, to determine his usefulness, his strength and his durability. He was put in a chamber were the ceiling was lowered down to him repeatedly with different weight and force applied each time. He was put in a room where he was repeatedly shot with various kinds of guns and ammo, to determine which would hurt or at least pain him. He had been strapped down in a gurney, with various mechanical looking straps placed around him. From there they started to clamp down hard to see what his reaction would be or indeed if they could damage him at all, none could in his metallic state. A camera had been pointed in his face the entirety of that session.

After each session Colossus date was uploaded to the computer of Dr. Abraham Cornelius, he was sipping his expensive drink at his desk. He smiled at the information being uploaded, what he saw was extremely encouraging. Colossus had indeed been a very promising find. He would make to reward the men who had captured him. He was no Wolverine, but he was definitely the most impressive specimen they had seen in years.

He glanced at the glass door to the infirmary where he had watched every second of Piotr Rasputin examination and torture. He tells himself that its due to clinical, scientific interest. To observe how his newest prize would endure pain and humiliation but in his heart of hearts he enjoyed watching it for his own pleasure. Especially, with a mutant that was so handsome. His physique made even Wolverines look unfit in comparison. He had watched every tension in his muscles, every grimace in his face. He would definitely want to make a more formal introduction to the Russian x man soon.

By now, Piotr was exhausted, spent. He couldn’t endure any more tests. The personnel had sensed it and not wanting to tire him out too quickly, instructed his guard to escort him back to his cell. After he had a good night sleep, he was due for another round of examinations. This time rather more conventional, it would be a quick examine of how fit and strong he was in his normal human form. It would be similar to a normal fitness test, except for the fact he was going to perform them totally naked.

He was in the elevator again, this time he was slumped against a wooden panel. He so desperately wanted to sleep but he was afraid of where he was being taken. It sounded like he was being taken to the source of the screaming again.

The elevator stopped several stories higher after that and he walked into new corridors. They weren’t luxuriant like they were on the first building or the top floor he had been examined in, nor were they dirty or industrial like the rest of the building. They were just plain, like something out of a modern university building. With grey, fraying carpets that itched against is bare feet as he walked. Eventually, they stopped outside a plain wooden door. Colossus noticed the door had no handle, none of the doors on this level did. 

The masked guard produced a remote and pressed something. He heard a clicking noise and suddenly the door was open. The guard indicated he should walk in.

“This is my new cell? What about the one I was being kept in?” He asked confused. The guard didn’t respond, he never did, Piotr had yet to hear him speak.

He roughly shoved Piotr in and before he could respond he heard the door being close behind him. He was now securely locked in.

Piotr looked around. Austere only started to describe the room. It had no windows, he wondered if that was due to them being underground, and no furniture to speak off. Except for a bed, that was much too small to take his entire size. He also noted it had no sheets on them at all, he would have to lie on them naked with nothing protecting his exposed skin from the air. He noticed there was a small bathroom, it consisted of a sink, a toilet and a shower with no stall. He saw there was large wall mounted cameras obnoxiously mounted above the toilet and shower. He wanted to rip them out, but he was sure there were others he simply couldn’t see. He moaned, realising his bathing was now going to be recorded every day.

He sighed and looked around to see what he could do to distract himself; the carpeted floor was just big enough to accommodate his enormous size. So, he went down to the floor and started to do push ups and sit ups, to distract himself. As he did so he started to think back to his time in the danger room at the mansion. This was a poor copy, there he dodged traps, projectiles with enormous room to manoeuvre and train, here he is trying to squeeze into the small amount of free space to do some basic exercises. But he was enjoying it regardless, he was thinking of how he would get into competitions of athleticism with Bobby or Kurt as he raised himself off the ground for another push up. He was getting winded now and he was so sweaty it looked like he had stepped out of a swimming pool, but he didn’t care. He just needed to get away from his surrounding, just for a short time.

Then all the lights in his room were turned off.

 **“** Chert poberi.” He cursed silently to himself, angry at being denied this one pleasure. He got up and felt around gingerly to see if he could feel a switch but of course there wasn’t one, the lights were only up as long as they willed it. 

He cursed again and then proceeded to sit down. He was breathing a little more quickly and his body still had a pleasant sheen to it due his work out. He was sitting on the ground; he wasn’t tired enough to go to bed and the furniture looked lumpy. He sat down by the foot of the bed, with one long leg stretched out and the other one tucked underneath it. As he sat regaining his breath, he noticed something. 

The room was getting a lot hotter, he shrugged at that , it could mean anything, he was probably still warmed up from his workout. Then after 5 minutes he was cooled down and he noticed the room was roasting now. As if on cue and noticing his awareness. The room started to cool rapidly until it was as chilly as the industrial areas he had been escorted through. 

They were changing temperatures constantly from one extreme to the next so he couldn’t adjust and relax and make himself reasonably comfortable. Infuriated, the gentle giant sprang up and glared at the ceiling he knew there must be someone watching him. He was certain of it. But he didn’t make a very intimidating sight. A sweaty teenage boy without a stich on him. He knew his face was probably one of childish petulance rather than the dignity of an enraged warrior. 

He slumped down in the small bed in defeat. He tried to make himself a bit more comfortable, but it was impossible, the bed had no pillows or sheets and the rooms constantly fluctuating temperature preventing him from falling asleep naturally. He was also very hungry, almost painfully so. His stomach had been entirely emptied today and it felt vacant and empty. It almost seemed to growl in pain and Piotr started to wonder what they would be feeding him. Would it be enough to keep him strong and healthy? Or would they keep him half starved constantly? He dreaded finding out.

Evidently, the only sleep he was getting when he falls unconscious due to tiredness and exhaustion. Then they would wake him up. He had no idea how long that would be, he didn’t know the time. Hell, he didn’t even know where in the planet he was in.

Until then he was just alone with his thoughts in the dark. 

Soon Colossus started to become overwhelmed with emotion as the reality of what had happened to him that day had begun to truly sink in. He had been enslaved, he had been horribly abused and humiliated, and he was going to be forced to do some truly horrifying things or he would be executed. 

He felt tears welling up at that, not the odd single bead of water or his eyes being wettened from pain, but deep sobs. He tried to shut his face at that he didn’t want to give his captors the satisfaction and he didn’t want to betray himself. He had nearly cried today several times, due to shock or pain. That was too a degree excusable but not now in calm conditions when he should be in full control of himself. 

_Be a man, not a boy_. He told himself. 

But that didn’t last very long, he started to think of all the joys that would be denied him now, playing with his friend Kurt warner, his lessons in school, he wouldn’t Ororo again, he wouldn’t see her beautiful brown skin or be given to chance to tell her how he feels about her.

_Ill never see Mama or Papa or Illyana, again._

At that, there was no stopping the tears. They came out of him despite how much he fought it, deep racks that hurt his large handsome chest, he cried so hard he felt mucus coming out from his nose. He tried to hide it, he tried to turn and lie on his back and bury his face in the bed, he didn’t want his captors to see him cry like a little boy. But it was pointless, they would see and laugh and use it against him to manipulate him even more.

He belonged to Weapon X now.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yay, again! Again!” Demanded a little voice echoing through the barn.

“I’ve already done it twice, little snowflake.” An adolescent voice responded warmly.

“I don’t care, I always like it when you’re shiny and bright.” Replied the childish voice.

At that, 14-year-old Piotr Rasputin smiled, he was so blessed to have a family that accepted him the way they did. His father and mother knew what he was and loved him regardless, while his little sister Illyana practically worshipped him.

Presently, she was sitting in front of him on a pale of hay, watching the most entertaining treat that she had in her dour life in a soviet collective. A demonstration of her brothers’ powers. They would do this once a week when Piotr had the time. They would sneak into the barn and he would assume his steel form and proceed to lift a disused tractor in front of her. No matter how many times he did it she never seemed to get tired of watching it.

“Okay, but only one more time.” With that he lifted the large vehicle over his head one handed while his little sister watched in awe. After that he delicately put it down.

“You’re so strong!” she squealed. 

At that he assumed his human form. Despite only being in his mid-adolescence he boasted a heavy muscular build that shamed most adult men and much of it was on undisplay. He was only wearing his pants; he couldn’t risk his transformation destroying his clothes like it had done several times before. At seeing her big brother shirtless and barefoot, she ran over giggling and started to playfully poke his flat, firm stomach.

“You’re strong even when your normal!” Illyana was only 4 but even she noticed how big and firm Piotr was. She never felt safer or more protected than when she was with her brother, when she hurt herself playing she often ran to her brother for comfort rather than her father or mother.

The young Russian boy for his part just sheepishly grinned, he was shy, but he did get a secret thrill over showing off how strong he was. He walked over to where he had put his discarded boots and shirt and put them on. They were rather sweaty, like he was. He had been helping his father on the farm in the Siberian summer before going off to play with his siter. 

After he got dressed, he looked to his little sister and smiled apologetically. “I have to go back to the farm to help papa, little one.” She looked glum at being informed their playtime was being cut short but she cheered up when he added, “well play later, I have another painting for you.” With that she smiled and ran outside. He quickly ran along with her.

As two figures emerged in the glorious sunshine, one boy extraordinarily big for his age and a girl rather skinny and small for hers. Piotr smiled; it was going to be a glorious day.

Then the lights in his cell were turned on.

Suddenly, he wasn’t a happy and free boy running with his sister safe and loved at home, he was back in the weapon x facility enslaved and deeply miserable. He noticed the room was roasting now. They must have turned the heat up. He was covered in sweat and his black hair was clinging to his forehead. As he got up off the bed groggily and still half asleep he wondered why he felt so exposed. Then he remembered he was naked, he wondered how long it would be until he was permitted clothes? Would it be indefinite until he was a completely broken slave or earlier? 

He nearly doubled over at the pain in his stomach, he was starving, and it was crying out for food. At that he remembered the thorough enema he had been given. He shuttered at the memory. As he looked down at his stomach, he was surprised how smooth it was. As he surveyed down his bare form his eyes widened when he saw the utterly hairless groin that greeted him. Then he remembered everything that had been done to him, yesterday.

He had thought it had been a dream, his time in the facility. He had barely slept at all last night, and as a consequence he currently felt rather dizzy, the deliberately undersized exposed bed and the constantly fluctuating temperatures in his room had conspired to deny him much needed sleep. When he had finally slipped into an exhausted fitful half sleep, he had only enjoyed the meagre pleasure for an hour at most. Until the lights in his room had suddenly switched on.

He was awake now though and suddenly it all came flooding back to him. The testing of his powers, the cruel mutant who had touched him in the corridor and, most vividly, his time being tortured in the infirmary. He growled at that, he was a very gentle soul, but that doctor and those nurses had earned his hatred until the day he died. He especially hated the young giggling nurse who had enjoyed touching him so much.

He shuttered at the memory of the nurse’s touch as they rubbed that horrible green paste on him, how they had tortured him with the enema and the way they had all looked at him. He remembered how the doctor had told him if he didn’t perform well for the weapon x programme, he would enjoy her care every day. The thought alone made him sick and he swore then and there he wouldn’t fall short of the expectations of Weapon-x. He wondered if that was a weakness, that he was allowing them to manipulate him. What had they called it “Indoctrination.”? The words were hard to form on his not quite fluent lips. But he realised he didn’t care; he was so frightened of returning under the doctors care that he would do anything to avoid it.

As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed there was two bottles and a note by the side of his bathroom. He squinted and picked them up, they were a bottle containing shampoo and a bottle containing body wash. He picked up the note and read it.

**Piotr Rasputin, you will bathe thoroughly before you are summoned. Failure to do so will lead to suspension of all bathing privileges.**

He frowned confused, wondering if he was misreading the note. Despite knowing he was a Russian national who had only lived in the USA for a few months the letter had been written in English. He ran his finger along the paper mouthing each word out loud to himself to see if he had made a mistake and to the best of his knowledge he hadn't made one. “Bathing privileges”? What did that mean? He paled at the thought that was conjured in his head. Would they send him back to the doctor? The thought alone was enough to make him obey instantly.

He walked into the bathroom, he wanted to see how he looked but there was no mirror. He knew he must look awful, exhausted, pale and the procedures at the infirmary had turned him into a living doll, hairless and smooth. He sighed and walked into the shower, he frowned when he saw it had no nob or handle at all. He wondered how he was supposed to bathe himself until he remembered the large wall mounted camera. They must turn it on when they see someone step underneath the shower head.

When he did so, nothing happened for about a minute. The camera just kept staring at him. It made him uncomfortable, he didn’t know whether it was because a complete stranger was watching him bathe or because he had no control over these very meagre things. As he looked at camera, he suddenly felt very self-conscious, a flicker of his innocent boyish modesty coming to life, he didn’t want people seeing him like this. So, he turned round with his back facing the camera.

Elsewhere in the building a very bored employees day was being made. Colossus was very unusual by mutant standards. Even the more normal looking ones had some deformity. A slitted tongue, miscoloured eyes, but the young Russian was perfect looking. He could see how he had turned away from the camera. _Looks like we got a shy one,_ he though amused. That wouldn’t last, soon he have much bigger problems on his mind than his former modesty. He was rather annoyed at how he had ruined his fun. His firm, tight rock hard ass was a pleasant sight, but it paled in compared to looking at the enslaved mutants enormous cock. _We’ll see how you like spoiling my fun._ He was planning on being nice and permitting the mutant a warm shower but now he could have the frigid one.

Piotr heard the shower activating and he hissed as the freezing water hit him. He didn’t tense or cry, but it did annoy him. He picked up his bottles quickly and proceeded to clean himself. He did so swiftly and urgently. He didn’t know whether his showering was timed. He rubbed the shampoo through his sweaty, musky hair and he rubbed body wash as thoroughly as he could through his body, he rubbed under his armpits, over his limbs and torso and every crevice he could find. .

At seeing the mutant almost finishing his shower the employee remotely turned the shower off to Piotrs irritation and frustration. He looked at the camera and pointed to the suds on his legs and groin, demonstrating he hadn’t finished. He got no response.

After he sullenly wiped the suds off his rock-hard calves with his hands he walked out of the bathroom. He noted there was no towels, and he would simply have to wait for his body to dry naturally. That took longer than expected because the rooms temperatures had suddenly turned cool again.

Realising that would take a long time and he had no idea when his door was going to be opened again, he decided to go back to bed. As he laid on the bed, his feet sticking out, he wondered how the other x men would cope. Would Beast or Nightcrawler or Cyclops have been as weak as he was? He knew he was seen as the groups hard man because of his size and how his face was normally stuck in a stoic expression but that was just the way he looked, he couldn’t help it and he readily conceded to Wolverines teasing of being a softie. He doubted that they would have offered such meek resistance and submission.

As he pondered his dilemma, he heard the door to his cell being opened. He saw two men wearing helmets with red visors, he wondered if they were the same men who had escorted him last night. Not there was any way he could tell. As he got reluctantly to his feet, he noticed neither man had so much as bother to signal to him to follow them. They simply expected his absolute obedience from mere insinuation. He felt something in him, a meagre spark of defiance.

“What as it this? Where are you taking me?” He got no response; he only felt a familiar burning sensation in his skull initially but soon he felt a familiar agony building up in his head.

“khorosho,” He hurriedly got to his feet at that, “I’ll come, I’ll come.” 

He couldn’t make out their faces, but he could sense the victory and satisfaction off them.

As he hurried between them and walked to the archaic elevator. He wondered where they were taking him, was it more tests? He couldn’t see why; they had already tested his powers. As he felt his stomach rumble, he hoped they were going to feed him first. He was starving. Surely, they would give him something to eat? If their intent was to forge him into a living weapon he had to be fed at some point?

As he felt the elevator stop, he knew he was soon going to find out. As the manual doors were pulled open, he found himself in a corridor rather similar to the one his new cells were in, they weren’t luxurious or industrial they were simply plain. He was now walking through a wide-open corridor, when he saw a large pair of double doors.

And from what he could hear they were bursting with activity.

That surprised and confused him, where was he being led to? Were they taking him to some kind of boardroom to exhibit him? The doctor had told him he was considered a rare find for the weapon programme, was he about to be flaunted and poked and prodded in front of dozens of businessmen? The notion horrified him, and he felt himself become even more embarrassed. Then he paused when he heard the noise. The sounds were chaotic and rambunctious.

It was the sound of adolescent boys.

Immediately, Colossus moved to cover himself with his large hands, he didn’t want to be seen like this by people younger than him. Naked, hairless, and powerless. He knew he was a teenager himself and indeed he was treated as the naïve baby of the x men by the team, particularly Wolverine and Storm seemed to regard him as a little brother figure to protect and instruct, but he was still more mature and developed than most boys his age. They seemed a lot more immature in the USA, maybe it was because of how much softer life was there. His enormous manhood was also a testament to how much more developed he was.

The guards looked at their prisoner covering himself and they weren’t sure what to do. They usually didn’t care about a prisoner trying to cover themselves or hide their nudity, but young Piotr Rasputin wasn’t most people. Ever since Wolverines escape the mutants with useful powers they got were few and far between. Most of the time they got where mutants who either couldn’t control their powers or had powers so weak they were only truly useful as medical experiments. Even when they got lucky and found mutants who weren’t utterly useless and had powers that were effective they were usually still so weak and with secondary mutants that made them so inconspicuous that they were only as effective as an average swat team and rendered the obscene amount of money used in their training rather superfluous to requirements. There had even been rumours about Weapon x receiving a large budget cut or even shut down completely if they didn’t prove their worth to the government.

But now they had acquired a prisoner who would be very useful. Young Piotr was not only in full control of his powers, but he also looked completely human until he willed it. His abilities were also extremely powerful in his steel form, he was much stronger than Wolverine or even Sabretooth had been. This was a mixed blessing for Piotr though, as while it meant much more consideration was given to his health and the guards were forbidden from seriously harming him it meant much more attention was given to his full psychological indoctrination and the efforts into breaking him down would be relentless. That meant the use of humiliation and strict control of every aspect of his life were heavily encouraged. The guards knew that Dr. Hines right now was advocating that Piotr be included on the company’s new sexual training and that he lose all control over his body. That not only entailed that his bodily functions were controlled by the programme, such as being given cleansing enemas every day instead of as a punishment, but that he was no longer allowed to cover himself in anyway. 

The guards deliberated further. Then realised that it was still an ongoing debate and Piotr himself was currently not breaking any rules. So, they continued to take him to the cafeteria.

As they walked Piotr saw the doors opening and he saw a young mutant being escorted out by armed guards. He looked to be about 13 and his mutation was much more obvious than his was, with feet large and dexterous like an ape. He was also fully dressed, Piotr felt slightly jealous at first. That this boy had dignities that he hadn’t, but it was only for a moment. Piotr was naturally a very compassionate man and he soon lost all feeling of jealousy and only felt concerned for the poor boy. He looked so thin and pale and sad. Colossus temporarily stopped and looked at the boy he raised his hand as if to try to comfort him. Only to be interrupted by a very rough shove from his captors and soon the ape boy was behind him.

After that they were through the double doors and the entire room went silent.

It was a cafeteria, now much different looks wise from the many cafeterias in American high schools. With one distinguishing difference, all the mutants were adolescent males. The programme had other demographics, but they were made to eat separately. There had been talk of allowing Colossus to eat with the adult population since he was in his late adolescence. But they realised how humiliating it would be to make him eat with children and it was instantly decided he would join them.

The boys themselves instantly stopped eating or talking or playfully fighting at the arrival of this new guest. At first, they didn’t care. New arrivals arrived at weapon x all the time, the only thing interesting about them usually was the fact that under Dr. Hines new rules they spent the first week totally naked. But this young man was different.

For one thing, he looked totally normal. Well besides his extraordinarily muscled physique and very large endowment but other than that he looked like a normal human. The other boys, every one of whom had extremely obvious secondary mutants, one had a tail, one had scaled skin, one had eyes like a fly, and had grown up horribly ostracised and mistreated through whatever country they had been born into due to it, felt extremely envious of poor Piotr.

The other was how healthy he looked, not just his flawless physique, but how there was no visible scars or remnants of surgeries done to him. Every single one of the boys had undergone at least one extensive surgery, either as a punishment or to augment their powers, such as one boy whose teeth had been filled to fangs to compliment his clawed feet and hands. While the handsome man in his late adolescence walking nude in front of them only visible procedure was the removal of his body hair.

One particularly resentful boy was a 14-year-old named Gavin. He had mild psionic abilities, he could share the perceptions and sense the feelings of those around him and he was capable of mild telekinesis. He had used it several times to try to escape until the department had decided to curtail his abilities by blinding him. His eyes were now a milky white, but they weren’t the ugliest features about him. His entire skin was green and scaly like a lizard. He had made friends who would allow him to easily access their minds and he could see through them at will. He saw what they saw. He saw an extremely handsome man with completely unblemished skin. He decided right there and then that he would hate him.

He even looked rather haughty with that serious, stoic expression on his face.

If the boy knew Piotr at all he would have found out that was simply how his face looked naturally. He couldn’t help it. He was also far from being proud. He felt extremely embarrassed and mortified at his current situation, being led naked to the servings of food while dozens of teenage boys stared at him hatefully.

When he got to the food serving counters, he noticed the tray he was given was an extremely childish bright pastel colour. As he walked down the counter not once did the staff of chiefs acknowledge him, they simply placed the food on his tray before he was forced to walk on by his guards. The food looked meagre and there wasn’t enough of it. Little did he knew that each staff were told well in advance how much food each prisoner was allocated and the portions they served were always calculated. When got to the end of the food serving counter, he didn’t see the collection of cutleries he was expecting. That must mean he was to eat with his bare hands. He sighed at that. Then he saw at the end was a stern looking woman holding a glass of water and further pills for him.

“Swallow.” The matron commanded sternly.

Piotr just looked at the pills, “Why? What do they do?”

“Swallow.” She repeated simply.

Piotr could feel the masked guards behind him steeping closer to him. 

This time he didn’t even need the chip in his head to begin before he obediently swallowed the pills.

As he walked towards the sitting areas, the matron just smirked to herself. She wasn’t as humourless as she appeared to be, and she loved her job. Being given authority over all these disgusting features was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. Not that Piotr was ugly, in fact he was the most handsome man she had ever seen, it seemed such a pity that he was a mutant. Regardless, she still enjoyed the boy’s confusion, like all new arrivals. Little did he knew the proportions were always kept deliberately low and the pills were there to make up for it. Soon, he would feel the extra spike of energy and understand what the pills were for. As for the food, well Piotr wouldn’t starve during his time training at weapon x, he would just feel like he was.

As he walked and the matron saw his naked, sculpted ass she suddenly felt herself feeling quite attracted to him. That made her feel like a dirty old woman he was so young he could have been her son, but she decided she shouldn’t feel guilty. God wouldn’t have given such a handsome face, firm body or large penis if he didn’t want him to be admired. She thought excitedly at the information she did know; he was a very highly valued asset and harsh physical punishment towards him were to be discouraged. Instead, the focus would be to humiliate and reinforce absolute authority over him. She grinned at that, she would happily participate in any punishment waiting for him, as one surely did, no matter what, no matter how competent or loyal, every prisoner fucked up eventually. As she saw the boy walk to a table, she prayed it would involve giving him a very long, very hard spanking.

Piotr wasn’t sure if he was being given any choice were to sit but he was grateful that he was being led to a mainly empty table. The only inhabitants were a small boy with webbed wings and another with fire instead of eyes in his sockets. Thankfully, he was in an empty corner and he was left to eat in peace. The breakfast wasn’t good at all, the food was stale and there definitely wasn’t enough of it. His stomach was still crying out for more as he was finishing, he was using the loaf he was given to mop up the juices of the remainder of the rest of the food. 

He sighed, which then turned into an irritable groan when he felt someone fall on top of him. He grunted annoyed at even this relative peace being disturbed, but he stopped when he saw how had fallen on top of him. It was a mutant and it looked like he was blind.

“Sorry,” he muttered to the boy softly. Then he noticed something odd, the boy who had fallen on him had grabbed hold of him, presumably to halt his fall, but now he was still clinging onto him. He frowned perplexed, was he frightened to move? So, he gently straightened the boy and steadied him to his feet. But he was still grabbing hold of him and now his hands were starting to move.

Unbeknownst to Colossus, the mutant Gavin was currently not very subtly poking and probing the mutant to see what his power was or to at least gain a hint. Since Piotr was currently naked, he could easily touch and feel every part of his body. Apart from being very firm and extremely muscular there wasn’t anything special. That infuriated him, why was he being given special treatment? As his palms glided over his body, he was irritated to note it was completely smooth, and while it have some minor scars and blemished from his time as a x man they were healing and barely noticeable. He tried to feel into his mind to see if he had any psionic powers, he usually had a knack for sensing them, but he got nothing. That just upset him ever more.

Piotr for his part was just mystified at the strange boy and his touching of him. It didn’t seem sexual like the nurse’s touches had been. It felt exploratory, curious but also aggressive, as if the boy was angry. For his part besides the occasional awkward flinch and shake he made no move to stop it. This boy had clearly been deeply hurt and he didn’t want to add to his distress. So, he allowed him to have his way.

Gavin for his part was just annoyed at the consideration, he knew this older boy had to be extremely strong but he was just letting him touch him. He hated, ironically, demonstration of any small degree of kindness in this place. It always ended up giving him false hope, that life would get better when it never did. The young man’s voice had been deep but surprisingly soft and gentle.

 _Okay, nice guy. Let’s see how you like this._ He then proceeded to grab him very tightly in a very sensitive area.

At that Piotr finally found his limit, he abruptly and angrily stood up. Even blind Gavin could feel the strength and power of him.

“Tovarisch, I think it’s time for you to stop.” He tried to adopt the calm yet authoritative tone Xavier used to misbehaving students,

That just annoyed Gavin, that this apparently powerless guy thought he was the boss of him. Well, he’ll show him.

At first Piotr didn’t know what had happened, he thought he felt a gust of wind which didn’t make sense seeing how they were in doors but suddenly he felt a force that hit him and drove him to the ground. When he tried to get up, he felt a powerful force pushing into him. His eyes widened when he realised the boy had telekinesis. He looked at the guards in the room. None were doing anything to intervene. He saw most of the boys were nervous, this kind of behaviour always brought punishment.

He tried to raise himself up again but was pushed back down once more. Gavin for his part was embarrassed at how easily he had raised his head. He must be even stronger than he looked but he was better. He increased the force, and the Russian man was again down on the floor. He smirked at that, he even laughed at the angry grunt the man made. Then he heard something, something that sounded like metal banging against the ground. He quickly accessed a nearby boy’s mind to see what was going on.

His eyes widened when he saw what the Russian teenager had turned into. Suddenly he was made of metal and he was much larger than he had been previously. _Shit, he’s one of the A- listers._ In a panic he doubled the strength of his telekinetic push. Not knowing if he had simply stopped then and there the kindhearted Russian would have forgiven him and let it go. But now the pressure of Piotr was so great the floor around him was beginning to crack. He finally felt something in him snap.

“That is enough!” He roared and suddenly he threw himself off the ground, he did so with such force, strength and speed that Gavin suddenly felt all his powers being redirected back at him and a mighty gust of wind hitting him which sent him sprawling to a nearby wall.

Piotr quickly resumed his human form; he was shocked at what just happened. Why had he been allowed to assume his armoured form without his chip hurting him? He was breathing heavily, angrily at the thought of punishment awaiting him for defending himself. He wasn’t angry at boy; he could see how horribly he had been mistreated and he couldn’t blame him for developing a cruel side. He looked at the boy suddenly feeling quite concerned for him.

Gavin for his part was lying in a state of shock. He had never been defeated so easily before, he was one of the most powerful mutants of his age and he had just been humiliated by the new guy. The man himself didn’t appear to be that angry with him, that made him feel marginally better but then he saw the guards. They were moving towards him. He was going to be punished, that made his blood run cold. They were going to hurt him and there was nothing he could do to stop him; he had recently been implanted with a chip just like Piotr’s and he could feel it pulsing in him right now. He became so distressed that his powers started to falter, and he could no longer share people sight or their feelings. He was totally alone in a black void and all he could hear was the footsteps approach him. 

At that Gavin burst into tears like a little boy. 

As Colossus watched on his brotherly instincts kicked in. He no longer cared how this boy had attacked him, all that concerned him was that he was distressed and upset. Despite knowing he was probably inviting punishment into himself, he walked over and tried to comfort the boy.

Gavin immediately felt the arms wrap themselves around him, he shrieked thinking they were a guards but then he noticed how warm they were, how smooth and how they were completely bare. It was him, the Russian boy he had attacked. He was hugging him.

“Please, do not cry.” Piotr wanted to tell the boy everything was going to be fine but that was evidently a lie. So, he continued to hold him as he started to rub his back gently.

Gavin still couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He hadn’t received any affection or comfort since he was 10 and the man he had attacked was giving it to him. He buried his head on his shoulder and cried even harder.

The tender moment was abruptly ended when he felt the large man arch his back and scream. His chip had been activated. He felt every muscle go tense, standing out as if etched on like a statue and then he collapsed breaking off the embrace. 

Gavin didn’t even have the time to check if he was all right when he felt a gloved hand grasped around his wrist. He shrieked as it started to pull at him and when another hand grabbed him it dissolved into a long wordless wail as he was dragged out of the cafeteria. 

_Poor boy_ **,** Colossus wanted to go and help him, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t afraid of punishment if it meant preventing further suffering to the boy, but he simply couldn’t move. That shock had been the most intense one he had experienced yet, and his entire body was spasming in pain. He was paralysed, but even in his agony he was aware of something grabbing hold of his ankle. Something with claws.

“C’mon kid. It’s time we got you down to physical and put you through your paces.” With that the man started to drag Colossus across the tile’s floors. Whatever had grabbed him was strong, Colossus was an enormous man, and the figure was dragging him like he weighed nothing.

The shock had ended, and Colossus was slowly regaining his senses. As he approached the double doors, he realised who was dragging him. He remembered the voice, it had belonged to the mutant who had greeted him when he was walking down the glass corridor, the mutant who had freedom and even, seemingly, authority in this place. His eyes widened in horror as he remembered something else.

It was the man who had touched him.

Hu suddenly grabbed hold of his crutch as if to protect himself against the phantom memory of the mans claw stroking along his penis. They were past the doors now and back in the corridor. He tried to kick out, but his muscles were still in spasm through the electric shock. Then they stopped.

He didn’t know why at first but then he realised what was causing the delay. The masked men were halting the lion shaped mutant.

“Creed, what are you doing?” It was the first time he had heard a guard speak through the visor, and it sounded so distorted and inhuman it chilled him.

“Taking him to be through his paces, like you’re supposed to?” He grunted back.

“That’s what we were doing.” The man behind the visor was furious. The guards at weapon x hated Sabretooth. They hated how one mutant had gained so much favour with the top brass that he could do as he pleased and even order them about. He even had dared to strike them at times. Once when a guard drunkenly pointed out he was nothing but Wolverines tribute act he had broken his jaw.

He was also furious about how he dared to presume to exercise authority over young Piotr. The task of indoctrinating him into weapon x was a delicate one. Every waking moment in his life needed to be designed to emphasis their absolute control over him. Even his bathroom times were to be strictly controlled and monitored. While Victor creed was cruel, he was also blunt. He would play with Piotr, talk to him and make him feel like a human, while he was supposed to be becoming a weapon.

But he saw the smug glint in Victors eyes, and he knew there was nothing he could dissuade him.

“Just make sure you get him there in one piece.” He seethed.

“I’ll make sure.” He grinned, flashing his fangs. Then with that over he continued his journey with the young Russian man in tow, he opened the elevator door and threw him in like a rag doll. He noticed to his irritation that he just crumpled onto the floor.

“You’re not crippled are ya? Those shocks can hurt a lot.” That was putting it mildly. He remembered how some of the toughest guys he ever knew where brought to tears by the chips, weeping like toddlers at the force of Dr. Cornelius technology. But he heard the man answering quietly.

“No, I can stand.”

“Then do it.” As he did so, he noticed how shaky his legs were and how he had to lean on the wall as he stood. That annoyed him, he was to begin his physical exercises today, to determine how fit and strong he was in his normal form but if he was that hurt, he couldn’t participate. They would find a way to blame him, he grimaced.

But he soon forgot about that as he looked on at the hurting boy in front of him. The last time he had seen him he was wearing a tight speedo they had humiliatingly put him in, he could tell he was well endowed by looking at his bulge but now that he was totally naked he could see how enormous his cock really was. He licked his lips at it, suddenly wanting him to fail at his assessments. As the favourite pet of weapon x he was allowed to play with the lesser prisoners from time to time. Piotr Rasputin unfortunately as of right now was a highly valued asset and he was denied the fun of playing with him. He then sniffed the air, the boy smelt good, he was completely clean despite spending his every waking moment nude, he smelt nice and fresh.

Colossus backed away as much as his sore body would permit at the sound of the deep animalistic inhale from the mutant man. He was extremely nervous being in such close proximity to him, he was so close he could make out his ears through his long, mane like hair. He could see the mutant ears were pointed. But as the elevator moved, he noticed the mutant didn’t move or touch him, he only smiled at him. That made him relax somewhat. Soon, he felt brave enough to speak to him.

“What will happen to that boy?” He asked concerned.

“Hmmm, what boy?”

“The boy who attacked me. What are they going to do to him?”

“Punishment, I think,” he said in a voice that suggested Piotr was a complete imbecile, “you can’t break the rules here. And Gavin was annoying everyone anyway.” He shrugged indifferently.

“But he attacked me. I do not want him punished.” The man only laughed at that.

“Tell me, what say you think you got around here?” He indicated at Colossus naked flesh. The boy just got angry at that; he saw his fists clench.

“Let me take his punishment.” He declared.

“I would be real careful with that offer. You don’t know how they punish mutants here.” 

“I do, I’ve….”

“Had your guts emptied by Dr. Hines, I know. Trust me, kid. That’s nothing compared to what they can do to you.” He couldn’t help but add.” Plus, you might have to get used to it, anyway. I hear the docs arguing that you should have a cleansing every day for at least a month, until you know your place.” 

He smirked at how pale his face suddenly got.

At that the elevator stopped, after the door was opened Colossus was again back in a series of hallway but now, they were of a mammoth proportion and he could see the doors were spaced out very wildly.

“What is this place?”

“Were the next rounds of your tests will take place.” He saw the mutants big, handsome face scrunch up in confusion.

“But I’ve already been tested with the fire, and the bullets and the pressure.” He rudely laughed in responce.

“More than just your powers, kid. We want to see what your like in your normal state. We know you only have powers when you’re steeled up, so we want to see just how strong and fit you really are.”

Piotr just looked incredulously at his naked body. While he was modest and shy, he was aware he was in phenomenal shape and was quietly rather proud of how muscular he was. The lion faced mutant could tell what he was thinking.

“We know you’re in great shape, kid,” he gave Piotr’s perfect eight pack a long stroke, “but they want to know how good.” As his touch left Piotr, he looked around, “But you’re not going to reach your full potential when you’re still hurt so you can rest for half an hour.”

Piotr squinted suspiciously at that suspecting some new trick, but he realised the mutant wasn’t lying. He was going to give him some rest to collect himself, he looked at the mutant gratefully forgetting how he had touched and leered at him before sitting down on the ground, with his legs crossed.

As his rest time crept on, Sabretooth started to get restless and started to pace the halls. Eventually he got so bored he started to talk to the Russian, silently sitting on the ground.

“So, you know Wolverine?” At hearing the mans question, Piotr’s ears perked up.

“Yes, we were teammates.” He responded quietly, unsure what to make of the mans question.

“I know that you were caught trying to hide with him. He escaped, so no happy reunion.” Piotr thought he was mocking him; little did he know he was talking about himself.

Then he turned to him, “What’s he like now?” he asked in genuine curiosity. That confused Piotr.

“Logan, he is a…. good man. He can be crude and harsh, but he is a good man.” Sabretooth could see the naked colossus at his feet his blue eyes squinting at the effort of describing his teammate in the most diplomatic terms possible. 

“Whatever you say, kid.” He laughed, then added. “But trust me, back in the day, He wasn’t so nice.”

“You knew, Wolverine. You worked with him?” Suddenly to Victor creeds great shock he saw Piotr piercing eyes seemingly morph and widen into soft delicate ones, “You’ve been in this terrible place this whole time? I am so sorry.”

For a few seconds, he could only look down at the man in shock.

Then he burst out laughing. 

It was just so hysterical to him, the irony of it. That out of all the people who would show him sympathy it would be the recruit he had touched, humiliated and had forcibly dragged him to be put through torturously difficult assignments.

“Heh, fuck. Christ, your so fucking nice.” He said through bursts of laughter to Colossus confusion, he couldn't understand what was so funny. He then walked over and proceeded to ruffle his dark hair like he was a child. “That’s really not for the best here. If you don’t learn to grow a pair of balls, you’ll be eaten alive in this place.”

Which he couldn’t deny he wanted. As he held his head, he noticed how close the young mans face was too his crotch and his eyed widened with the possibilities of what he could do to him if he wasn’t being given so much attention by the suits at Weapon-x.

At that, he let go off Piotr’s head and left the mutant to enjoy the remainder of his half hour of rest. As he did so Piotr glared at the man for mocking his compassion and occasionally staring at him in a way that made feel deeply uncomfortable. Then the half hour ended, and the lion shaped man dragged him roughly to his feet.

“Time to put you through your paces.” He said simply and he pulled Piotr by his arm to a door and opened it.

In their Piotr could see an enormous running track, the environment was completely artificial, but it was kept at a nice cool temperature. He could see on each corner there was a man armed with a baton and there were cameras placed everywhere too. Some wall mounted, some fixed in the middle of the room but they would record every movement of his. 

There was another technician waiting for him but the door there was a series of box’s to her side. She looked annoyed.

“You're late.”

“Well he needed a rest. You people shouldn’t shock him all the time.” He replied smugly.

The technician looked at him annoyed but realised there was no scolding Sabretooth, so she irritably shrugged and opened one of the box’s at his feet. Piotr squinted suspiciously when he saw what was being taken out, they were small, thin, flexible round devices each about the size of quarter dollars.

“They’re sensors to monitor how you get on as you work out.” Sabretooth explained. The hatched faced technician looked at him darkly.

“Don’t talk to it. It doesn’t need to know what’s going one.” Victor looked at the woman daring to lecture to him, then decided it wasn’t worth the trouble of annoying weapon x personnel, so he shrugged and decided to enjoy the upcoming show.

Piotr was then told to remain still as they placed the bio sensors on him. They were self-adhesive as well for easy placement. One went on the man’s wide chest, another on the left side of his torso, a third on his neck, and a fourth on the inner side of his right thigh. Finally, four more of them, simple pulse meters, were wrapped around the boy's thumbs and index fingers. 

To the technicians irritation the most animalistic member of weapon x walked up to the boy, who looked very uncomfortable at the attention. 

"How'd they feel?" He inquired gruffly. 

"I...do not feel them." He replied quietly. It was the truth, the sensors were so light it was as it nothing was there. 

"Are you sure?" and when he received a nervous shake he chuckled in response and placed a claw on the edge of one sensor and started to twirl his finger around it. To Piotrs distress it was the sensor on his inner thigh. 

"Because we dont want them on ya too lightly. You'll be worked like a dog today, don't want one to knock off." His claw was continuing to swirl along the firm flesh and sensitive skin. 

He noticed the technician was giving him a glare that could have melted Wolverines fancy claws so he decided to back off. He pulled his hand back, making sure the tip of his claw brushed against Piotrs penis, and took him by a broad shoulder.

His assessment was ready to begin.

Piotr was led to stand on the track and remained there. As he stood quietly he noticed there was no starting line. He was then addressed by lion faced mutant again.

“Okay, kid the rules are simple here. You just run, as fast as you can and for as long as you can. Don’t think about how much longer you have to do it or how many laps you’ve done. You only stop when you hear the bell, got it?” The teenager nervously nodded his head that he did.

“Then I guess you better get started.” Piotr received a smack from the man, like the one he had been given in the corridor yesterday. It was less a blow and more a firm, lingering squeeze of his buttocks. As he heard the mutants steps withdraw behind him, he simply stood quietly for a few seconds waiting for instruction. Then he heard a banging noise, and without needing further prompting he began to run.

The technician and Dr. Hines, who was watching everything Piotr did, were impressed by how swift and agile he was. They assumed that due to his build, that he would only truly excel at feats requiring strength, but he was running very quickly.

Piotr for his part took that man, Victors, advice to heart and didn’t think about how long he was going to be running and just pumped his legs with as much energy as his body could muster. Soon he was singularly concentrated on the track and his test.

Sabretooth for his part was enjoying the show. Colossus body was starting to be bathed in sweat, the bright artificial light was reflected off his physique. It looked like he had been oiled, it really brought out his fantastic muscles much more clearly and the only hint of exhaustion on the kid was the tired expression on his handsome face. But he also looked determined, like he was refusing to let himself be defeated by his circumstances. Victor admired that. 

Currently, he was standing next to a corner so he could enjoy the view when Piotr had to slow down and he could get a better look at his Adonis like physique in motion. The guard on the other side of the track face was completely obscured by his mask but he could sense his irritation, he was complicating things. But he didnt care the guard had no say in what he did, the kid was going to perform well no matter what and he was certainly not going to be denied his show. As the fit young man ran past him, his eyes feasted on how his hard toned stomach and thighs rippled, he enjoyed the sound of his manly grunts as he exerted himself, he even enjoyed the mans taste; his mutant senses could detect the sweat in the air as the boy perspired as he labored. Sabretooth felt his pants tighten and he decided that no matter how elevated young rasputins status becomes he would have him at some point, as the man ran past oblivious to the lust he was inducing in Sabertooth growled silently to himself, frustrated he couldn't enjoy him that very night. 

Then he heard a metallic voice in his ear piece. 

"Viktor, you should have been on the plane an hour ago." 

At that, Sabertooth growl became much louder, he knew what he was talking about. He had a mission to do, something to do with wiping out some politically connected family in India, or was it Pakistan? It didn't matter, as long as he knew their faces and names he would kill them. With a sigh he started to walk towards the door leading into the corridor, as he took one last, precious fleeting glimpse of the Russian teenager sweat and toil in the nude he realized his mission would take him at least a week. The family he was being sent to kill where numerous, well guarded, and had the sense to spread their living quarters all throughout the country. But that might not be a bad thing, another week of his current regiment and Piotr Rasputin will be a very well trained young man, or he might have impressed the suits so much he would be untouchable, a favored pet like he was. The thought alone made him grimace but he decided he was overthinking things, and he had never been a man for complicated thoughts, he was a creature of action. He would prove his worth to weapon x like always did and the rewards would follow. 

Piotr for his part didnt dare slow down when he saw the lion shaped mutant leave. Indeed, he had not been entirely sure what he was seeing at first, his body was warm, exhausted and his vision was blurry, he wiped the sweat off his face with a large forearm without slowing his pace down and he saw that, yes, the sadistic man was leaving. He had felt relieved at that, while he had no doubt the guards who remained where instructed to be cruel to him, it was a calculated sort of cruelty, while he felt the man, despite how he had permitted him much needed rest, had a sadistic and perverted side and would hurt him for his own amusement no matter how he performed. With the man gone he had could focus on completing his exercises, whenever that would happen. He had no idea how much longer he had until he could stop, he had no idea how long he had been forced to run. There was no clocks or recordings of any kind in the room. So he just continued to run, ignoring the pains in his feet and legs as he continued to force his body to pound the cool track. A few more laps and he forgot all about the feline mutant and again the world had been condensed in his mind to the track, the room and the guards, who were so quiet it was like they were extensions of the rooms security equipment. The only sounds, apart from his heavy breathing and panting, were the smacking of his bare feet as they contacted with the floor.

Eventually Colossus started to get tired, he tried to continue at his current speed but his chest had become a roaring furnace, his legs had become lead weights, and he had started to get dizzy. He began to slow down.

That’s when he felt the batons.

As soon as they saw that the Russian mutant had begone to slack him off they followed their orders and struck him. Mainly across the buttocks and thighs, they had precise, very well-trained, aim. That spurned some further running out from him. He was soon picking up speed again especially when he approached a corner.

But eventually even that ceased to work, Colossus was utterly spent, exhausted, and soon was only capable of a slow trot. That earned him even harsher strikes until eventually he simply collapsed. One of the guards approached him, his arm raised to strike him, but he heard buzzing in his ear and a woman’s voice spoke to him, Dr. Hines.

“Leave him alone for now. Let him rest and give him one of the supplements to eat. Then start him on the next test.” With that the guard shrugged and put his baton down.

As the doctor sat in her office, sipping coffee. She smiled at the results being beamed up to her computer. Piotr was in even greater shape than she had expected and that was in an exercise his body clearly wasn’t accustomed to. Next up was weight training which would suit his bulky physique much more. Her eyes widened with pleasure at the thought of it, watching firm, toned muscle flexing, a handsome face straining, and a large pair of cock and balls swinging. 

At the moment her main hope was the get the rest of the board to agree to giving her full control of his bodily functions to her and allow her to begin him on the programmes new sexual training. She looked at a machine evilly in her office. She was being met with resistance, some pointed out Colossus was already extremely well behaved and if their control over him became even harsher he might decide to rebel with no hope of better treatment to persuade him to obey them or simply go mad from abuse.

She sighed, realising they had a point but as she looked on the screen in her laptop now focused on Piotr as he lay on the race track exhausted she realised how badly she wanted him placed under her care again.

As Piotr lay on the ground staring into the ceiling, silently praying that his teammates would break In and save him, he was startled when he felt something being thrown at him. It was bar of some sort strange chewy like material. He looked at it suspiciously.

“It’s an energy bar, to help get you ready for your next work out.” Suddenly, Piotr slumped down even more. He was going to have to work out even more? But he was already so exhausted.

But he knew he had no choice, so he took the bar in his mouth and awkwardly bit some off. It wasn’t bad tasting, if anything it was completely flavourless and it felt weird going down his throat, but the effects were immediate. He suddenly felt new energy in his body. He was allowed 20 more minutes of rest before he was taken to his next exercise.

What followed was the most physically draining day of his young life. He had to do an hour and a half of rigorous weightlifting, followed by two hours of Calisthenics that concluded with a combination of both elements. He had to do a series of pull ups with a dumbbell attached to his waist, followed by a long series of jumping jacks with heavy weights attached to his arms and legs. After that he was taken to a pool, he had almost looked forward to it. Expecting it to be easier or at the very least refreshing after what he had endured but he discovered it was a swim unlike any he had ever done. Weights had been attached to him, half his equivalent body weight, as he had been ordered to power through a series of laps.

While each series of exercises had been punctuated by a rest period and another energy bar by the end of the day he was totally and utterly exhausted. Or he thought it was the end of the day, he had no way of knowing the time and he hadn’t seen the sky once.

Regardless, after his time in the pool, he was returned to his cell. The lights were on and shone much more brightly than they had before. The room was also roasting, causing discomfort to his overheated body. He slumped down on his undersized bed merely desperate to rest just for a little bit and wondered what was going to be done to him. 

As Piotr considered that Dr. Hines had finished off examining the data she was receiving into her computer. The results were remarkable, Colossus strength and stamina were something to behold. So much so she was surprised that Piotr’s powers had no influence on his body when he wasn’t armoured up.

 _Why can’t all men look like that?_ She thought sighing as a screen focused on his abs tightening and loosening as he powered through a series of sit-ups. But she recomposed herself as she looked through her papers, Colossus was indeed going to be a valued asset. His abilities were extremely powerful, he was a remarkable physical specimen, and he was already a highly trained and obedient young man.

The only problem was his aversion to violence and his kind nature. They had all been surprised when he had comforted the boy who attacked him, but she knew that was a problem that could be overcome. Weapon x breaks even the strongest and most disciplined of minds, which Piotr was hardly a member off.

Her mind became more lecherous at the thought of what she and her team could do to him when all individuality and thought of freedom were completely gone. She knew her youngest nurse wanted to use him sexually and she had some consideration to following their example. But such joys where for the future, now she had a meeting with her superior.

She walked out of office and into the corridor she walked further until she was approaching an officer. Dr. Cornelius office, his real one, not the gilded observation room he sat in while observing new arrivals being tortured.

As she knocked the door she heard the door unlock, the only indication she would receive that she was welcome. She walked into the office of Abraham Cornelius.

The room was much more austere than the room he enjoyed watching the examinations through. It was rather minimalist and dark, which was rather the point this was his workplace the observation room ostentatious natured was designed to intimidate and overwhelm new arrivals rather than provide comfort to its owner. The only real lightning was from the glow of the computer screen and the lights in the glass containers. She looked at them and shuttered, she always found them and their contents rather disturbing. They contained the bodies of bisected and mutilated mutants. Their flesh carefully preserved but she was even more disturbed at what was in some of the smaller containers preserved. Scraps of skin, nails and bone.

Even years later he still wouldn’t let Wolverines escape go.

“Dr. Hines.” A polite voice addressed her. Even in the darkened room his glasses seemed to gleam.

“Dr. Cornelius.” She said her voice low in deference. Despite the fact that he was visible ageing and dressed much more plainly than her his superior position was one she had always remembered.

As she got closer she saw what was being displayed on the large panels on the wall, they were all of Colossus and his actions since he had arrived at their facility. She saw that it was not merely pleasurable footage such as him bathing or exercising in the nude but also footage of where he had broken down the night before in his bed or when he had woken up stripped down and dressed in a speedo when he had been placed in one of their holding cells.

She saw that on his desk holding his personal computer Colossus uniform was placed besides his PC. His boots, his top, his armbands and his red shorts. She wondered what he was doing with them, she knew that her boss had homosexual urges and she had tried to win his favor by making Colossus bend, pose and position himself in the most revealing way possible in front of him but she didn’t think of him as a pervert. He was much too intelligent and powerful to deserve that title.

Indeed, he offered her his chair while he stood in genteel fashion which she accepted with a smile. As she sat down he continued to stare at the screen, one now focused on Piotr’s face contorted in agony as he had been given his cleansing. She realized that must mean he had cameras in her room without her knowledge.

“Sir?” She politely addressed him as he watched Piotr and his exquisite form being tormented, he looked at her.

“Yes, Doctor?”

“I have all of Rasputin’s data here, sir.” She said while handing him the contents.

“Very good, Dr. Hines.” Then he smiled at her, “ But it seems rather superfluous, I don’t need to read anymore than what I have to know that this boy is a truly remarkable find.”

Her polite smile strained . “Remarkable, but I do think you should read the new data we have recorded on his fitness. He’s a very strong young man, I think he’ll soon eclipse Creed with the right training and perhaps even Wolverine given the time.” She flinched at the realizing she had touched on a sensitive issue with her superior.

“No-one will ever eclipse, Wolverine, my dear. No-one,” Seeing how awkward that made her look he politely added, “but certainly the greatest subject we’ve had beneath our roof in years.”

“Yes, he is, but.....” She saw him look at her and suddenly her mouth felt dry, “But I’m afraid his psychology might delay the process……somewhat.” She was surprised at how his face changed, he was smirking.

“I know much about sweet young Piotr’s disposition. Its off no concern.” He said confidently.

It was her turn to grin, she knew it her boss always knew something about their subjects, something to make them break. She was about to leave when the scientist began talking to her again.

“My dear, may I ask one thing of you?”

“Yes, of course.”

“ I need you and your nurses to vacate your infirmary for the rest of the evening.”

“……May I ask why?”

“Im summoning Colossus up. I mean to dine with him. He should be on his way to the observation chamber now” 

“Dine with him? Why would you do that?”

“I want to know the man who will soon be turning into are most prized asset.”

“But you have everything you need right here.”

“Data is one thing but I wish to speak with the man,” the he smiled at her, “I also mean to end his gentle nature tonight.” 

Her eyes widened in recognition, then she smiled. Weapon x future was always safe in her bosses hands.

“Of course, sir. Anything you need.”

Each step was an effort for Piotr, it wasn’t just the physical pain, although his legs like all his muscles were hurting him after the days intensive, demanding exercises, but because he was now in a familiar area, one which he had hoped never to return to. It was the opulent wooden corridors which contained the infirmary.

As he forced his legs to move with each step, he felt his eyes moisten. This wasn’t fair, he had done everything asked of him and obeyed without hesitation. Why was he being brought back to the cruel doctor and her perverted nurses?

He tried to stand up tall and stare down the corridors with stoic determination but that was beyond him now. All he could do was walk slowly and to everything in his power to avoid breaking down. His face was glum, slumped, and depressed as he marched down the corridors.

His eyes widened when he saw it, but he was surprised when he walked past the doctors room and was instead walked to the door beside it. The room where that man had stared and observed his humiliation.

The door opened by itself, despite how old it looked wood with detailed carvings on it, it must be mechanical in some way. When he stepped in, he was surprised how pleasant it was, there was a soft Persian rug underneath his feet, it felt soothing on his sore soles. He only just appreciated how sore his feet were after a day of nothing but exercise and two days being entirely barefoot. More importantly, he felt the fire. As it had been lit as he been examined, it was lit now, and he immediately felt better as the heat warmed his nude body and the cackling reminded him of home with his parents.

As he stepped in closer and examined the room, he realized it was empty there was no one there, not the old man, not the doctor, no one. It was rather eerie.

He noticed that the infirmary while vacant was brightly lit, he shuttered at the memory of what had been done to him in there. He even started to feel the nurse’s hands caressing him again. His eyes widened when he saw that there had been a dining table put forth in the middle of the room and it was placed right beside the glass partition. He looked at his guards quizzingly. They pointed at the chairs besides the table.

He looked suspicious, thinking it was a trick, “Which chair am I to sit on?” He doubted he’d be given any choice, even in that. They pointed at a specific chair, which he promptly sat down in.

When he turned his head he knew why it had been designated for him, it was adjacent to the chair where he had been bound too and cleansed. He started to feel it again, the nozzle invading his most private area and the liquid filling him up. His breathing started to increase again at the thought of having to spend another session in that evil chair.

As he did so, he kicked his leg slightly and was surprised how soft the tablecloth. Like everything else in the room, the table was richly design and ornate. Even the plates and cutlery on the table were gold or at least appeared to be gold.

It was overwhelming to him, he was a simple farmers son from the soviet union. He had found the pleasures and comforts at the mansion in New York exotic and luxurious, to the slight amusement of his friends at the X men. But this was obscene. That may be the point, luxury to intimidate as well as to please. He certainly didn’t feel very privileged sitting there, with the rosewood of the chair cool against his bare skin. He was still naked like an animal and he was facing the room where he had been tormented and degraded. 

This evening was not going to be a gentle one, he realized.

As if on cue, a figure emerged from the door. It was him, the enigmatic, bearded man who had watched him yesterday. The one who had observed him without missing a single second. His face was lined with age and his beard was snow white but there was strength in his eyes. Despite his body being old his posture was perfect, and he was lean as a man a third his age. As he walked and saw Piotr sitting there his eyes flashed.

“Mr. Rasputin.” He said in a tone used to address a work colleague instead of a naked slave.

Piotr didn’t know what to say, he didn’t what his name was, he had forgotten what the female doctor had told him and he was no longer wearing a white coat with his name tag on it. Instead he adorned an immaculate suit.

He just quietly muttered. “Hello.” 

He smiled politely at his prisoner again. “ Good evening, I am so very happy that I have had a chance to meet you, Mr. Rasputin. How are you feeling?”

Colossus felt his jaw drop at that, there was a number of things he could say but he settled for a simple. “Good.”

“Good? If I where you I what feel better than good. In these last two days you’ve proven yourself a marvel. A treasure to be coveted. Why in your exercise routine alone I believe you outperformed several Olympic athletes.”

The mans tone appeared genuine but Piotr felt he was being played with and he squinted in suspicion, but he muttered a sullen. “Thank you,” then added an even quieter, “Sir.”

The man just waved at that. “No formalities, Piotr please. Titles have always meant nothing to me. You may call me by my name, Doctor Abraham Cornelius.”

Piotr sniffed at that, how could he be informal with the man who had ordered his abuse? So, he settled for a simple. “Yes, Mr. Cornelius.”

“If that’s what you want to call me.”

He didn’t say anything, he kept staring at him, while the fire kept burning. Eventually, Piotr felt like he had to say something.

“Mr. Cornelius?”

“Yes.” He said kindly.

“Are you the head of Weapon-x?” He simply smiled at the question.

“No one is, my dear boy. No one is. I am in a position of authority yes and due to my seniority, I’m given an elevated voice in decision making but I am only one cog in a machine.” That confused him, he was admitting to being the mastermind here but denying it at the same time.

“Is there anything else you want to know?” He said kindly.

Suddenly Piotr’s mouth was dry, but he needed to know. “What are you going to do to me?”

His eyes widened in surprise, “I thought that was obvious. We are training you. To take your place as a valuable asset for weapon X and your adopted country.”

“But what kind of things are you going to do to train me?” He said quietly.

“That is entirely at your own choosing. If you behave and work hard, which I must say you are certainly doing, then we will continue as we have today. Putting yourself and your powers through rigorous testing to determine your true potential and to help you reach it.” He made it sound like a favour.

“And what If I don’t meet your expectations?” He said, the man’s eyes were apologetic.

“You had a taste of it under Dr. Hines care yesterday, Piotr. All freedoms and dignities will cease. Every aspect of your body will be firmly controlled by us, everything.”

“But you already control me now. I haven’t worn any clothes since last night. “He said suddenly feeling rather angry. The man just looked at him sympathetically. 

“Such measures are temporary. If you get past your first week we will permit you clothing. After that well provide you with a uniform as you move onto combat training.” His ears perked up at that “combat training” so he truly was being trained to become an assassin like Wolverine had been.

“Ill fight but ill never kill for you. No matter what you do to me.” He swore.

The mans glasses shone in amusement at that but he said nothing.

Suddenly there was richly dressed waiters entering into the room, they were carrying plates of food.

“We shall talk about this after dinner, Piotr. For now, let’s sup together.”

The meal was very rich looking, it looked like duck. Besides his plate, a glass was filled with wine. Piotr had never tasted wine, the most his family could afford back home was cheap beer and this wine looked very expensive. The delicate looking glass seemed absurd next to his large hands, still red and raw from all the weightlifting he had done today.

The man politely bid him to eat. Piotr was suspicious, he thought the meal might be poisoned or tampered with but when he saw the older man began to eat, he tentatively took a bite.

After that he was lost.

He had never eaten so well, not even in Xavier’s mansion. The food was delicious, and it filled his aching stomach. He even liked the wine. He thought it tasted bitter at first, but he quickly grew to enjoy it.

They ate in silence, Piotr didn’t say a word due to his desire to try to ignore his bizarre situation, eating fine food with the man who was the cause of so much of his suffering, totally naked, and tried to enjoy his food. Dr. Cornelius silence was due to his preference of observing his inmates, he noticed Colossus kept closing his eyes as if he were trying to imagine he was somewhere else, his family home perhaps. His eyes would occasionally flicker in pleasure as he ate something particularly good, as he was served second helping, he even rubbed his stomach. Which had now lost some of its definition, he suspected Dr. Hines nurses would be upset at him for that. After the meal was done, more servants were summoned to take the plates away. 

“So, Piotr did you enjoy that?”

Piotr nodded contently, almost happily.

“That was a taste of what life could be like if you prove yourself a valuable asset to us.” He saw Piotr looked both suspicious yet anticipatory at the notion, like a child approaching a beehive, not knowing whether they were risking pain or pleasure.

Then he added, “However, while I do not doubt your physical capabilities, Piotr. We are still concerned over your delicacy regarding the ending of human life.”

At that Piotr sapphire eyes hardened. “I told you I would do anything, but I won’t kill. Logan told us he remembered sabotage and rescue missions as well as assassinations. I will do that.” When he finished that line, Piotr realised he heard something.

It sounded like something was scratching behind the walls.

The man raised his arms, “You raise a fine point but unfortunately, we are an operation dedicated to the performance of rather unpleasant aspects of government affairs and the will to end a life is a prerequisite to joining it.”

Piotr’s will hardened even further; he straightened his back.

“I will never kill.” He said plainly.

The man didn’t seem bothered at that, “You wear your convictions well, Piotr. I now, mere pain or humiliation will never persuade you to kill. I find that admirable. However, you are the strongest mutant we have procured in a decade and I can’t let such an opportunity pass us by.” He removed a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, soon a projector was activated beaming an image into the walls of the room.

Piotr stopped breathing when he saw what was on it. 

It was his childhood home.

And his parents were outside.

He stood up so quickly he knocked the chair he was sitting on other.

“Mama. Papa.” He covered himself then, feeling that not even an image of his parents should see him in such an indecent state. 

He heard the old man chuckle behind him, at that he roared. He screamed like an animal and bulled over to the scientist. He grabbed the heavy table and threw it with one arm like it was nothing.

 _Amazing,_ thought the doctor, such strength in his human form, He read the reports and seen the footage but seeing it up close was something else. It also had the unfortunate effect of enlightening him over how valuable Colossus family truly were to him.

The table hit the partition so hard it cracked but he didn’t notice it. All that he could think of was the destruction of the man who had threatened his parents. He rushed over to him and picked him up by the scuff of his neck. He lifted him up. While he glared into his face, his eyes burning with fury and growling at him he realised he didn’t look frightened. No matter, he was a weak old man, and he was going to……

What? Kill him? And then what? He was naked, he didn’t know where he was, and these people knew were his family lived. Plus, there was still that chip in his head.

 _My chip,_ then he froze in horror.

It hadn’t activated, not even when he had attacked that man who was the leader of the facility in all but name. That must mean one thing. He was so confident of his mastery of Colossus that he felt he didn’t need to use it and as he felt his grip on him loosen, he realised something.

He was right.

There’s nothing he could do. That feeling that realisation of his sheer helplessness hit him so badly he fell to his knees, there was tears in his eyes and his chest had become a furnace he was breathing so heavily. When the doctor addressed him, he sounded as calm as ever.

“Good, Piotr. Very good. That was smart of you. You’re learning.” He rubbed Colossus, a man who could effortlessly kill him, like he was a dog. Then he continued, “You deserve some respect for that. I’ll show you that wasn’t a bluff.” With that he pressed a button and suddenly the image came alive, suddenly he could hear his parent’s voices.

They sounded like they were pleading at something in the house.

“Illyana, please come out. I know you’re upset but there’s a party for you.”

He scrunched his nose up, party? What party? And why were they pleading with his little sister to come with them?

Then it dawned on him.

_It’s her 8 th birthday. _

He felt his heart break , he had known her birthday was coming up. He had wanted to go back so much but the professor had told him it still wasn’t safe. He had told him that he could give him one of his painting and he would make sure they received it on time. He wondered if he had kept his word.

“No!” Shouted a little voice.

“But honey,” his mother said, “people are waiting for you.”

“I don’t care! I don’t care about anybody I want Piotr.” That stabbed into him like a knife.

 _Forgive me, snowflake. It was to keep you safe_.

He heard his father answer. “Illyana, your brother loved you. He can’t be her for our own good. He still cares about you. Look he even sent you one of his painting….” She screamed then.

“I don’t want a stupid painting. I want Piotr!” 

Piotr felt tears falling down his cheeks at that.

The old man paused the recording. 

“That was from yesterday, I believe or early hours of this day,” he then looked at the broken man at his feet and added mockingly, “ she did go to the party I believe,” then he frowned, “She didn’t look like she enjoyed herself.” Piotr only cried more at that.

“Please, please. I’ll do whatever you ask.”

“I don’t doubt your intent or word, Piotr. You would do anything to keep your family safe. But I doubt your capabilities. You don’t have the killer instinct, you said it yourself.”

“Please, I’ll learn. I will.” He pleaded at his feet.

“And what if you falter in the field?” 

“I won’t. I swear.”

“As you say. “Then his eyes lit up in mischief, “There is a way to prove your willing to do what it takes, Piotr.”

“I will, just don’t hurt my family.” He was so distressed he hadn’t noticed the scratching had gotten louder.

“Very well.” And he pressed a button and a panel on the wall behind Piotr opened. His blue eyes widened when he saw who was in it

It was the boy who had attacked him that morning.

And what had been done to him sickened him.

There was blood heavily drying around his ears where they had been ruptured and there was large bloody bandages around his legs.

He got up at that suddenly forgetting everything but the boys suffering.

“Monster.”

“No need to be cruel, he’s not that ugly.” The old man replied.

The scaled boy clawed at the air in front of him and sensed there was nothing impeding him anymore. He tried to escape but all he could do was crawl. The scientist just looked on dispassionately. 

“Well you promised you would do anything to prove your worth. Here it is. End that things life.”

The boy just mewled on the ground helplessly, completely unaware what was going on.

“No. I will not.”

“Whatever you ask, you said to me.”

“I’ll kill anyone who deserves it, but not this. He’s a boy.”

“That’s not what you promised. If you go back on your word so easily, I can’t trust you, I’m afraid.” He pressed a button, again and now the screen was showing a video of Piotr home in real time. This time the video was different. There was something different about the video.

It looked like it was from the scope of a rifle.

A voice chattered into the room.

**Target in sight, sir. Prepared to shoot when ready.**

The old man had never seen a man as broken as the boy was in front of him. He was still, wide eyed, unblinking. 

Then he saw him pick something up off the remains of the dinner table.

A knife.

“Piotr, this is farcical. I told you can’t thr….” He paused when he saw that he was raising the knife to his own throat.

“Piotr, what are you doing?”

“I won’t kill that poor boy and I won’t let you use me.” He brought the knife to his throat, drawing blood.

The scientist just smirked.

“Well, if you do. Your family will be joining you extremely shortly.” He noticed the Slavic giants hand still itself.

 _Good,_ he thought, _he's almost too easy._ So, he continued.

“Soldier fire in 1. 2…”

“Wait!” he yelled desperately not a deep roar but in a broken boyish voice. He dropped the knife.

The old man eyes shone in triumph.

“Soldier, belay that.”

**Yes sir.**

He walked over to the musclebound teenager. “Now, Piotr. You know what to do.”

The Russians head slumped in defeat, he felt bile rising up his throat and his body felt numb. Yet he walked over to the abused slave.

When he was on him, he knelt done and took him into a hug. The boy sensing something grabbing immediately but ineffectually started to shriek and scramble, but Piotr didn’t let go. Instead, he started to rub his back and he even raised the boys hand to his hair so he could feel a human as his last source of contact and not one of the armoured guards.

“Shh, poor boy. I am so sorry for this,” his voice broke at that, “Please forgive me. It is for my family”

As Gavin lay there in Piotr’s solid arms and chest, each as hard as rock, he couldn't help but feel oddly comforted. He recognised them as belonging to the older boy he had attacked the morning previously. He had been so wrong about him.

_Sorry, Mister. I didn’t know you were so nice. I didn’t know, I was just so angry at how they kept hurting me._

As the hug continued, he felt better. No one had ever been this kind or affectionate to him in all his life, no one. The large hand was rubbing his back, the hand was calloused and strong but it had a gentleness to it he never would have guessed the bulky man could possess. He started to rub his hand through his hair, like he recalled how other boys did with their mothers in the memories he would visit, the young mans short, tight black hair wasnt like the long locks he would feel in other boys memories but he felt comforted all the same. Despite everything, he felt safe. The older boy was just so strong and big he would protect him and he felt so nice and warm.

He smiled tremblingly at the man. 

To his confusion he heard a sob being choked down in response.

Then he noticed something.

His arms were starting to change.

They were becoming much, much bigger and they felt harder and colder.

Like they were made of metal.

_Mister, somethings happening. Your hurting me. Can you please let go a little? Just a little bit, please?_

But the arms kept squeezing.

Gavin realised he couldn’t breathe. 

That realisation lasted for a second before the arms coiled down in one massive squeeze.

He was dead before his head had rolled back in the kind older boy’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

As Dr. Abraham Cornelius watched Colossus being led numbly down the hallway he steepled his fingers in concentration of what to make of tonight’s proceedings.

Colossus was in shock from killing that boy, he knew. That chip they implanted in Piotr’s skull was not only a tool of discipline but also monitored his brain activity. But even without the information being fed to him he could tell, he hadn’t wept or wailed after he let go of the mutilated, deformed boys’ corpse like he had anticipated. He was a sentimental man and despite knowing he had put Gavin out of his immense misery it was still destroying him.

He didn’t think it was a problem. Not truly. After he had first seen what Piotr had done, he had grown concerned his pacifistic attitude would still be a problem. That in his first assassination mission he would hesitate or go into shock, but he decided he was overthinking things. Killing someone in the heat of battle was very different than having to deliberately execute a defenceless, weeping child, he was sure he would not falter.

Especially, that he knew how much his family meant to him.

He had read the reports they had procured from Xavier’s files. The professor believed that while Piotr genuinely wanted to help others, he thought the main reason he left Russia to join the x men was because he feared for their safety after his abilities had been discovered. And he appeared to have been absolutely right. 

As he continued to watch the monitors, he saw staff going into his room. They were removing his bed, toilet, and shower. It was part of his punishment for laying hands on him. He personally believed it was rather cruel, excessively so. But he knew the rest of the board would throw a fit if they found out a mutant had threatened him and gone unpunished. So, he was getting a lighter version of the treatment Dr. Hines advocated. He would lose the right to go to the bathroom on his own, the only time he would be allowed would be first thing in the morning and before he went to sleep. Where he would receive a series of cleansing enemas, to the nurses’ delight. He would also be included in the divisions sexual training, at least a part of it. The training of his powers and his physical abilities were paramount and take precedence, but they would work it into his schedule. 

He saw Colossus enter his room now. He didn’t seem to notice or care that the rooms last remaining furnishings had been stripped, he simply slumped down onto the cheap scratchy carpet, his broad back slumped on a wall. 

He was broken.

And it had been so easy.

Suddenly nostalgic, the doctor turned to the glass displays in his office containing the bits of wolverine he had peeled and taken off whenever he had been disobedient. The methods had been crude and unsubtle, but so was Logan and their techniques had undoubtedly worked. He recalled how he had spat in his face once and he had punished him by flaying him completely, from head to toe with every raw nerve exposed to the open air. He had screamed so much his vocal cords had ruptured a dozen times. But those methods would not be used in sweet Piotr Rasputin.

For one, it was a simple manner of the lack of healing powers laten in the Russian boy. The things that had been done to wolverine would have been enough to kill a normal man a hundred times over. Secondly and most importantly, Colossus was a paper tiger psychologically speaking. He had read the reports who he was a true child of the Soviet Union never complaining or falter in the face of pain. And he believed that was true regarding physical pain and danger. He saw the stoic look of determination he had when he went into battle. He was looking at one now, of Piotr resisting a sentinels attempt to stamp on him. But he was also naïve, trusting and innocent. He had seen many boys like that come through the facility. They would endure torture and beatings but include humiliation, particularly of the sexual variety, and strict control of their every waking moment and they would soon break.

But it had to be a delicate balance, almost like a dance. If they went too far with Piotr had might go mad or kill himself. So, he would allow him some indulgences to keep him in line. He would let him call his family as a reward on occasion. But they also had to make sure Piotr knew that his every waking moment belonged to them know and obedience to them should come naturally to him as breathing.

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes; he was deliberating too much. He should welcome the progress so far; Piotr was a remarkably well-behaved prisoner and as his indoctrination continued it was only going to improve. At that, he turned his computer off and went to sleep.

The next morning, the youngest nurse, Karin, was eagerly waiting in the infirmary. She was going to be allowed to have some fun with the hot teenage prisoner, Colossus. Apparently, he had misbehaved slightly last night and consequently he was to receive a cleansing every morning and evening for the next week. She didn’t know or care why, she was just so happy it was happening. The doctor had said it was a simple procedure and she could do it and she’d even look the other way if she wanted to enjoy him as she did it.

As the door opened, she was greeted by one the guards and behind him was Colossus. She had already seen and touched him naked but regardless she felt her breath catch in her throat at sight of his physique. He was incredible, bulky yet shredded at the same time and he had only just begun the rigorous training weapon x had in store for him. She shuttered at the thought of what he would look like soon.

The only thing she didn’t like was his face. It was , like it always seemed to be, inexpressive and stoic. The only difference was that he looked numb and out of it, had they drugged him? She knew he had a sweet smile, while all the photos they had of him with the x men he looked very self-serious or determined, in the photos they had from his child hood he was happy in all of them. The ones where he played with his little sister were utterly adorable, but she accepted it was highly unlikely he’d be smiling at any point in the future.

Still, she grinned wildly at the naked Adonis being delivered to her. “Hi, Piotr”

He just glanced to her very slightly and said nothing. 

“Guess, you already know why you’re here.” She said smiling while tussling his hair, she had to go on her toes to reach, “now just go the shower and face the wall. Get on your hands and knees too.” He obeyed instantly.

As he walked and she enjoyed the sight of his muscular ass. She saw him stop. She frowned confused, was something the matter? She knew he had been informed about the cleansing, and she already left everything that was required in a small cart by the shower. The enema solution was already in the translucent bag, which she hung from the showerhead. But that wasn’t it.

For some reason he was staring into the observation room and he seemed to be mouthing something as he stood wide eyed. It sounded like “I’m sorry”.

She didn’t care what his reasons where, so she just walked over to him and flicked his enormous penis with a single finger. That broke him out of his trance, he looked at her startled. That made her laugh and she promptly flicked his penis again.

“Come on, Piotr. Theres no getting out of this. Let’s get you nice and clean.” He looked down quietly, glaring slightly before walking to the shower and assuming the position.

As he did so, Karin, stopped and admired him again. Even if he wasn’t so gorgeous, it would still be a pretty arousing sight. A tall, powerful man. A mutant strong enough to take down an entire army, was nude and prostrate at her feet. The power she felt was downright intoxicating. She enjoyed the feeling for a few more minutes, as he breathed nervously, sending ripples down his back muscles, before she began.

 _I deserve this,_ Piotr thought as the nuzzle entered him. When the water began to fill him, and his belly began to swell followed by the agonizing cramps, a part of him welcomed it. He was a murderer, a monster.

He tried telling himself that it wasn’t truly his fault. That he had no choice. That the poor, suffering boy had been condemned to death no matter what he had done and all that would have been the result of his refusal or suicide was his family joining the boy in death. That his every waking moment had been an agony and what he had done was actually a mercy, but these were only intellectual considerations. When he thought of the boy, he remembered how he had grabbed hold of him and nuzzled into his bare chest for comfort as he had hugged him and how he had suddenly realised what was about to happen to him before he had crushed him in his steel form. As another spasm of pain went through his body, more agonizing than any blow he had been dealt from Magneto or Juggernaut or any foe he had faced, he only wished it had hurt him more. 

The nurse noticed how quiet Colossus was and how steely his body and expression had become. It was a total contrast to how he had squirmed, and sweated, and grimaced during his first cleansing. Maybe he rediscovered his Russian stoicism, she thought. That upset her, she had found his obvious embarrassment very endearing and very cute. She should have been content with what she had, Colossus naked under her power, with the freedom to touch and kiss him to her hearts content, but she wanted more.

So, she reached between his legs, grabbed hold of his plumb balls and squeezed.

That startled him and he looked over his shoulder to the girl, his face a study of contempt.

“Don’t be so haughty, cutie. Your ours now, remember?” He made no response over than to quietly return to staring at the wall in front of him.

That annoyed her so she broke some rather unfortunate news. “And you’d better get used to it. You’re due to start sexual training tonight.”

That did cause to look up, suddenly looking like a confused, awkward boy again .

“Sexual training?” His voice now regaining some of its childish, innocent nervousness. 

“Yeah, they've decided that you need to be given some lessons on how to please a lady…. or a man.” She said with relish, as one hand traced one of his buttocks, the flesh so firm that she was surprised he hadn’t steeled up.

Piotr felt bile rise to his throat. He wasn’t entirely innocent towards sex. Unlike the highly religious United States, Piotr had received sex education at his soviet school. He knew how it worked, biologically. But he had been embarrassed during his lessons, he was a romantic and he was more interested in having tender kisses and long hugs with a girl than anything sensual.

He eventually raised the courage to ask wearily. “What sort of things will I learn?”

“Oh, just how to put that hot body of yours to work properly. You’ll be taught how to use your tongue and fingers and something else that I think you don’t use properly.” She put her hand around Piotr’s thick cock and started to stroke and pump it as he gasped.

“I think you’ll need quite a bit of practise.” She then withdrew her hand, leaving Piotr erect, frustrated, and deeply humiliated.

“And don’t sulk. You’re lucky you’ll only to have to some of that stuff. The full programme goes way further.”

“What do you mean?” His deep blue’s eyes were wide with fear.

“Oh, just some more fun stuff to remind you of your place. Like draining your testicles of sperm without letting you cum or making you orgasm as many times as possible.” She saw his face drain at that.

“But don’t worry about it. You won’t be doing very much of that. Just focus on developing your powers and getting yourself in top shape. I heard they’ve got another schedule ready for you that makes yesterday look like a walk in the park.” His jaw dropped at that, how they could possibly expect him to work any harder than he had yesterday? Then he remembered the dead boy and realised he deserved to be worked until he died.

With that the nurse didn’t say another word to him, leaving him to count the horrible minutes down before she let him go to the toilet. Although that may be the end of his conversation it certainly wasn’t the beginning of his peace. The woman enjoyed him for as long as she could, hers hands had caressed and squeezed every muscle on his body. As hers hands explored so did her lips. She nuzzled and licked along his shoulders, then her mouth began a journey. Kissing, sucking and licking along his neck, his jawline, his ears, before finally kissing him passionately on his lips. He had gasped in shock but only internally, her tongue had been probing his lips to feel an entrance so she could explore the mutants handsome mouth but he had kept his jaw clamped down firmly shut, a meagre act of defiance that the nurse rewarded by keeping him in his humiliating, agonizing state for several minutes more than necessary.

By the end, he was back to being the squirming, blushing boy he had been in the first night.

After she had pulled the nozzle out, he had run to the toilet before releasing the water. He was of course given absolutely no privacy. Afterwards he was ordered to step under the freezing shower and after the torrent of chilling water abated he was not given any towel to try himself. Instead, the nurse said he would dry himself naturally. A rather lengthy process considering the naturally clammy, cool air of the infirmary. She wanted him to beg he suspected. To break down and plead to be allowed a one meagre concession for his comfort and dignity but the perverted woman was mistaken if she thought he would give in that easy. He was Colossus, the man of steel, a child of the soviet and if his fate was to be a slave for the rest of his life he would conduct himself with as much dignity as possible. 

The nurse saw how Piotr face had frozen into a stoic expression and his posture had straightened and he stood in the nude so silently and stilly he could have been a statue celebrating the workers in his native homeland. Although, the nurse doubted that any soviet sculpture would be depicted with such well endowment, she thought with amusement as she looked on at Piotrs large penis. With glee she pressed a button and suddenly the room became much colder, it would take forever for him to dry. If he thought he would get away with even the slightest display of defiance or willpower he was sorely mistaken, no mutant may display anything but absolute obeisance to weapon x. 

It took a while but she saw the first signs of his will beginning to crack. He was visibly struggling the urge to wrap his big beefy arms around himself in an attempt to warm up and she could the faint but definitely audible sound of his teeth chattering across the room. She walked over and cooed in mock sympathy.

"Ah, poor baby. Is it too cold?" Hearing that, Colossus instantly forced his jaw to clamp down hard like a vice and kept his arms strictly by his side. The nurse smiled, privately rather amused at his will power, professionally she should be annoyed at the slightest defiance by a mutant prisoner but she found she didnt care, as long she got to play with the large, naive boy standing nude in front of her. 

Piotr himself felt terrified when he heard the woman walk behind him but he did his best to hide it. He gasped lightly as she felt her hands lightly pat his buttocks, as smooth and firm as marble. 

"Because i can warm you up." She said smugly as her hands patting became increasingly firm and hard on his sensitive flesh, she got up on her toes and rested her face on his broad shoulders, gently nibbling on the firm flesh. He tensed further but said nothing. Smirking she walked over and was in front of him now, so close to him she could smell him. 

"Or if you dont want to warm up maybe i could just give you a nice soft towel to dry off, would you like that?" Piotr's was still trying to keep his expression firm and dignified but his eyes lit up involuntarily at the offer. The nurse burst into a giggle, triumphantly. 

"If you want it Piotr youll have to earn it," she took hold of his wrists and lifted his arms, thickly corded with muscle, " If you want to feel good, you'll have to make me feel good too." As Piotrs eyes innocently widened in confusion she took his large hands and placed one on her breasts and the other on her face. She knew she was really risking provoking him here but that just made it hotter and more exhilarating for her. 

"So, do we have a deal?" She smiled as she began to rub the hand on her breasts, while she moved the one on her face so she could take the thump into her mouth. She began to gently suck and lick at it. "Hmmmm." 

Colossus himself had no idea what to do or say, he was so shocked. No women he had ever met had been so brazen with him and his handsome looks and strong body had gotten him a lot of attention for the last several years. Especially as his musculature often made him appear slightly older than he was.

He membered how one woman he saved by shielding her from a blast from a sentinel had, in what could only be described as relief induced delirium, thanked him by kissing him. He had still been in his steel form and had retreated back in shock, his heavy metallic form creating a small crater in the ruined earth with each step he took, stammering with his eyes widened the entire time. The woman he had saved had been somewhat confused at seeing a creature so powerful acting like an embarrassed, awkward 12-year-old boy. She had apologized and told him she just wanted to than him for being so brave and strong. His stammering had become even more ineligible and his English had failed him at a very embarrassing time, so most of his broken words had been in Russian. 

A smirking Logan couldn’t resist informing her she had kissed a boy who wasn’t even old enough to drink. She hadn’t believed him until Colossus had changed back into his normal form, which he had found doubly embarrassing. He didn’t like wearing his outfit when he was still flesh and blood due to how revealing it could be, with his bare legs and arms exposed to the world and the woman could see that Wolverine had been telling her the truth and the baby-faced young man in front of her, sheepishly shuffling his feet and avoiding her eye contact couldn’t possibly be more than 17. She had apologized profusely, seemingly more disturbed at her actions than the fact her neighbourhood had been rendered a smoking ruin comprised of twisted metal and still smouldering rubble.

The woman had even felt some maternal feelings as they left when they were sure the area was secure; she had told the team it wasn’t right they took an adolescent boy with them in such dangerous situations. She had said this In front of Storm, the beautiful, elegant woman he had a crush on and Wolverine, who couldn’t resist teasing him about it almost immediately. The woman’s concern had reminded him of how his mother had fussed over him the morning when he had left for America and so he had forgiven her, but he had found the situation so embarrassing than he was the first one on the blackbird when they left.

It was such a mild indignity in comparison to his current treatment and it was so much worse coming from a woman who worked for an organization that now effectively owned him. He felt his jaw open like he was a surprised little boy, all remaining stoicism had ended. He opened his mouth and closed but no words were formed. 

"Can't speak? Well thats okay. Lets just have some fun and ill get you nice and warm. I might even take it easy on you tonight." She took his hands and lowered him until they were around her waist. she felt like she was in a romance novel with her handsome love interest. Admittedly, it was a rather rare and exotic read where the love interest was enslaved, kept permanently naked and was much more immature than the woman but she could move past that. She got on her tip toes and raised her mouth willing to explore his. 

Then she heard a cackle over her ear piece. 

"For gods sake, Karin. Leave him alone. You've had enough fun from him to last a week. He'll be late for his assessments because of you." An older woman's, Dr.Hines, voice snapped. 

She sighed in disappointment and glared at Piotr. The young man afraid of punishment and without hearing what she had been told thought he had done something to offend her that made her stop. That would probably mean even more degrading punishments later that evening. As he began to apologise, the woman just irritabily pushed his arms away and stormed over to a box containing towels and threw at him, it landed on the still wet tiles under his feet.

"Get yourself dry, you animal." She hissed. 

"I..... i apologize , if i have done something to......" The nurse all but screamed at him.

"Just shut up and get yourself ready for the next assessment." She growled. 

At that the boy picked his towel up as quickly as he could and padded the remaining droplets of water off. The nurse then inspected him to see if there was any part of his body that was still wet. When she saw he had done a satisfactory job, she pressed a button indicating to the guards Piotr was ready for collection. As they waited Piotr lowered his head glumly knowing the woman was angry at him and would take it out on him later.

By the time the masked guards had come to collect him he was genuinely grateful for his presence. As he walked out, she said goodbye, first by slapping his ass. It was not a playful pat, rather it was an extremely vicious blow delivered with all her strength, the sharp slapping noise permeated cruelly through the cold room. Then she called out.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight, cutie.” She said the glee returning to her voice, she decided that tonight when it was the end of his day with nothing else to distract him she would have some real fun with him. She would make put the skills he would soon acquire to good use and pleasure her with his mouth, or maybe she'd simply force him to have sex with her, she doubted he'd be particularly skilled but surely that body and his endowment would make up for his inexperience. Or maybe she would make him turn on his steel form, she had yet to see in person she only saw his power active in footage and he looked incredible in it, and make him crawl and kiss her feet. It would be the ultimate power fantasy, having something that powerful reduced to a servile pet. 

Piotr himself was aware that she was staring at him and her eyes where glinting not merely with lust but calculated and imaginative cruelty. She could feel her assess and gaze at every part of his body as she was imagining what she could do it not merely the parts of his body that seemed to elicit feelings of lust such as his abdominals, his ass and his genitals. 

He had walked as quickly as his legs could carry him.

When he got down to the racetrack, he noticed there was no guards like last time. There only a nurse, with a cart holding some of the energy bars he had been given between his work outs yesterday and some injections and bottles containing pills.

“What is this?” He asked the young nurse.

“You’ll be needing some of this before each session.” She answered robotically. Piotr, knowing there was no point whatsoever in objecting or questioning, simply proceeded to eat the flavourless bars, took his pills and allowed the nurse to inject him without resistance.

As he walked on the track, he noticed it was blistering hot, as if it had been baking under a hot sun despite being underground in a completely artificial environment. He was waiting for a signal, a shot or bell or a verbal conformation from the nurse, but he hadn’t heard anything.

But he notice he was starting to have a headache.

His eyes widened when he realised what was going to signal and motivate him throughout his run. Before he even felt his chip he started to move his legs and began jogging. 

He felt a mild shock anyway.

He was on his 10th lap when he started to get tired, he had made excellent time, the blisteringly hot floor had provided him with plenty of motivation to keep his feet off the ground but he started to get fatigued and had to lessen his pace. At that, the shocks began. Unlike last time when he had been whipped and hit with batons as he slowed at a corner, now every time he received a short shock in his skull. He picked up speed again, he pounded the ground so hard and he pushed his legs so much he felt himself getting dizzy and his body became more and more sore, yet he kept running.

In another section of the building a technician was watching the session in front of him. He was skinny and short, and he had automatically hated the young Russian man he was in charge of motivating. Not because he was a mutant, he actually felt fairly indifferent towards them. He was jealous towards the mutant for having a physique he would kill for, an enormous juicy set of abs, pecs, ass, arms and shoulders while he looked like an etiolated stick insect. He was also jealous of how well-endowed he was. Once when he was running his cock had swung up seemingly mocking his own modestly sized member. At that, despite the fact he was running quickly he gave him another shock. It had been 4 seconds in duration and Colossus had bolted like an animal, as if he thought he could outrun the pain.

Then he collapsed.

That irritated the man, he thought Piotr was defying him, so he pushed the button again. Nothing happened. That worried him, was something wrong with the chip? Little did he know the nurse who was the only staff member present at Piotr’s run had blocked it.

She had enough of the man’s games. It wasn’t out of sympathy or compassion; she didn’t care at all for the mutants under her cares suffering. She thought of herself more as a veterinarian at a farm than a medical worker and it was rare to sentimentalise livestock. But neither was she actively cruel to them. Colossus body was spent, he was lying nude on the yard, now with the heat turned up to its maximum extent and he wasn’t moving. That worried her. So, she walked over to him and when she looked down and examined closely, she could see his skin had begun to redden.

“Idiot.” She sighed; the technician would be punished for that.

She summoned a group of guards to drag a barely conscious Piotr to the entrance. She also had them bring a chair and a device that looked oddly like plastic iron maiden.

“Put him on the seat.” When they did so, and she examined his feet she hissed at the visible damage done to him.

Piotr was distantly aware of the nurse he had exercised in the nude too was now in front of him and she was rubbing something into his feet. He flinched thinking it was some kind of cruel trick yet nothing unpleasant happened and he was genuinely and pleasantly surprised at how good it felt. The nurse wasn’t like the women working under Dr. Hines, unlike them she wasn’t a pervert or sadist, and she took her job seriously. After she had gotten the healing balm into his feet, she rubbed some on his chest and legs too.

“That isn’t going to be enough if you want him in the pool next. You’ll have to put him in the maiden for the next hour.” Piotr was dimly aware of something pulling him underneath his arms. He saw he was being put into something like a white plastic, vertical coffin. He want to struggle or protect but his body was so sore and injured he couldn’t move at all.

When it was shut Piotr was submerged in complete darkness. Then he heard a click and humming noise, he felt something began to envelope him and he tensed waiting for some newfound agony only to be surprised when he felt a massage. It was all him over and it was most the pleasure he had felt in days.

For the next hour, Piotr was left to heal and rest in one of the most expensive technologies they had. It was developed through the use of some of wolverine’s DNA and it was used to heal agents who had come back from the field wounded. When Dr. Cornelius found out about Piotr’s burned skin and torn muscles the first thing he had done was order the technicians arms broken. It was decided then and there that was the end of Piotr’s more extreme exercises, they would stick with the tasks he had completed yesterday. The batons would return to motivate him the next day, to the undoubted delight of 4 very lucky members of staff.

When Piotr felt the doors in maiden like device open, he slumped out, not out of exhaustion but due to how relaxed his body was. He genuinely felt better than he had in weeks, physically. He was disappointed when he was told that due to his time in the maiden, he was not going to be permitted a normal 20-minute rest or an energy bar. Instead he was going straight to the pool.

This time he had three quarters of his body weight attached to him as he did his laps and exercised. There was a male medical advisor to monitor him and to intervene if it looked like he was at risk of harm. He had never seen the man, it had been decided that the people supervising Piotr up close had to be switched constantly in case they developed sympathy for him during all the horrible things that were going to be done to him. The nurses in Dr. Hines infirmary were a noted exception and they were notorious for their sadism.

As Piotr swam, he noticed the male physician was looking at him rather oddly. Little did he know they were looks of lust. He was still innocent despite his current treatment, and he still found it hard to notice when a woman was attracted to him. When he was 15 his father had to point to him that a group of girls clearly had a crush on him when he mentioned they were distracting him from his work by staring at him as he sweated and laboured on the farm. He especially didn’t understand homosexuality. It was classified as a mental illness in his home country and he had been taught it was disgusting. His only exposure to intimate male acts was when that lion shaped mutant had touched his genitals and stared at him when he was naked and vulnerable, and it had disgusted him.

The physician himself was a professional and left Piotr alone to work out. He did stare longingly at his wet, toned body as it exerted itself and when he had raised himself out of the water, panting and wet, he practically had to bite down on his lip to avoid grabbing and squeezing his bare pale flesh. The boy himself was rather confused by the looks he was receiving but he knew that the man wasn't being cruel to him and thats all that mattered at the moment. He smiled at him gratefully and guilelessly, and gave him a thumbs up, as americans seemed to like doing. Seeing the naive, almost child like innocence on the handsome face that seemed to mock how sexy his firm body looked made the physician feel both guilty and somehow even hornier. Even worse was now it fell to him to remove the weights attached to Colossus, he was the only one with the key to remove it. As he removed the weights attached to him he felt his fingers glance against the boys thighs and biceps. He couldnt help himself and the real temptation was yet to come, the removal of the large weight attached to his back. The straps snaked across his chest and stomach, and as he removed them his hands glided across the flawless six pack and his large pectorals. He could tell by how suddenly slow the mutants breathing had become he was aware the touches to his immensely muscular flesh were less than professional. He was worried that would impact his performance, but as the immense weight slid off his back and landed with a thud he told himself he was being overly cautious. The man had endured a lot and remained in tip top condition, not only in his permanent nudity but he had seen in the footage how Sabretooth had touched him and he dreaded to think of the horrors he had endured under Dr. Hines nurses. 

No, he shouldnt feel guilty. 

Not guilty at all. 

Piotr tensed but said and did nothing as he felt as he felt the Physicans hand resting gently on the bottom of his back, his forefinger resting where his buttocks and back met. The doctor was sorely tempted to push down and wiggle just a little bit more to explore and enjoy the young man completely, but as he began to maneuver his finger he heard a subtle sob being repressed and he realized how much the boy had already endured and how a simple farmer boy, happiest when painting or with family, could only take so much before he snapped. Quickly rediscovering his professionalism, he had retreaded from the young man and sent to his next agonizingly grueling assignment. 

From there Piotr had to spend the next 6 hours, including breaks and rests for his energy bars, working out by either weightlifting, or performing rigorous calisthenic exercises. During that period one of the guards had broken protocol and had decided to play with Piotr a bit. He had pressed his boot down hard between his shoulders as he did push ups. After he had finished, he had been commanded him to stay in position as he ran his boot along the front of his body. Feeling even through the thick leather the dips and raise that the were the mountain rage of his abs and pecs. He finished the journey by teasingly brushing his toes against Piotr’s large balls dangling between his thighs. It was a breach of the rules, guards were ordered to interact with Piotr as little as possible, silent sentries ever present but impersonal. But little would come of it, it wasn’t serious enough to warrant punishment from his superiors and Piotr was so used to abuse at that point he didn’t truly care.

Now that his exercises were done for the day it was time for his powers to be tested. He was not given the opportunity to bathe or shower some of the sweat he had accrued off him and he was left standing in the elevator looking as soaked as he had when he dragged himself out of the swimming pool. It made him feel even more out of place in the archaic, opulent lift.

When the door opened, he realised he was again back in the mammoth halls where his powers had been measured. As tired as he was he was also curious what they were going to examine, they knew how much heat his armoured form could endure, they knew how much weight he could lift and they knew how much pressure and damage he could take.

As he walked, he noticed a man, he looked similarly aged to himself, between his late teens and early twenties. Like Colossus he was in a state of undress, except he was at least wearing a pair of boxers in contrast to his total nudity. However, that’s where the similarities ended. Unlike Colossus extremely muscular physique his body looked borderline emaciated, while Piotr was fair skinned, close to being pale, this young man’s skin was rather brown. And while Colossus had obediently followed his captors around, this man was headstrong and was physically resisting them. There was electricity shooting out of him and his eyes would sporadically glow and flicker. It seemed like there was something stopping him from using his powers effectively, as he passed him he saw the surgical scars and metallic implants sticking out of his back.

Colossus shuttered at the sight of it, he was sure they wouldn’t do that to him. His chip already gave them almost absolute control over him, while the constant humiliations they put him through were conditioning him very quickly. It almost disturbed him how quickly he was getting used to it, being naked all the time, having his every living moment strictly monitored and even having control over his body being taken from him.

Plus, they had his family as a threat.

At that Colossus tensed and suddenly he stopped, with his guards pausing to consider whether to punish him. His family, his parents, Illyana. They were now perpetual hostages, for as long as he lived. Even after that, he remembered how he had tried to kill himself to spare the boy, Gavin, and the old man had simply told him his family would die after if he did. He felt his eyes dampen slightly and his body tensed out of sheer frustration and embarrassment. His head was beginning to hurt, and he suspected it wasn’t the chips doing. As he closed his eyes to stop the guards seeing his weakness, he realised that ultimately, he would do anything for his families safety. He would even fight against his comrades at the X men if it came down between them and his little snowflake.

He was jolted out of his thought by one of the guards hitting him hard across the back of the head, he glared slightly but walked onwards. Stoically ignoring the cold, damp air against his bare skin or the hard metal on his bare feet.

When they stopped walking, Colossus noticed the room that was opening up to him was a lot different than the other rooms he had been in. It was smaller for one and the ceiling seemed to have a collection of sinister looking robotic appendages, they looked like they were in a tangled mess but he knew everything had to be precisely organised.

He knew the drill by then, he walked into the middle of the room and put his arms around his head, then he assumed his steel form, like he was always commanded to do. He stood there in his powerful almost god like form waiting like a kicked dog for its masters’ command. Soon he heard the voice. 

**Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin. Get on your knees. Face the ceiling with your eyes open.**

He frowned, that was odd he had never been asked to that before. When he had done so, he heard the sounds of machines activating and something in the dark room descending towards him. It was a robotic arm and the tip of it was a spike so sharp it gleamed. He knew it couldn’t harm him in his current mood, but he instinctively recoiled and shut his eyes.

**Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin. You will not look away. You will not blink. Failure to do so again and your punishment duration will last 20 seconds.**

That was enough to get him to obey anything that was asked of him, he craned his neck up and forced his eyelids open. The arm was coming closer to his eyes. His breath caught in his throat.

Then it pressed against his pupil, he heard a slight pinging noise and then the mechanical arm backed away slightly. He breathed in deeply in relief at that, even he sometimes forgot how his eyes hardened like the rest of his body did when he transformed. He could see out of them perfectly and he forgot that they were not the vulnerable parts they normally were.

His relief lasted seconds, when the machine came back and pressed against his white eyes yet again. This time with more pressure and a much longer duration. He gritted his teeth, but he fought the instinct to blink or step back.

This process repeated itself quite a few times. Little did Colossus know there was no possibility of his eyes being penetrated. The machine was extremely sensitive and if it felt his white eyes so much as threatening to crack it would stop immediately. So far, no chance of that had happened. To his captors delight Colossus eyes were proving themselves as hard and impenetrable as his skin was.

Colossus saw the machine retract and he breathed in relief. As safe as he knew he was intellectually that had been one of the most stressful moments of his stay, only his first cleansing rivalled its discomfort.

Then he heard the rest of the machines along the roof active.

As he looked up, he saw them. They were flexible and long like tentacles and at their ends where various tools. Most of which looked like torture devices. He heard the voice drone on again.

**Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin. You will stand up.**

As he did so, so began one of the most exhaustive tests yet performed on him. Each of the machines quickly hurried and started to explore his body. Then he heard it, the sound of his metal skin being welded, scrapped, and filed. 

For the next hour, every square millimetre of his skin was subjected to extensive testing to check for weak points on his natural armour. Every time he felt the slightest amount of pain or discomfort his chip instantly recorded it and the technicians recorded which tool had been the cause and where. 

He had to adopt several poses to, to ensure the machines gained access to every bit of his body. He had to raise his arms, bend, and squat. It was as degrading as his first medical examination in the infirmary, it may have been worse. As he was now in his steel form, where he was supposed to be powerful and a protector, but he was just as much a slave as he was in his flesh and blood body.

He heard the doors to his testing chamber open and he walked and followed his guards immediately. He was reliefed to walk towards the elevator, he was even looking forward to his spartan cell despite even his bed and toilet being stripped from it.

It was only when the elevator started to move that he remembered it.

What the nurse had told him.

He was to start “Sexual training” today.

That thought horrified him a lot more than any potential threat or pain he might have to endure for the rest of his time in weapon-x. He was naturally a very innocent and shy boy, before the last two days the most affection he had shared with someone had been a quick peck to the lips with a girl and she had been the one to instigate it. But now he was little more than a lump of meat, the personnel at the facility free to touch or pet his now perpetually bare form.

And now it was going to get so much worse.

It wasn’t like his enemas or his time in his room where he could just endure it and try to lose himself in his mind. The nurse had told him he was going to learn how to pleasure people with his tongue and his hands. He had no idea in his innocent mind what that meant.

The guards looked at Piotr standing in the middle of the elevator and beneath their visors they were smiling. Judging by how his body had drained of colour, and looking like he saw a ghost, it was obvious he had been told he was going to be trained in the erotic arts. His face was priceless, his face normally not very expressive looked like a nervous idiot, his strong jaw was slack in horror. It was the face of a boy who knew he was in for an extremely humiliating time. The guards barely restrained the laughs at the image of this perpetually embarrassed shy teenager, this kid being instructed and forced to perform sex acts. But they restrained themselves as the elevator closed and they entered their new destination.

As the doors opened Colossus was yet again surrounded by opulence. The room was richly furnished, with expensive looking curtains, carpet, couches, and tapestries. Yet again Piotr was reminded of his humble background as a Siberian famers boy and yet again he felt slightly embarrassed at his origins. Especially when he saw something of the things depicted on the artwork, which had made him avert his eyes. As he walked into the welcome room, he saw that the two sides of the room where flanked by statues. They were of naked or very immodestly undressed men and women, there physiques were perfect. They reminded Colossus of the depictions of the workers in soviet artwork that he had been shown in class, but he blushed to realise the statues were engaging in coitus or pleasuring each other. The lighting in the room was very strange, it was as if the light was being filtered through water. It gave the room an ethereal quality. The room was scented with candles, perfume and flowers. At the end of the room was a Helical Staircase leading to a small balcony and at the foot of the stairs was a table and at the table there was a woman waiting. 

The women was very richly and elegantly dressed, and Piotr was again reminded of his sweaty nakedness. He moved his large hands to cover himself but a look from the woman made him pause. As the stepped closer to him the more and more she felt her eyes examine and judge him. He couldn’t read them. Suddenly he felt his mouth become very dry.

When they approached the women, she bid his guards to leave with a look. As they did so, he wished they would take him with them. But they didn’t.

The women got out of her chair and stood up and her gaze grew so intense Piotr began to shuffle and avert his gaze.

That annoyed the women, she was the head of the sexual training at weapon x. She was there to ensure that their slaves were well trained in the erotic arts of pleasure and seduction whether it be for espionage or to bribe a politician into giving the programme their support. Her experience was extensive, before being recruited into weapon x she had managed a network of brothels filled with runaways or rejected mutants.

As she looked at Piotr her first thoughts were that he was a handsome boy. He wasn’t her type, personally, she favoured boys who were lithe and fine featured, while he was bulky, broad and handsome. His face and eyes did have a certain softness and gentleness to it that clients tended to like, however, especially his eyes.

But she certainly didn’t like aspects of the boy. She didn’t like how nervous and shy he was, and she didn’t like the large callouses she saw on his hands and feet. As she scanned him, she was amused to see Dr. Hines had already given him a thorough introduction to the programme and had removed his body hair. The affects were stunning, he looked a living Greek statue, especially with his developing paleness, a consequence of being imprisoned indoors all the time. As her eyes flowed down his smooth pubis and saw his extremely large cock, she smirked and realised perhaps a Greek state wasn’t the best comparison.

As she continued to stare at him, the silence was making him progressively uncomfortable, so much so he started to wiggle his toes like a boy. Until eventually he broke the silence.

“Hello.” His voice was polite, deep yet oddly soft and boyish.

The woman looked at him. “Russian?”

Piotr was a bit shocked to discover she had said it perfectly in his native tongue.

“Y... yes.” He replied, nervously. Then she gestured at him.

“You are a handsome people.” Piotr smiled slightly at that; not sure whether it was a genuine compliment, the women continued staring at him steely eyed.

“You are wondering who I am yes?” He nodded gently at that, “It is of no concern to you. I am an administrator at weapon x. That is all you need to know.”

The tone of the women unnerved him slightly. “I am here… to learn …sex.” His very voice seemed to blush.

“Yes, you have been requested as additional member for the training programme. You are an unusual choice. My programme is mainly filled by the shifters, the telepaths and the unusually formed. Yet your powers are combative. I believe that you have been sent here to humiliate you, correct?”

He nodded, slightly ashamed.

“It does not matter. The reasons why you are here mean nothing. You are my student and as long as you are here, I will give you a rigorous training in the giving of pleasure. “She looked at him again, despite arriving naked he was so shy and demure he could have been dressed in an abaya. “Now let me have a look at you.”

Piotr didn’t know what to do to that. He was already in the nude there was nothing else he could do. So, he just stood as still as one of the rooms statues. As he did so, he felt her slender hands grasp hold of his broad wrists and she raised his arms. She began to caress his hands.

“Hmm, calloused just as I feared. But some clients like strong hands. Now turn around.” Piotr grateful to turn away from the eloquent women gasped as he felt her hands begin to caress his ass. Her opinion of it was much more favourable.

“Exquisite, very firm. Now bend over.” He did so efficiently with as much dignity as possible, suppressing an embarrassed moan behind a stoic expression, she immediately started to glide her fingers gently up his inner thighs along his perineum and repeated the process. She didn’t do it out of lust she was intrigued to see how he would respond or how long it would take for him to become aroused. Not very, she noted.

“Get up and face me.” Piotr was mortified at facing her this way, with his penis currently erect. But he complied. Her eyes seemed to be impressed at what she saw.

“You are a very blessed man," She glanced down at his penis, "Are you sure this isn’t a secondary mutation?”

“No, Miss.” He said red faced.

“Then you should be very grateful.” She approached him, he thought she was going to touch him there. Instead, she simply smiled at him.

“Now, Piotr I have several questions for you, and I will expect you to answer me honestly. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Good. Then let’s begin.” Her eyed seemed to look into his soul

“Are you a virgin?” That question made him deeply uncomfortable, that was his private business, but he knew she wanted an answer and he felt there was no lying in this place.

“Yes.” He said so quietly it was nearly a whisper.

“Are you telling the truth? You’re a very handsome boy, Piotr. With your face and body, you could have anyone you wanted.” Her tone didn’t make him feel very easy at the compliment.

“Yes, I swear.”

“Then why?”

“I simply……have not thought about it a lot.”

“You don’t seem like you have a low libido.” As she said that she ran a finger along Piotr’s semi erect penis, to his shock. His enormous bare feet whispered on the carpet as he backed away slightly.

“I don’t….. I don’t think about it often.” He repeated numbly.

“Then what is the farthest you’ve gotten along with a girl or boy?”

“I went on a date with a girl and she kissed me on the lips.” 

“And that’s it? Did either of you wanted it to go further?”

“I’m not sure, perhaps she did.” He was actually fairly certain of that fact.

“Why?”

“She liked looking at me, when I was working the fields. And she liked to touch me. She was always touching me on the arm and the shoulder. When she kissed me, I think she grabbed my behind.” He didn’t know for sure; it had been Piotr’s 16th birthday and his papa had allowed him to drink with him in celebration. His father had assumed he could have handled it as he was so big but he had gotten drunk rather quickly.

“Hmm, a girl with refined tastes.”

“Thank you, Miss.”

“Are you shy around girls, Piotr?”

“Yes, Miss.”

“What of boys?” His face scrunched up in confusion at that.

“What do you mean. I like being friends with boys my age. I like to play with them.” He thought he was stating the obvious, but the woman eyes shone in amusement. Piotr was very naïve of the world and a lot of things he will learn in here will shock him.

“A few more questions, Piotr. If you do not mind. If you have little interest in girls and boys how do you pleasure yourself?”

“Pleasure myself?”

“How often do you masturbate?” She asked plainly.

“Miss!” He yelped in horror.

“You will answer the question, Piotr.” Her hand didn’t touch anything, but he immediately felt a throbbing burning in his skull.

“I…… gave myself pleasure there……once a fortnight, sometimes fewer.”

She looked incredulous at that. “And you’re telling me the truth?”

“Yes.” He was ashamed of admitting even that. He had been told self-pleasure was indulgent and decadent but once he entered adolescence, he became curious about his body and explored himself down there. He had been surprised by how good it had felt and it had become his secret pleasure ever since. When he would sneak out into the countryside to avoid company or prying eyes.

“I see. Well Piotr, I see whatever gods there are erred when they created you. A pacifist with the powers of a titan. An artist born into a nation that views self-expression with contempt. A well-endowed Adonis with the temperament of a little boy.”

Piotr felt ashamed of her criticism, but he could see she had a point. He looked down at rich Persian carpet he was standing on. He felt her fingers underneath his chin raising his face up to hers.

“But these problems can be remedied. You have trainers for your body?”

“Yes.” He answered shuttering at the memory of the tortuous exercises he had to do.

“Then this is training of another kind.” As she said that she cupped his testicles in her hand, raised them highly, before dropping them.

“Now, come Piotr. I have a class arranged for you.” Without gesturing at him to follow her. She walked up the stairs. He nervously followed, his feet shuffling and his face downcast.

The corridor they walked in was like nothing he had seen. He had read at the mansion about nightclubs, he wondered if this was similar. Wolverine had even jokingly offered to take him to one, but he had politely declined. He was a man of simple pleasures and he liked peace and quiet more than anything. The corridors were let with neon lighting and he noticed a lot of the walls were made of Perspex plastic. Through them he could make out the sounds and sights of human coitus. That made him blush and want to hurry his movements, but the woman walked at a leisurely pace.

As they walked through the corridors the sounds of pleasure because ones of agony. And Piotr realised he was walking through the area where the procedures the young nurse had mentioned where conducted. In one particularly disturbing silhouette he saw a young man, with small bat liked things, on his hands and knees on a table. There were some cables connected to between his legs and whatever it was doing to him was agonizing. He whimpered and wailed, and his wings fluttered so quickly he thought he was about to take off.

He quickly moved, feeling guilty but also somewhat relieved it wasn’t he who was attached to the machine. Soon they reached a door and opened it. He heard a voice.

“Good, Katherine, very good. You’re learning how to switch quickly now.”

As Piotr entered the room, he saw that it was surprisingly barren. He had expected luxury, but it mainly consisted of a completely open circular room, bare wooden floors and the only decoration was a series of painting throughout the walls. They were, of course, erotica and depicted something Piotr found rather odd.

There was a series of projectors on the ceiling and beneath that was a raised, rounded dais containing the people making the noise he had heard. One was an old woman in a suit and on the dais was a naked woman. And to Piotr’s astonishment she was constantly changing the colour of her skin, it went from as black as coal to pale as snow to yellow as sand. Piotr thought it could only be one person.

“Mystique?” He gasped, all enmity with the woman who belonged to his enemies forgotten. He was just so happy to see a familiar face after what felt like an eternity of isolation and humiliation. Or so he thought.

The women surprised suddenly looked like a rather sickly-looking white women in her mid-thirties, her eyes were a pale violet colour, and her hair was an unnaturally deep red colour. Her default form.

“Mystique? Whose mystique?” She asked confused.

“I am sorry. Because of your powers I mistook you for someone else.”

“Oh, that’s ok….” Suddenly the old women beside her screamed.

“Silence, Katherine. No one told you to stop.” And with that the shapeshifter resumed changing the shape of her face and her skin colour, she even turned it into several unnatural colours like green.

The old woman gave the eloquent leader an apologetic smile.

“I am sorry, she can be a stupid girl, but she is talented. Her control of her mutation grows every day.”

“I am sure she if progressing well under your care.” Then she indicated at Piotr. “This is the boy I was telling you about.” The old woman sniffed at Colossus.

She was a very snobbish woman, and seeing this Russian, naked and plastered in sweat, disgusted her. However, she couldn’t deny he was attractive and fit looking,

“A very handsome boy.” She said. “This is the one, that everyone’s been talking about. The new Wolverine?” Then she squinted. “Why has he sent here?” The eloquent woman shrugged.

“For humility, for punishment, for Dr. Hines pleasure.” Both women grinned at that. “It doesn’t matter, what does matter is that we treat his schooling with the seriousness of any other recruit.”

The old woman nodded. “You want to get him started on oral pleasures?”

“Yes.” She replied simply. “I’ll stay here to watch and make sure he puts in a good effort.”

“As you say, shall we begin now?” Her superior nodded to her.

With that the old woman produced a remote and with a click the whole room went dark and the projectors began to hum. The old woman walked over to Colossus.

“Boy. You are to be trained in the art of giving a woman pleasure orally. Do you understand what that means?”

“N... no.” He stammered awkwardly, his ears red.

“You’re even more stupid than you look, boy.” When she sneered, he could see her tooth were yellow and rotting.

Then she elaborated. “It’s when a man stimulates a woman with his mouth.”

“Stimulate?” He squinted.

“Yes, you’ll use your mouth and tongue on her most sensitive parts. Her nipples, her genitalia.” Colossus sapphire eyes were saucers at that. She just laughed at him and rapped his skull. “Well it turns you really can’t be pretty and smart at the same time.”

She walked away from and continued. “Sadly, due to so much of your training being dedicated to your fitness and testing you powers this will be a class build around learning by doing.” To emphasis what she meant she put her hands on the shapeshifters breasts and started to squeeze.

That angered Colossus and he felt his protective instincts kick in. He walked over to the old woman and towered over her.

“Leave her alone.” He thundered.

The old woman hissed in outrage and pressed a button and both mutants were on the ground thrashing in agony. 

“Stupid, stupid boy. No wonder you’re good for nothing than your strength or what you have between your legs.” Then she walked over to him, “No wonder your friends have abandoned you.”

Colossus was angered and upset at that he but also felt there was truth to the old woman’s cruel words. He knew the x men must be looking for him but he had already suffered so much in so little time. It had felt like an eternity since he was kidnapped and enslaved and he was starting to feel resentful towards them. It had been Xavier who had convinced him to join. He had told him he would protect his own kind and his presence in Soviet Union would bring threats to his family, now his powers were discovered. But in his time as a member of the x men relations between humans and mutants hadn’t changed at all. And the treatment of mutants in America were much worse than their treatment in Russia. All that he had accomplished through his membership was to be enslaved, tortured, and humiliated.

As he considered that, the old woman was taking him by the hand to get him off the floor he reluctantly moved with her and she pulled him like a child towards the dais. The woman was still lying on the ground, her pain threshold was much lower than his was. He felt so guilty for causing her pain through his stupidity.

“I am so sorry.” He said softly to her.

“Then make it up to her.” The old woman looked at him lecherously. “But I think for things not to go too awkward we will show you the rudimentary basics first.”

The projectors hummed for a few seconds and then an educational film played, beamed onto every wall in the room. The contents where unlike any he had ever seen. It was about the giving of pleasure to a woman, and it featured many graphic photos and videos of men sucking and licking women on her most tender parts. There was also information about woman physiology as well, about which part of a womans body had the most nerve endings. It was filled with advice about the best way for a man to pleasure a woman. Piotr for his part was so embarrassed at watching it in a room with three other woman his face was as red as his old costume, he stared at his feet for a good part of the duration of the film and he barely comprehend entire sentences at times. The old woman suspected he wasn’t paying much attention, but she didn’t mind. It would give them a chance of punishing him again.

As the video ended, Piotr gulped and knew his latest humiliation would begin. 

“Now, mutant,” she hissed the word with contempt, “put your arms behind your back.” He did so but not well enough for her satisfaction. “Tightly” He coiled his arms behind his back even more.

He next felt something being tied around his arms, a rope. Soon, his arms were effectively immobilised.

“So, you don’t feel the need to cheat and you can only rely on your handsome mouth.” She explained. 

She was about to begin but she remembered something.

“Katherine, dear. Remember that form we showed you?”

“Yes, miss?” The shapeshifter still pained but very much coherent.

“Well I want you to take that form as he goes about his work.”

Colossus eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the woman complied. Suddenly she was no longer pale or violet eyed. She was an eloquent black woman with European features. She was lean, athletic with white hair and white eyes.

She was Storm.

“H…how?” Colossus felt utterly humiliated and horrified that they somehow knew about his crush on the older woman. His blood felt cold and he had lump in his throat.

“We were able to hack into your mansions network and got full access to footage and reports. All indicate that you have a crush on Miss. Munroe. Which I believe was a very accurate assumption.” The old woman gloated, then she saw Colossus glaring at her. His anger was palpable and even bound, naked and in their total power. It still frightened her. He was growling quietly.

The shapeshifter sentenced the anger in the room, suddenly her quiet voice was coming through Storms regal face.

“Is there something wrong? Did I not capture her well?” Her voice was trembling, clearly afraid of punishment.

Suddenly Colossus face softened. This woman had already suffered due to him and she didn’t deserve to endure any more pain. He forced a soft, small smile on his face.

“No, you are beautiful.” With that he bent over and began his task.

The leader of the sexual training programme had a device that recorded the shapeshifters brain activity. She would know if the woman’s vocalisation of pleasure were real or stimulated to try to get her owners to hear what she thinks they want to hear. As the bulky Slav bent over and kissed a nipple awkwardly yet softly, she moaned quietly. Then after a few more kisses he summoned up the courage to take them in her mouth and begin to gently suck and lick them. The device started to record pleasure then.

For the next half hour both women watched as Colossus performed on the woman. After pleasuring her breasts, he kissed down her body, leaving a particularly heavy rain of kisses on her flat stomach before pressing his head between her legs. At that, the woman started to moan heavily, and the devices measurements of pleasure started to increase dramatically. She arched her back, panted, and pulled his head in deeper.

“Enjoying yourself, Katherine?” The old woman teased.

“Ye…. yes, Miss. Thank you! Thank you for this.” She gasped.

“And are you sure you were truthful when you told me that you’ve never been with a woman, Piotr?” The eloquent women inquired. Piotr didn’t know whether he was allowed to stop so he just continued his task.

The women were beginning to enjoy the show. Besides the sensual nature, the couple made an interest juxtaposition. With the Russians pale skin contrasting against the black skin off the shifters assumed form. They imagined what it would be like if the division was able to procure and enslave this "Storm". They could make the two fornicate in front of them. They could even breed them. They were both extraordinarily powerful mutants, and it would be interesting to see what their children would be like.

Their thoughts were disturbed when the shapeshifter through her head back and squealed. She had climaxed and it was over.

“Get off of her now.” 

When Piotr complied, he felt numb and red faced. That had been one of the most humiliating things he had done since getting here. His face felt all wet and he could tell it was flushed. As he got off the women, he started to grow concerned about something. Was he no longer a virgin? The act he had done was described as oral sex, after all. He had thought when he had reached that milestone, he would feel some sort on accomplishment or at least pleasure. It was one of the main parts of becoming a man, he had heard but now that he had been forced into it, he had just felt used, filthy and degraded. He felt robbed of a special moment and that his innocence had been very forcibly stripped from him.

When he looked up at the women, he saw she was no longer storm but back to her real form. That made things worse. He had managed to connive himself he actually had been providing the older woman with pleasure, the delusions usually only lasted seconds but he had been made to fell momentarily better. But now he saw what had truly happened, a poor, enslaved women had been forced into a grotesque act with him. He nearly felt sick from the guilt. Then when he looked at her he was surprised to see how grateful she appeared to be.

“Thank you, I’ve never been made to feel good, like that. No one has ever been so kind to me.” Piotr eyes widened at that, then as he realised what she meant he felt his heart break for. She was so unaccustomed to joy or pleasure that she was grateful for any meagre offering no matter in what circumstances. He smiled painfully at her.

“I am happy…. i made you feel good. You are beautiful no matter what form you take.” The girl just blushed at this young mans, a boy really, chivalry and politeness and smiled.

“Yes, very chivalrous, very kind, but it’s time for me to escort you back to your guards, Piotr.” Colossus couldn’t leave this horrible place quickly enough. He was given a cloth to wipe his face and joined the woman. Initially, walking as quickly as his long legs, thickly lined with muscle, would go until he realised he was marching ahead of the elegant woman which he knew was not permitted and he forced himself to slow down.

As they marched through the neon drenched corridors, the woman started to talk to him.

“That was most impressive. Piotr, I thought you would blush and falter like a girl, but you proved yourself an immense talent in there.”

“Yes, Miss.” He said in a quiet, shy yet deferential tone.

“It seems such a shame that you discovered your talents in such circumstances.” He frowned, was she sympathising with him?

She continued. “You may be pleased to know your training here had only been scheduled to continue for the next week. After which you’re to begin your training proper for the weapon x programme. They have very high expectations for you.” He sighed in relief, only to see her smile at him and stop their walk.

“Until then however, I mean to give you an exhaustive education.” She traced one of his long, thick fingers to give him a hint. When he just continued to look confused, she laughed and began to paw at his chest. “Perhaps, I’ll show you some true acts of pleasure.” Her hand journey down his chest over his abs to his v line before resting just above his large penis. She let go with a sigh.

She escorted him down the stairs where two guards were waiting for him.

“They’re taking you to medical now. Until tomorrow, Piotr.” She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek and left him to be taken into the elevator.

As the gate shut behind him, Piotr moaned as he remembered he had an enema due every morning and evening before he went to bed. He frowned, was it night? He had no idea, there were no clocks anywhere in the building and he hadn’t seen any natural light since he walked through the glass corridor. He was losing all track or concept of time. Just like they wanted him too. He closed his eyes and braced his head against the wall trying to prepare himself for what come next.

Ten minutes later, he was again strapped to the chair, and was once more in the utterly humiliating bound position. This time Dr. Hines had pulled and spread his legs even more violently back to the point his feet were past his shoulders and he was inclined so far back he was starting to feel dizzy, as the blood pooled in his skull.

His procedure was now being performed by all of Dr. Hines and her team of nurses. It had been decided that the youngest nurse Karin hadn’t done a particularly good job, she had delayed Piotr and spent more time talking to the mutant and playing with his body than doing her proper job of indoctrinating and cleansing him. Consequently, now her privileges had been rescinded and Piotr was back under their collective care. He didn’t feel particularly grateful for that fact.

Especially now that the solution bag was much bigger than it had been this morning. Piotr who had grown accustomed to constant degradations and still felt he fundamentally deserved to suffer after what he had done to that poor boy couldn’t help but stare at it in with wild dread in his eyes. The doctor enjoyed that look of fear, a look that was primal, particularly from the humanoid mutants, it reminded her of the fact that they were animals.

Karin, herself was still being allowed some privileges. She was the one to lube and insert the nuzzle. She had some more fun by sticking her finger around Piotr’s tight hole and began to playfully wiggle and swirl her finer around his entrance, She was delighted to see that Rasputin despite his apparent resignation into new life of suffering and stoicism was still delightfully squirming, and whimpering by the time she had inserted the nozzle and began to fill him. 

Mercifully, the younger nurse had been commanded to leave him alone. He was just to sit there as the women joked and went about their other work. Seeing as it was the closest he had to peace the entirety of the day, he tried to close his eyes and loose himself in a good memory. Sparring with wolverine, training happily and free in the danger room, painting or playing with Illyana but it was no good. He was in so much pain, and in such a vulnerable humiliated state. That nothing he could do would let him relax.

Se he just lay there, and as he tried to spot anything that would distract him, he heard something.

It sounded like something was being constructed outside.

“What is that?” He inquired irritably. The nurses just looked at each other and laughed.

“Should we tell him?” The middle aged one said.

“No, I want to see his face.” Another replied.

“Tell me what?” He said annoyed. He felt like screaming but he was so tired and exhausted he just asked the question as a sigh.

“We won’t tell,” she said smugly, “but it is part of your new punishment.”

“New punishment?” the injustice was likely to choke him, “Why? I have not done anything.”

“Yes, you did. Piotr.” Dr. Hines voice interjected.

“What did I do?” He wanted his voice to sound outraged and serious, but the effect was ruined by his current state and position.

“You tried to intimidate an employee.” The doctor played an audio. Colossus felt a chill when he realised what it was.

 _“this will be a class build around learning by doing”_ came the old woman’s voice. Followed by Colossus roaring, _“Leave her alone”_

 _“_ Do you think that’s a proper way to speak to your trainers, Piotr?” She said in that same sickly smug voice she had used to fool him into thinking that she was a kinder member of weapon x when they had first met.

Colossus just seethed in his seat, he was furious, but he didn’t look particularly intimidating. “She was hurting a girl.”

“A mutant, Piotr.” She corrected, “and the trainers have full authority to discipline their charges as they see fit.” He buckled at the restraints at that. “Calm yourself or ill add to your punishment.” He stilled himself but he was still furious. 

"This is not about me trying to protect that woman, you are just looking for an excuse to torture me." He said plainly, it wasn't an accusation. The Doctor merely smiled and her hand was laid to rest on his pectorals, firmer than any piece of furniture in the room. 

"I cant deny your beautiful body in pain is a very powerful image, Piotr," The doctor commented, her hand now placed around his ankle and it began to drift down the toned limb gliding based his calves to his firm, thick thighs, " But you have brought this on yourself. You were only due a cleansing and some other milder disciplines but you've forced are hand. You need to be punished." She let her soft hand glance against his enormous hairless genitals both embarrassing him and delighting her. She also realized that his sexual organs had yet to be examined and explored by her and her team. She recalled how she had scheduled a milking for him after his exercises tomorrow. She had a device that would allow her to drain his testicles and force him to have as many orgasms' as she wanted. It would be pleasurable initially but it would quickly grow agonizing. She doubted they'd learn anything of value, she had no doubts that Piotr was fertile and she could study his blood to learn if his powers were hereditary and could be replicated but it would be a very useful tool in breaking him. 

The slavic teenager himself had slumped down as much as his bounds would allow, all fight had left him. He would have sullenly stared at his feet like a boy but his bare feet, calloused from labour, where currently pulled so far back his heels were parallel to his ears so he bit his lip and stared at the ceiling. Eventually the uncertainty and fear of what lay ahead was causing him to squirm almost as much as the solution filling him and he tried to ask the doctor.

“What punishment will I be enduring?” he muttered quietly.

“I don’t have to tell you, Piotr.” Then she walked over and smiled while staring at his distended stomach, “but I’ll indulge you this one time. You’ll be subjected to sensory deprivation for this night and we’ll be adding some extra twists.” 

“What twists?” He responded nervously.

The doctor just smiled in response. 

No one spoke to Piotr after that, leaving him to count down the horrible minutes in his head until he was released and allowed to release the water. Although, considering a new punishment waited him and the doctor had teased him how horrible it was going to be he thought perhaps he shouldn’t be hasty on wanting his current tormentt to end. He didn’t how it could be worse than this, his swollen stomach seemed to be sending out pulses of agony throughout his body. As they travelled through his limbs, he felt every muscle tense and spasm.

After what felt like an eternity his time ended the straps and bounds restraining him where taking off and he was left scrambling humiliatingly to the toilet. He released the solution with a groan as the nurses watched with pleasure gleaning in their eyes.

After he was finished, he was given further instruction. “Go underneath the shower, Piotr. Get yourself thoroughly clean.” The water was tepid at best as it fell on him in a gentle spray.

Despite how cold the water was he started to scrub himself with his bare hands as hard as he could. He didn’t know why but he felt dirty, despite the fact his body was incredibly clean. It was beyond feeling bad or guilty at something, like when he had to hurt someone in his missions with the x men. Filthy, was the only way he could describe it, like the feeling of the looks the personnel gave him as he exercised and walked everywhere naked, the feeling of the nuzzle inside him, the feeling of the lion faced mutants claw on his penis and every disgusting thing in the sexual training facility was physical dirt he could wash off. He scrubbed himself so hard he drew blood with his fingernails.

Dr. Hines noticed that, and it concerned her. Some trauma on a mutant slave was a good thing at times. It made the mutant more biddable and obedient to the division, but that Piotr was showing signs of mental problems so soon could be an issue. It was enough that she almost considered calling off Piotr’s punishment despite her being the one who had advocated and designed it, before she told herself it was too late she had already told him he was due punishment and any sign of leniency could be taken as a sign of weakness. As he continued to clean himself, she realised she needed to be more professional in her treatment of him. While she enjoyed tormenting the mutants under her care their functions as weapons to the division was paramount and if she damaged them psychologically permanently that would be a major dereliction of duty. Worse, it might get her into trouble with Dr. Cornelius.

She only hoped that his current punishment wouldn’t break him. After tonight she will stop using sexual humiliation so much to keep him in line and stop deliberating insuring that Colossus is put under the care of the personal’s most notoriously perverted and cruel members. She would assign him more staff like the nurse who had cared for him after he was forced to run to the point of collapse. It was too late to let him skip the sexual training for the same reason he can’t skip his next punishment, he mustn’t think staff sympathise with him lest he develops thoughts of rebellion or escape. But she would end it the second his week finished, she would also request that his lessons be moderated, and he must not be forced to perform any of the depraved acts they had planned for him.

After tonight.

Piotr felt the shower turn off to his disappointment he still felt he desperately needed to get clean. Distantly he heard a cart being rolled in and he wearingly rested his face against the tiles on the wall. He knew that this cart was bringing the latest tool of his punishment and when he glanced behind his shoulder, despite his better judgement, he moaned weakly in response.

The first thing he saw was a series of outfits designed to humiliatingly and mockingly imitate his steel form and his outfit as an x man. Lying on the cart was a helmet and it had been designed to resemble his head when his power activated. Only the helmet was a very crude caricature of his face in armoured form, it looked like child had clumsily designed and built it. Next, he saw a bodysuit hanging next to the helmet, its colour scheme was the exact red and yellow of his x men outfit only it was clearly designed to cover everything he had below his neck. The material looked soft but as he squinted the last of the beads of water off his eyes, he thought the material around the end of the arms was a lot harder. Then he saw the other instruments.

His eyes widened when he looked at something that resembled a jockstrap. Only it was made of entirely transparent plastic with a small looking spherical plastic pod where the support pouch would normally go. Finally, he something else, a small yet sinister looking electric device that looked like it was designed to be inserted somewhere very private.

He felt his legs weaken at the sight.

The doctor smiled at him, but it seemed almost apologetic to him. “It’s time for your punishment to begin, Piotr.” Then she addressed her team, “Get the helmet ready.”

Piotr just stood as still as a statue beneath the showerhead. The doctor worried that he was in shock but as she looked into his eyes, he saw the anger shining of them. It didn’t concern her, not truly, she knew obedience was part of who young Piotr was, but she was worried he might snap during the procedure. 

There was only way to find out.

“Piotr, walk to the centre of the room.” He did so slowly.

When he was in the centre of the room, he saw the helmet designed to resemble a mockery of his face had been opened. It looked the front portion flipped open mechanically. He stilled himself but when he felt a small hand on his broad shoulder.

“We need to get on your hands and knees, cutie.” Karin explained.

Colossus glared at her. He had never hated anyone in his life before, not truly. It wasn’t part of his nature, he was quick to forgive and ready to understand. Even the scientists and doctors who have been torturing him for days. He thought from their perspective they were carrying out their job or trying to understand and utilize his power for their or their countries gains. They were evil but in a utilitarian fashion and he wished for them to be brought to justice rather than killed. 

He hated the nurse, however. Her giggling, smug face disgusted him, and her perverted sadism chilled him, he couldn’t understand why someone would be so cruel. The nurse herself how Colossus was glaring at her and she realised how vulnerable she was. The man’s arms alone were as big as she was and if he snapped, he could break her neck before the chip in his neck activated.

“Piotr, get down now.” Her voice a lot weaker than it was mere seconds previously. He was still glaring at her, but he lowered himself down to his knees.

The second he did so the helmet was placed around his head and he heard a clicking noise before it closed around his skull leaving him submerged in total darkness. The first thing that he realised about the helmet was the mouthpiece had a gag on it, with so little room for his head, it had nowhere to go but in his mouth and was forced down his throat. 

The interior of the helmet was thickly padded, and Piotr realised he couldn’t hear anything. Being condemned to darkness and unable to speak was one thing but to lose all senses except touch terrified him. He started to breath heavily, and he realised even that was difficult with his entire head being compressed and that gag filling his mouth, causing him to panic even more. Until he heard a static noise and Dr. Hines voice through a radio.

“Piotr, you will need to breathe through your nose for the duration of your punishment. Take a few deep breaths now.”

Piotr did as commanded and inhaled deeply several times. He realised he could breathe relatively comfortably after all. Seeing the mutant calm down, the doctor was confident she could proceed.

“Piotr, I will need you to stand up on your feet, now.”

He slowly raised himself and stood on his shaky feet. Wearing that helmet that cut him off utterly from the outside world with the exception of the doctor’s voice when she willed was still a terrifying and disorienting experience. He was also painfully aware how ridiculous he must look naked, wearing only a crude caricature of his own face.

The nurses found the image to be rather erotic to see the strong man so utterly powerless and dehumanised, and they were also deeply looking forward to the next part of his punishment.

Piotr heard the now familiar static and the doctor spoke to him again. “Raise your arms out and stay perfectly still.” What followed next was a strange and not entirely unpleasant feeling,

It was the three pairs of hands, the nurses, applying something warm and slippery on him. It was oil. With their bare hands the three nurses rubbed it into every crevice in his body, with a particular focus on his scrotum and penis. The nurses were quick and efficient despite their desires. They wanted to touch him to their hearts content. Especially the older nurses they had missed on the fun with playing with him earlier and all three of the women noticed that Piotr’s body was already getting even tighter and more toned in just a few days of harsh gruelling non-stop exercise. As they finished oiling him, they returned to the doctor’s side, with the Slavic Adonis body glistening in the harsh fluorescent light of the infirmary.

“Now ladies, we have to get him belted right away.” She didn’t need to explain the reason, the oil they had just applied to Piotr had strong aphrodisiac properties and they wanted to avoid having to deal with him becoming aroused.

Piotr was suspicious at how good his body felt, he felt warm, relaxed and his skin felt pleasantly tingly, particularly around his groin. He knew that any pleasure he experience was going to be swiftly negated and he was right. He felt something being lopped around his waist and the back of his legs were his buttocks and thighs met. Then he felt something worse, it was his genitals, they were being forced into the small plastic pod he had seen. The hands handling them were old and wrinkled, it was the oldest nurse. The woman, older than his own mother, to his extreme embarrassment. The nurse herself found the task set for her rather irritating, the pod was much too small for Piotr. They were designed to be uncomfortably confining but with Piotr, if it got on at all, was going to be extremely tight and painful.

Eventually she managed it and with practised skill the nurse instantly tightened the belt away quickly. Piotr immediately felt the straps around his waist and thighs tighten. After that the nurses backed away admiring their handiwork, Piotr’s large genitals were completely and utterly locked away with no room to manoeuvre in the slightest. The strap was a very effective chastity device, and the young Russian was soon going to be tortured by the twin feelings of the oil causing him to become aroused and the plastic pod denying him any release. Piotrs sweaty face blinked in panic and confusion the darkness of his helmet when he thought he felt something, there was something scrapping his genitals in the pod. Was the inner walls of the pod lined with dozens, possibly hundreds, of thin plastic bristles?

But he had yet more punishment due.

As Piotr tried to get used to the extremely uncomfortable feeling of his genitals being locked up in a pod seemingly designed for a man half his size. He heard the doctor speaking to him again. “Now, Piotr. I’ll need you to bend over for me.”

The doctor saw him uncertainly, slowly but surely obey her. As she glanced at her assistant currently preparing the latest tool of his torture she became concerned that perhaps when he realises what’s happening to him even the chip implanted in his head alone would be enough to stop him from resisting. She adjusted the settings of his chip so it would give its most powerful shock at the slightest provocation, just in case.

As Piotr remained bend over, he started to become extremely nervous. He still couldn’t hear or see anything around him, and he had no idea or even hint about what was about to be done to him. Then he heard a voice, not from the doctor but the nurse he hated so much.

“Now we need you to do something, Cutie. To make this easier for everyone. We need you to spread your cheeks and show us your little pucker. Okay?” She said smugly.

For a couple of seconds Piotr was as still as a statue. They wanted him to do something so humiliating and degrading it was almost inhuman but as he stood there he didn’t even need to feel the familiar burning throb of his chip to release there was no fighting this, he was a slave, a tool of weapon to forge into whatever they desired and he couldn’t fight it. So, with slow clumsy arms he took the firms mounds in his backside and pulled them apart to the young nurse’s self-satisfaction.

Then he felt it.

Something entering him down there. It was that device he had seen on the cart along with his helmet and suit. The next minute was almost unbearable torture for Piotr, his hole was already very sore from the sets of enemas he had endured that day and the nuzzles that had been forcibly inserted in him. Despite his distress being very evident with his heavy breathing the nurse inserted the device into him without any mercy or hesitation. He was stretched and torn down there until the device was worked deeply into his rectum. He wasn’t given any instruction to stand up so he just remained in his current position, wiggling his hips slightly as he adjusted to feeling so full down there, while biting down on his gag with so much force he thought his teeth would shatter. 

“Piotr, I want you to stand up now and I want you to walk a few steps.”

As he did so, he felt the extremely uncomfortable feeling of the device moving inside of him, with each step he felt it hit a special place inside of him. The nurses looked on in mock sympathy. They could only imagine how terrible it must feel, feeling completely full down there, his senses either completely negated or tortured by the feelings of extreme arousal with no way for those feeling to be released or satisfied in any way. 

As they watched Piotr stumble awkwardly, they smiled at the extra knowledge they had. Little did Piotr know how diabolical a device the machine currently inside of him really was. Once he was fully secure and his punishment fully started it would take on a life of its own. It would vibrate at random intervals and speeds, expand, and contract and change its ambient temperatures constantly to provide maximum discomfort to the poor boy.

Finally, there was one final addition remaining. His suit coloured exactly as his former x men costume had been when he was free and powerful. The doctor told him over the radio to remain perfectly still and when he did so they started to dress him in it. First his left leg, then his right were fed into the suit. Then it was pulled over his superbly muscled stomach, chest and shoulders. Piotr discovered as they almost finished why the ends of the arms looked so odd to him. They were gloveless plastic mitts and he had to clench his hands into fists for them to fit. It zipped up behind his back, the zip itself was then secured with a small hasp to his helmet and locked securely. It was like a single tight glove covering his entire body. Every part of him for the top of his head to the tips of his toes were concealed and blocked off from the rest of the outside world.

As the nurse looked on and watched Piotr adjust to his new condition, they had to admit it was quite arousing. The material of his body suit clung to his big bulky body and accentuated his definition even more. Especially, Karin who watched in delight at the dance of the muscles in his stomach as he breathed in heavily and tried to relax. They fact that currently he was dressed like a parody, or a cheaply made toy, of himself didn’t detract from his beauty in the slightest.

Now, he was ready.

“Piotr, lie onto the ground with your legs and arms spread wide.” As he lay obediently on the ground, he felt absolutely nothing, not even the dull cold air of the infirmary. The material felt like spandex, but it was much better at blocking out all sensations from the outside would. He wondered why they would pick such a thin material, not realising every aspect of his punishment was carefully designed to cause him as much discomfort and humiliation as possible. It was discovered that people in general found light, clinging materials to be much more irritating and harder to adjust to than thick heavy materials, such as leather. It would cling to every crevice of his form like water. Plus, in a much more personal level the material would allow every flex and strain of the contours of his body to be captured on camera perfectly, it was going to be quite a show.

If he could hear anything, he would have heard the skid and squeaks of wheels as a steel frame was moved into the infirmary. All he could feel was something dull against his wrists and ankles, they were cuffs attached to chains and suddenly he felt an extremely sharp jolt as something pulled him into the air and he was left suspended.

For the next 12 hours he was not be given any stimuli from the outside would whatsoever. He wasn’t allowed to so much as touch the ground; his body was pulled and stretched out as tight as a drum as he hung suspended in mid-air by the chains. He was completely immobilised and the only sensation he would be able to mildly feel was the cuffs through connecting him to the steel frame, but he would grow used to it quickly. Karin had wanted to walk over and touch him one last time before the punishment officially started, to paw at his abdominals, or thighs, or ass, or biceps but when she took one step she received a glare from Dr. Hines and she demurely stepped back sulking.

Piotr for his part was surprisingly calm now, he felt that this was it. That was his punishment truly started and it was extremely humiliating and uncomfortable, but the worst seemed behind him. The oil on his skin was cooling and he no longer felt its aphrodisiac effects quite so keenly, at least enough for him now to no longer be in a constant state of attempted arousal with his penis attempting to harden only to be immediately stopped by the extremely tight confines of his plastic bod. Now that he was totally immobilised and suspended that device in his rectum was no longer moving and constantly hitting his prostate. He suspected that due to how much effort they had put into making him feel absolutely nothing that he wouldn’t be touched by anyone to break the effect, that made him surprisingly grateful. He was powerless, he was degraded and frustrated but these feeling were becoming as naturally to him as breathing. He closed his eyes, even though the helmet was so dark it made virtually no difference to his sight and he tried to relax.

Then he heard the voice, it wasn’t the doctors. It was the same mechanical drone that had addressed him during his trials in his armoured form. It spoke to him.

**Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin. You will now begin your punishment. Complete Isolation- Deprivation Punishment. You will have no contact. You will be allowed no movement. There is no escape. Punishment Duration; 12 hours.**

12 hours?, He thought. He tried to think of the positive to his punishment, that was a very long time. It would surely lead to a slightly reduced amount of training in his part. If he could have, he would have sighed in relief. His body was still aching from the intense exercises he had to do earlier that day.

As absurd as it sounded after a half hour or so he almost felt serene. His body was growing used to the humiliating stress position it was in. He was even growing accustomed to the device inside of him. By that point that oil had grown quite cool and with his suit forming a second sin blocking out all other stimuli to his body and mind he almost felt like he was floating. 

He started to practise some mental exercises and mediation techniques that Jean and the professor had taught him. It was intended to help him fight off a telepathic attack rather than to deal with stress or fear, but it was appropriate for the situiation. This people were trying to tear into his mind to break him, to take away everything that makes him a man. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate. He was swimming in a dark void, and he moved to journey even deeper into his mind.

He tried to vividly recall one of childhood memories, one of his favourites. As he entered his mind even deeper, he felt he was swimming under water. Appropriate consider the cool oil on his skin. But this water wasn’t cold or clinging it was fresh and soothing. As he swam upward his head bobbed out of the water and as he looked down at the water, he was greeted by an 8 boy with blue eyes.

 _No, I was 5 at the time._ He had always been a very big boy and when he looked up there was a 13-year boy looking at him. He looked remarkably like Piotr, only the boy was lean while he had always inclined towards bulkiness. Piotr felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Mikhail!” He shouted in surprise, then he grinned.

This was the day Mikhail had taken to a lake to teach him how to swim. For a while Piotr forgot all about his current condition, he forgot about his status as a slave for the government, he even forgot he was mutant. He was back to being a boy again and he wanted to play with his big brother. He swam and played with his brother for what felt like an eternity. He was happy.

Then he felt the device activate.

It was the contraption currently inserted into him. He was only distantly aware of a warm feeling building inside of him. At first Piotr was so immersed in his mental memory that he barely noticed. He felt a little shot of pleasure that made him giggle and wiggle his little 5-year-old toes. Maybe a nearby fish had swam past him? Then he felt something, the device wasn’t merely warming up it was beginning to vibrate violently. And he felt a pleasure between his legs that no young boy would ever have, and he was suddenly back in the suit, back in the infirmary. That disappointed him more than he could have ever conceive, he wanted to play with his brother again so badly. He also noticed the device hadn’t stopped throbbing and the muscles in his anus were spasming involuntarily. It resulted in his large penis desperately trying to get hard. An impossibility in the unforgiving tight confines of his plastic bod, with its hundreds of transparent, millimeter long bristles that sharply and painfully corrected any misbehavior by his penis. But the device kept vibrating, kept warming up pleasantly until he felt something building up inside of him. It felt pleasant at first, but pleasure that encompassing and great, with no way to release it, quickly became agonizing.

As he endured the extremely confusing signals being sent to his brain. He felt his whole body was warming up. So much so, that he started to sweat inside his suit. Leaving the material feeling sticky and even more uncomfortable. He sighed realising he couldn’t blot out the extreme discomfort, humiliation or the conflicting sensations of pleasure and extreme frustration and tried to embrace it. 

He tried to re-enter his mind again and relieve a pleasant memory once more. Unfortunately, his mental discipline had been heavily affected by the tortuous device and he could only relieve a time where he had been equally hot and sweaty.

It was the time when he had found out his brother Mikhail had died.

When he had walked back from school and saw the government officials at his home. He had thought that meant his big brother was home and he had run excitedly to the porch. It was only when he had seen their solemn faces of the man and his mother weeping that he realised what had happened. He had lost his brother. Grief stricken he had run for as long as his strong legs could carry him, until overwhelmed and exhausted he had fallen to his knees in a field and wept uncontrollably as he pounded in the ground. As he raised his fists his powers had activated. Although he hadn’t known it at the time, he just knew he had felt something inside himself change and he had woken up in a crater with his clothes shredded. It had been a very cold night and he might have died had one of Mikhail’s friends, Alexander Vahzin, had not come to pay his respects and followed him out of concern. Seeing the large boy lying with only his shredded rags clinging to him, he had quickly taken his thick coat off, draped it over his bare skin and taken him home to his horrified parents. 

He had contracted a very strong fever and his mother had ran him a hot bath, then had taken him to his bed, taken the remainder of his clothes off and wrapped thick furs over him. He had been so sick and dizzy that he hadn’t even felt mortified about his mother seeing his 10-year-old naked body. His mother had nursed him until he felt some senses return to him. His most distinct memory wasn’t how hot or sick he had been, it was how his mother had lovingly stoked his coal black hair.

“Piotr, please do not do that ever again.” She said pleadingly.

“I won’t, mama, “he said quietly and ashamed of putting himself in danger like that, “I didn’t mean to. I was just so sad….” he protested feebly. That awakened something in her, she had taken him by his bare shoulders, very broad and strong for his age and gripped firmly.

“And how do you think I would feel if I had lost you too? Alexander said you had been found miles from here.” He had also told her some bizarre details, how he had been found in a freshly made crate and from a distance he had seemed to grow in size enormously and had even seemed to have become a metal statue. However, Piotr himself didn’t seem to be aware what had happened to him and she wasn’t going to interrogate him now. When he looked at her, she saw the guilt in his face.

“I’m sorry, mama.” There were tears in his deep blue eyes. He looked down at his sheet, ashamed. That had softened her considerably. It was only then that she understood how innocent and sensitive her son was, due to how big his body was, already showing signs of muscle definition despite his pre pubescence, she always assumed he was mentally mature for his age as well but she only then grasped how gentle and vulnerable he was, his vulnerability not just visible through his current ill undressed state but how lost he looked without his big brother. 

“I know, Piotr. I know but please do not cry. We will find a way to get past this. We will but please do not despair, I couldn’t live if I lost both of you.”

“You won’t mama, I swear.” And he had used all his strength to lift himself up and hugged her. She had embraced him and gentled stroked his hair as she lightly sang to him to get him to go asleep.

As he had slept in her arms, she had felt a sudden feeling of relief that it was Piotr who was still alive. She had been disgusted with herself, but she couldn’t help it. Piotr had always been her favourite son, not just because he was still young enough that she saw him as her little baby but because he had always been so sweet and gentle. While Mikhail for all his many talents had always been such a cold child. His death had nearly destroyed her, but she knew if Piotr died, she would want to die too. 

As Colossus lay in his degrading suit, humiliated, sweaty and exhausted he still felt his lips forming into a smile. Despite the device torturing him with his own pleasure, he was still getting lost in the memory. He felt his mother’s hands brush through his hair, he heard her singing softly to him. Again, he felt he was a boy again protected and loved at his home. 

_Mama_ , he sighed to himself. 

Then he felt something, the device inside him was changing. Its vibrating had lessened considerably, and it seemed to be expanding, like a balloon. It had already filled his body up pretty thoroughly and now it felt like it was tearing him. It was cooling rapidly as well, at first, he thought the heat had simply been turned off, but soon it got so cold it was like ice.

His eyes danced nervously in his head, that had been the second time he had been brought back from his happy memories and back into that horrible room suspended in that degrading suit. He shut his eyes and tried to get lost in another memory, this time one of his first missions with the x men, when nightcrawler had saved him. Once again, the machines vibrating had swiftly altered its speed and frequency and it had shrunk until it was smaller than when it had first been inserted. It had heated up dramatically, until it felt like a hot poker had been slid up his backside.

 _How does it know?_ He thought panicked.

Little did Piotr know but the two devices in him were now part of a matrix. The chip would sense his brain activity and whenever it detected hints of relaxation it would send the information to the device in his rectum, to signal for it to change speed, temperature, and size. He would never be allowed to relax or adjust himself until his twelve hours of punishment ended.

This struggle continued for a time until Piotr accepted it was a battle he simply could not win. He stopped trying to escape his fate and he was left entirely on his own in the room. The only things that existed to him now was the pain in his stretched limbs taking on the entirety of his enormous weight, the thin material enveloping his pale skin, the large plastic gag in his mouth and those horrible things in his private parts. The device causing him endless induced physical pleasure and ecstasy, and the pod causing him endless, frustrating, agonizing denial.

Three hours of torment and he was forgetting other things about himself. He was no longer the Colossus of the x men, there prime physical combatant, a juggernaut or a proud defender and hero of mutant rights. He didn’t even feel like Piotr Rasputin anymore the quite stoic strong Russian boy who was a surprisingly talented artist. Now he was just a deeply hurting little boy. Frightened, embarrassed, utterly confused by what was happening to him, his emptied stomach was horribly hurting him, too. He desperately wanted to wear clothes again and he wanted his mother most of all, he wanted to be back in the farm with her holding him.

After that he broke completely, he jolted as much as his bondage would allow and he started to attempt to scream, with the large gag in his mouth he was only capable of a pained muffled moan. 

In Dr. Cornelius lab, he and Dr. Hines were watching the proceedings. The chip was sending them constant messages about his current state and the suit he was in contained microprocessors that send them constant updated information on the poor man’s heart rate, blood pressure and other vital statistics.

“He’s looking rather erratic, Dr. Hines.” The old man said softly, but he was looking at her very darkly.

“Yes, sir. I’ll turn the device down to its most modest settings.” She stammered. In his suit, Piotr felt the device lessen instantly and he breathed deeply at finally being allowed to relax. Just by a little bit.

As he visible relaxed and stopped attempting to thrash. The old man couldn’t help but notice how his abs were rising and falling like a wave through the suit. He wondered if using such a thin material was the doctors idea, an attempt to endear herself to him ,she knew he had homosexual inclinations and he was aware she always put the handsome and athletic boys weapon x procured through much more rigorous and humiliating treatments than usual while he watched.

It was a cheap ploy to gain his favour but effective and he often enjoyed the sight of muscled adolescent flesh struggling but not this time. He was furious with her. For putting Colossus through such a potentially traumatizing torture for no reason. He had wanted to put a stop to it but what he had told the Russian boy as he dined with him was the truth. He may be the most experienced and highest-ranking scientist in weapon x and his seniority and experience gave him much informal authority in the organisation. He was still ultimately just on member of the board and he knew he would be questioned if he interfered with the punishment of a mutant set by another respected member.

He was staring at her, the same unblinking glare he had given Colossus while he received his introduction. She visible squirmed.

“Si…. sir?”

“What if he’s damaged permanently by this?” He asked simply.

“There are drugs we can give him if he shows signs of depression or psychosis, but I highly doubt he’ll show any worse psychological problems than the occasional nightmare or flashback….”

“Already cutting into his worth as a soldier then.” He interrupted drily.

She tried to think of something to say to justify her actions.

“.......... He’ll be much more obedient from now….”

“He already was obedient.” This time his voice, little more than a polite monotone in normal conditions, was a snarl. That frightened her but she couldn’t deny he was right to be angry. Colossus was exceptionally well behaved as well as powerful, most new mutants required at least twice the shocks he had received before they fell in line. She had made a grave mistake. 

“I’ve made arrangements for his sexual training to be lessened and I’ve changed his guar….”

“I think more dramatic changes are required. I’m putting an end to his “Cleansings” and I’m putting a stop to his sexual training,” His eyes burned into her, “Were training a weapon, not a whore.”

She felt like she had been slapped. “Sir, that will undermine my authority over him.”

“Authority must always be balanced by responsibility, my dear. And you’ve proved yourself entirely undeserving of being his physician. After his current punishment ends, I’ve advised that he be placed under the care under of a different doctor.” He then added. “He was our investment and our commodity not your toy.”

The women still felt upset at her superiors attitude but suddenly she was more offended than anything else, she raised her head up high “You say I risk damaging the boys mind but you’re the one who made him kill that brat.” To her surprise his face didn’t change at all.

“Testing a subjects limits and usefulness is very different from abusing them to near madness for no justifiable reason.” That just made her more offended.

“And what about Wolverine?” That did make him angry, very angry.

“He was always half mad.” He replied quietly.

“Always, Abraham? Are you sure it wasn’t what you did to him?” She indicated at the glass containers containing the mutants severed body parts and harvested organs.

“A crude man calls for crude methods. While the conditioning of a sensitive adolescent boy calls for a much more delicate approach.” She looked like she was about to object again before she raised his hand, interrupting her.

“You’ve always been best at breaking are new arrivals, Carol. I’m aware of that. That’s why I put you in charge of that particular task but the simple truth you seem to forget is that we are foremost a weapons division not a slave farm.” With that he got up and left, but not before shutting off the device secured in Colossus completely and setting it so the female doctor couldn’t turn it back on. That was the most humiliating part like she was a child who had her toys taken off from her.

Irritated and upset she too left to leave and go to sleep, she assigned some nurses and technicians to monitor Colossus for the remaining hours he had. Before she left to go to bed, she quickly walked into her infirmary, where Colossus was currently suspended from. She walked over to him and angrily delivered 5 firm slaps to his ass. The man being completely deprived of any external stimuli bolted in shock; his current condition meant his limps only moved a few millimetres. The doctor winced at how much her hand had stung. Her brief spanking of those rock-hard mounds had definitely hurt her more than it had hurt him. 

For the rest of his session with the cruel device in him doing little more than filling him up Colossus became relaxed enough that he managed to rest for a short period. It wasn’t much, 10- or 15-minute intervals of restless sleep, but he desperately needed every minute.

Eventually, he heard static in his helmet, and it droned.

**Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin. Your punishment is now over.**

He tensed, thinking it was a cruel trick

He didn’t hear them, but he felt the chains suspending him from the structure begin to lower him. When he hit the hard surface of the infirmary’s tiles his body jerked violently at the sudden sharp cold feeling and this time, he actually did move like his body like he wanted. His thick muscled arms and legs leapt up. As he did so, he hissed in pain. His limbs had taken his entire immense wait for twelve hours and now sensation was return to them they were in agony. 

Then he heard the static in his helmet.

 _No, please._ He wearily begged. He couldn’t take much more but when the voice spoke, he was surprised that it wasn’t the cruel Dr. Hines. Instead it belonged to man and his voice sounded soft, almost gentle.

“Piotr? I’m your new primary carer. I’m going to be responsible for your upkeep and I promise you. I’ll be much fairer to you than Dr. Hines ever was. But first I’m going to have to take all your gear off right now, okay?”

Colossus was struggling, this had to be a new trick, but his body was exhausted after everything that had occurred yesterday, he could only meekly limp around on the ground. The voice continued sympathetically.

“Now, Piotr. I know you’ve been put through a very rough time, but this has to happen if you want to feel better again.” That got through to him somewhat and he stilled himself on the ground.

“Very good, Piotr. Now the first thing I need you to do is close your eyes. They’re going to be very sore and sensitive after spending so much time in the dark. Now, in one, two, three.” And Colossus felt the helmet being taken off him.

The first thing he did was gasp, trying desperately to fill his lings. He wanted to get the horrible plastic taste out of his mouth and even the still, cold air of the infirmary tasted fresh and sweet in comparison to the gag that had near choke him for half a day. His next instinct was to open his eyes, he knew he shouldn’t, but they were fluttering, and he opened them for a brief second. He regretted it instantly, the fluorescent lights above him immediately blinded him. He winced and closed his eyes quickly.

“I told you, Piotr.” The man said softly. Then Piotr felt bandages being drawn across his eyes, so he could avoid the temptation of opening them

“Now, next were to go to have to get your suit off, I’ll need you to roll over for me.” He wanted to obey but his sore, clumsily limbs didn’t respond to their owners command. Seeing, that the boy wasn’t being wilfully defiant, the new doctor cut him some slack and got his accompanying guards to roll him over and he unzipped the suit and pulled him out of it himself.

Piotr was embarrassed at being undressed like a baby, but he could endure it. He was so relived that horrible suit that had been clinging to him like a second skin was being removed from. He wiggled his newly unbound fingers to make sure that he still could. But his joys were short lived as he felt something being placed near his hole. The doctor sensing his distress, gently told him.

“I’m going to have to take that thing out of you. It will hurt a little bit, but you’ll feel so much better after its removed.” The next minute was torture as the device was slowly and gently twisted and pulled before it was taken out of him. After that task was finished, he was surprised just how numb and empty he felt down there, however he could have sworn he felt something trickling out from him. 

“Now, just one more thing…” The doctor mentioned as much to himself as Piotr. The Russian boy felt something being cut from him, the plastic jockstrap. It fell like a leaf down to the ground. As he did so, Piotr’s large genitals flopped down. They were raw and sore from being confined so tightly for so long, especially his penis. It had been forced to grind painfully against the plastic pod and its hundreds of sharp bristles for hours on end and it felt so painful.

And so, Piotr a proud member of the x men lay on the ground naked like an animals, sweaty, dirty, with a makeshift blindfold on his face and he felt so relieved that he almost wept from sheer joy. Then he heard something being wheeled by his side. He tensed in responce.

“It’s just something to transport you. I don’t think you’ll be able to move properly for a while. I’ll give you something to help you relax.” 

“No, no. That is not necessary.” But he felt something being injected into a vein anyway and the next thing knew he felt very dizzy and lightheaded.

Not that he was completely helpless, guards pulled him up by his not inconsiderable weight and placed him on a gurney. They transported him through the industrial building until he was back in the glass corridor he had arrived in; the thin glass being battered with the heavy Finnish snow.

Several, suited men and woman, more accustomed to administrative work, briefly eyed the very alluring and interesting captive, before going about their jobs. Colossus was all but dead to the world in his drug induced delirium. He didn’t even notice how much warmer and more pleasant the surrounding where now. 

All he could think of was how desperately he missed his family.


	4. Chapter 4

When Piotr woke up from his drug induced sleep he was in a soft bed. As he blinked, he looked around he was in a hospital ward. It was pleasantly furnished and designed looking, it wasn’t the opulence of the observation room or the training room but nor was it the utilitarian spartan conditions of the evil infirmary or the testing floor. What was more he noticed that the room had natural light flowing into it, Colossus could have cried with joy. He had always loved nature, he didn’t even like leaving the simply joys of his farm for New York and being denied the feeling of the warmth of the sun or fresh air had been torture for him. As he wiggled his toes in the soft sheets a thought occurred through his still recovering head. A thought that nearly made him laugh in contrast to his normal stoic, quiet demeaner.

This has all been a dream. He smiled to himself in relief.

It was obvious, before they had been attacked Wolverine had regaled him with horrific stories about weapon x and how he would rather commit suicide than be taken back alive. Colossus in his innocent mind had been terrified at the tales logan had told him, he had even been frightened of the weapon x agents welding only guns despite knowing they couldn’t harm him. 

They had used some kind of technology to knock him out and wolverine had taken care of him and taken him back to the mansion, and while he lay unconscious, he must have dreamt. Of the prison, of the degrading conditions and the torture. He didn’t know how he could have thought of all that, he knew he had an active imagination at times with his artistic nature but he never thought he could imagine anything as sick as the things that had occurred as he dreamt. It was his life with the x men, it was changing him like his mother feared, he felt guilty and homesick remembering how his mother had warned him that he was a gentle sweet boy and he didn’t belong in such a violent world. He had smiled gently at her before hugging her reassuringly and promised that he wouldn’t change. It looked she had been right.

He would have to visit them again, the letters he was sending wasn’t enough, he didn’t how he’d sneak in or indeed how he would avoid the other villagers, who would gossip about the metal man coming back. He was hardly inconspicuous, with his enormous height and bulging muscles but he’d find a way. He was most looking forward to seeing his sister back, she would be angry with him for missing her birthday, he’d have to play with her all day to make it up to her. Now all he had to do was wait for someone to greet him now that he had woken up. It would probably be Hank, who was the groups doctor.

He laid back in his soft pillow and relaxed. 

Then as the drugs in his blood started to wear and he began to regain full coherency he started to notice somethings.

The room had no equivalent in the mansion, and he had been living there for months. _It is a big place; with many secret passages and rooms Xavier has not shown me yet._

Then he noticed how sore and sensitive his eyes where from his time spend in sensory deprivation. _It must be whatever those agents used to hurt me with._

He craned his neck and saw snow battering his window. _That might not mean anything, the mansion is in upper New York, it snows heavily here, not as bad as in Russia perhaps but it is still heavy._

Then he felt how bare his back felt and how he felt only sheets on it rather than a gown or t shirt. _The blast must have destroyed my costume; Logan convinced the others to leave me naked as a joke. When I get back to normal, ill get him back. I wont hold back when we spar, I’ll show him_

But he had to be sure he ran his hands down his body.

The skin was as smooth as marble.

“Net, net.” He muttered to himself softly, all colour draining from his already pale face and bile rising in his throat. _It is weapon they used._

He got up off the bed, he was unsteady, and he still felt dizzy, but he walked over to his window. He needed to be sure.

When he looked out, he saw a snow and ice capped mountain range, unlike any he had seen around the mansion and when he squinted the remaining bleariness out of his eyes he stared horrified as his pupils followed the glass corridor snaking along the ground, with mutant captives being transported through it. Then it entered into the grimy industrial building.

The building he had been systematically tortured, humiliated and abused for the last several days.

He put his large hand on the glass, as if to blot out the view of the building. He felt his entire body go limp and he leaned even more heavily into the window. He started muttering in Russian quietly to himself, this cant be real. Please don’t let it be real.

But it was real, he had to accept it if he had any chance of escaping. It was real and the last few days had happened. He had been denied all dignity or privacy, he had been worked half to death in the various gyms they had, he had been petted and pawed at, he been forced to do those dirty things with that girl.

He had been forced to kill that boy.

His hand pressed so hard against the glass it threatened to shatter.

He had wanted to roar and rage at the memory, but he didn’t. It wasn’t in his nature _._ He just soon as still as a statue.

He didn’t even hear the footsteps or the wheeling noises behind him.

Nurse Teller was nervous, she knew she was about to meet a new arrival and it had been her first time. She was a mousy, nervous women in her late twenties,, she was probably a poor candidate to be a staff member at this facility but her parents had been killed by the mutant brotherhood and she been a passionate opponent of their rights ever since. Or she had been. After a few months off working at the weapon x and seeing how many mutants were absolutely harmless, with powers that were no more dangerous than a human armed with a knife or a baseball bat she started to sympathise with them. Seeing this and not wanting to put her talents to waste or have to kill her needlessly she had been put in the ward dedicated to healing the members of their special op’s division. Where she would only interact with mutants who were fully integrated into the programme and were completely co-operative.

But this man was still only just beginning his indoctrination.

She saw wide eyed that he was still naked, that must mean he could only be here for under a week. She had seen mutants of all ages and genders being pulled through the facility, weeping. A lot of them had been more visibly mutated creatures, which she could lie to herself about and see them as nothing more than animals in a zoo. But this man was completely normal looking.

At least to a degree, he was the most muscular man she had ever seen. Every muscle from his thick arms to his calves where toned and large and though she could only see partially see at the angle he was standing she could see how well-endowed he looked. He appeared to be some kind of erotic artwork, standing in the nude, completely still.

She couldn’t deny it was kind of hot, she took an especially long, appreciate look at his ass, but it was also intimidating. She was a small woman, and this man had the strength to kill her effortlessly without using his powers once. His face looked rather intimidating, strong and serious, with piercing dark blue eyes.

“Hello, uh, Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin.” She couldn’t quite pronounce his middle name. “I’ve brought you your lunch.” He perked up at that slightly and turned around to look at her. She felt herself flinch at that, then she saw him.

 _He’s just a boy_ , She realised, she had read that he was only 18 but with his face turned away from her and only his enormous well developed physique to look at she had imagined someone much older. But he was young, and baby faced, his skin soft and smooth. His eyes now seeing a small demure woman rather an autonomous guard or sadistic administrator softened considerably, and the dark blue in his eyes appeared less like ice and more like beautiful sapphires. He suddenly seemed to be aware of his nudity and awkwardly tried to cover himself with his hands chivalrously.

“Who…who…are you…. what is…...” He stumbled awkwardly and he had said several of those words in his native tongue.

“I am Nurse Teller. I’ve been sent to make sure you’re doing all right and to bring you some food.” She explained as he quickly got beneath the covers of his bed, she sneakily took one last glimpse of his abs before they were covered.

“Food.” He said, suspiciously. He remembered when he had last been allowed to eat like a civilised human being and suddenly, he felt the small, scaled boy in his arms again.

“Yes, Dr. Nealon thinks that since you haven’t had anything solid in your system for such a long time you need a large meal.” That was putting it mildly, she had read a report on what had been done to him yesterday. Nothing to eat except for powers bars and pills, he had received two extremely thorough cleansings and he had been suspended in the one of the company’s isolation suits with nothing at all to consume for 12 hours. 

Colossus for his part was distrustful, the cart was covered by containers, but he could smell it and it smelt delicious. He wanted to be dignified and refuse to eat until more was explained to him, but he was so hungry. His utterly emptied stomach hurt him, so he politely said.

“Thank you.” 

And with that she began to serve him. She put a tray om his lap land from that she produced the food. There was much of it. It wasn’t fancy like the food he had eaten with Dr. Cornelius, but it looked warm and tasty. He always been a big boy with an enormous appetite, Logan had teased him he was eating Xavier’s food supplies out. He had forgotten just how hungry he could get through the last few days of sheer stress and terror but now he felt relatively safe with a woman who seemed slightly intimidated of him so he started to wolf it down. He was still distrustful, he kept expecting the food to be taken away from him or for it be drugged and to waken back up in that evil suit, but it was so good.

The nurse for her part felt rather intimidated getting so close to this untrained mutant. Despite how gentle he was and the psychological profile she read indicating he was a very quiet, introverted boy by nature she still felt frightened by him. Not just because of his enormous size but his appearance. His thick black hair was unkempt, his skin was pale and his eyes blood shot from his previous day of being kept blind, and of course there was nakedness, which all together made him appear rather wild. He also kept glancing around, his eyes darting around suspiciously in fear. 

That was to be expected, she knew that Dr. Nealon and the rest of the higher ups were concerned that he had been damaged permanently by his session in the deprivation suit. She had been shocked when she read that he had suffered it. He seemed like such a sweet boy and the one reason for his punishment only mentioned disrespect to a trainer. That seemed disproportionate, the suit and the devices that accompanied it were some of the harshest tool of mental torture they had. All carefully designed to leave its victim feeling as humiliated, violated, frustrated, and dehumanised as possible. It was usually used for only the greatest violations of the rules, an attempted escape, attacking a guard et cetera.

It had been on Dr. Hines orders, that didn’t surprise her. It was at her recommendations that constant humiliation and psychological torture had become the main method of controlling inmates. It had stopped attempted escapes and overt defiance, yes, but she was much too proud of that fact. She almost never acknowledged the dramatic increase in suicides or mutants having mental breakdowns so severe they became useless to the programme. There had been talks of lessening her position at weapon x, which now seemed assured as she had almost mentally destroyed the most promising recruit they had since wolverine to simply accelerate his indoctrination.

The man himself seemed to be feeling relatively good considering his circumstances, or his face was just simply inexpressive, and he was hiding it. He was evidently still distressed, paranoid and suspicious but he didn’t seem to be horribly damaged or unhinged as he finished his food.

“Thank you.” He said quietly yet sincerely, he felt so much better with food in his belly and he was grateful for any kindness no matter how blatantly calculated at this stage.

“You’re very welcome, Piotr.” She was rather surprised at the lack of anger or resentment in his tone. If she was him she’d would every member of staff to die horribly.

As he finished eating, he looked around. He had so many questions. “Why have I been taken here?”

She paused. “That’s more a question to ask Dr. Nealon, when he arrives.”

“Please?” he asked politely.

“……you’ve moved through the main holding building to the main administrative one. This is where the most experienced mutants of weapon x live.”

He squinted suspiciously. “And why have I been moved here?” His face darkened then, and his eyes became like ice. “Is this another trick?” 

“No, trick. Piotr. After what was done to you under Dr. Hines orders Dr. Cornelius has placed you under the care of a different physician.”

“Why would he care?” He growled remembering how vicious and sadistic the old, bearded man could be.

“Your health matters a great deal to him. To all of us. We want to keep you fit mentally and physically.” In his first act of rudeness the Russian teenager just scoffed at that.

“Its true, Piotr. You’re an important asset to weapon x and we don’t want to harm you needlessly.”

“So now, I will be allowed to wear clothes again, you will take this chip out, I will no longer be worked like a dog?”

“No, Piotr,” She answered honestly. “You’ll still be subjected to rigorous training; you’ll still be given disciplinary shocks and you’ll still be kept naked.” Then her features softened, “But you won’t be tortured mentally or physically any more needlessly. Its Dr. Nealons way, he’ll be strict and harsh with you when he has too, but he’ll never be sadistic.”

Piotr froze at that. Of course things weren’t truly improving, they never would as long as he was stuck here but he supposed he should take whatever mercies he could.

“Thank you, Miss. Teller.” He said calmly. 

She began to take his plate and tray way. As she loaded them up, she spoke to him again.

“Im going to go, now. Piotr I’ll tell Dr. Nealon you’re awake and hell come up later to examine you. Is that alright?” Piotr just shrugged knowing the question was just a courtesy rather than a request for his consent, then she added something else. “I have something for you to occupy your time if you don’t feel like sleeping. It’s a gift.”

Piotr just silently looked at her curiously.

Then his eyes widened as he saw what it was.

It was a sketchbook. 

Despite his circumstances he couldn’t help but grin.

The nurse could see how happy it visibly made him and smiled. “I’m afraid all I’m allowed to give you is charcoal. I can’t give you anything with sharp objects, they’re afraid you’ll try to harm yourself.”

Piotr was barely listening he was so happy, even while remaining a naked slave this one taste of normality and freedom was enough to make him forget about his current circumstances. He eagerly flipped open the sketch book as the nurse left the room and he alone.

As he eagerly lifted the charcoal up, he wondered what he should draw. It should be something he could recall easily; it couldn’t be something complicated. He was naturally a painter and he wasn’t as naturally talented with charcoal. He thought about his house but that would just upset him. So, he settled for settled for the front of the mansion. He started drawing.

For the next hour he felt free. As he finished the exterior of the mansion, he started drawing his teammates, he drew Xavier, wolverine, nightcrawler and he was starting on Beast beginning with his big feet before he heard someone enter the room. 

He looked up, so upset that his free time had ended so quickly he whimpered a little.

The figure who had entered the room, didn’t look intimating at all. He looked someones favourite grandfather. He looked to be in his 60s with a warm face softened by age, with green eyes. 

“Hello, Piotr.” Colossus recognised that voice, it was the man who had attended to him after his punishment had ended. 

He squirmed awkwardly in his seat, not knowing whether this man was going to manipulate him like the other scientists had. “Hello.” He responded softly.

“How are you feeling?” He noticed the man’s accent was British.

He frowned at that; what kind of question is that to ask? He had seen everything he had been put through the last several days and he was fairly confident the chip in his head could read his mind, at least at a rudimentary level, it was the only explanation for how the device inside of him had consistently known when to change and alter its size, speed and temperature.

All he could say with honesty was a simple. “I am feeling better.”

“Good, Piotr, very good. I’ve been very worried about you for the last two days.” He wasn’t lying, ever since colossus had come in, he was almost as excited as Cornelius had been at finding a new successor to wolverine. But Dr. Hines had been giving him some extremely counterproductive treatment if they wanted him to be in tip top condition. He had seen the young man claw at his sides in the shower and he had realised he was already beginning to exhibit signs of trauma from sexual abuse. He had been angry and outright baffled when Colossus had been forced into the sexual training programme and when he found he had been put in the deprivation suit he had almost exploded, he was even angrier than Cornelius had been.

Both he and his superior disagreed on many things. The bearded man found Nealon’s approach to be a bit too soft and laissez faire, while he found his superior to be almost as counterproductively cruel as Hines was at times, with more focus on physical torture rather than sexual or mental, and he really needed to let Wolverines escape go. He had almost taken personal offense at the man’s escape and had obsessed about him ever since.

But they both agreed in the same common goal, to use mutants, those poor creatures, and harness them for the good of their country and mankind. To that end keeping their slaves productive or at least sane was of paramount importance. 

He could see how happy the minor creature comforts and indulgences had made Piotr despite his continued humiliating treatment. Good, that meant he was becoming a trained dog and could be manipulated just as much with the offer of a steak than with the threat of a stick.

“Now Piotr, I need to give you a quick check up to see how you’re doing physically.” The Russian teenager flinched at that and tried to sink into the bed he was, which looked rather comical considering his enormous size. Not that he could blame him, after what he had been put through, even the most affectionate human on earth, which the introverted Piotr very much wasn’t, would grow to hate and mistrust human contact.

“It will be quick. I promise.” Knowing he fundamentally had no choice Piotr just gave him a quick nod before he sat there in silence. The doctor had kept his word and the examination was very brief and non-intrusive.

“Very good, Piotr. You’re an exceptionally fit young man.” The doctor said after he finished the examination. The Russian man just looked him at him his broad, handsome face looking uncertain. “Yes, Piotr?”

“Why do you need to look at me again? I have already been looked at by doctors. And this device in my head lets you know things, doesn’t it?” Without thinking about it he touched at the back of his skull, his large, calloused thumb tracing the scar where the evil chip had been inserted.

Dr. Nealon himself was rather impressed he had figured out the chips secondary function. All indications from the report he had read was that while certainly not unintelligent, he was not what one would describe as cunning. 

“Yes, your chip allows us to see information about you in real time but its limited to your brain waves. I’m concerned about your physical health as well, your heart rate got rather erratic while you were in your suit.” Colossus involuntarily shuttered at that, at the memory of his time in the deprivation suit. He was still curious and rather ashamed at how thoroughly it had broken him. He knew he had a high pain threshold and he had endured beating and torture without complaint before, but this was different, the combinations of extreme frustration, helplessness and loss of control of his body had felt far worse than any agony he had endured.

He was also extremely disturbed that they could keep track of his brain. Did he say to could read his brain waves; he mentally reviewed some lessons he was taught by the professor. Does that mean they can read his feelings but not his actual thoughts? He bit his lip, wondering if there was any chance of escape if they could detect every change in his brain.

“But it seems like you’re making a good recovery. A very good recovery, all things considered. You’re a very resistant young man, Piotr.” The self-effacing, modest teenager not liking exalted praise even in the best of times, and being nude and at the mercy of one his captors certainly wasn’t one, just simply nodded.

“I was going to let you spend all day in bed recovering but I think you’re fit enough that we can work some minor exercises into the day.”

He groaned and almost whimpered upon hearing that, he still felt terrible after what he had endured, and he just wanted to sleep. He couldn’t get through one of the tortuous sessions today. 

The doctor sensed Piotr’s distress reassured him. “They’re minor exercises, at least to a boy as strong as you are. You won’t be pushed to your limits. You’ll enjoy them, I can see by your physique that you’re someone who takes very good care of your body, you wouldn’t like to speed all day in bed would you?”

He just sighed at that, so the doctor added some better news.

“I think well also let you wear some clothes while you exercise.” The change in the mutant’s mood was instant, his sensitive blue eyes formally rather sad looking were practically sparkling.

“Clothes? You will let me wear clothes?” He felt absurdly grateful at that news. Piotr was painfully shy and modest, he didn’t even like his close friends and team mates seeing him naked in the locker room of the mansions and being forced to walk everywhere nude was torture for him.

“Some clothing for some events. We don’t want are new prize mutant getting hurt.” More specifically, he would be allied to wear a tank top, a pair of shorts and some shoes for some of his exercise routine, he would still have to run and swim in the nude, unlike Dr. Hines other ideas forcing the new recruits into constant nudity did have mainly good results, for the most part. They were undeniably much more obedient.

But Piotr didn’t hear any of that, he was just so excited about being dressed again. A distant voice in his head told him he was being absurd, that this was all just part of their attempts to manipulate him, but he ignored it. He didn’t want anything to make him feel bad.

Seeing how easy it was to make the young man happy, he walked over to him and playfully ruffled his thick dark hair as if he was a favoured nephew. “Until then, our big, naked mutant can relax for the rest of the day.”

Piotr felt like he was being teased but he had grown unaccustomed to being treated with kindness that even this minor consideration made him smile weakly. Then he paused, what if this was all part of his indoctrination? In America they called it the “Good and bad cop routine”. He would be put under the care of the perverted sadists at Dr. Hines infirmary then sent him to the more compassionate Dr. Nealon. To make him feel grateful and loyal for even the slightest kindness on their part, no matter how minor.

He bit his lip again. This was too much for his young, innocent mind to bare. He had no talent for guessing at ambiguous motivations or figuring out veiled intentions or complicated situations. He just knew this man was being kind to him, relatively speaking.

He decided to believe his claim that he was concerned for his health. He remembered his primary function now was to be trained be a living weapon for weapon x. So, keeping him healthy was a consideration for the company. They may just consider him to be nothing more than a purebred racehorse to train but that was still infinitely better than being treated like a toy by those evil nurses.

He would trust the man, at least enough to treat and answer him honestly

The doctor saw the large boy raise his head up. “Dr. Nealon? May I ask you something?”

“Of course, Piotr.”

For a few seconds he didn’t know what to say. It seemed rather pointless, he knew he was a slave, he had no control over his situation, but he was still curious about some things.

“Who installed the chip in my head?”

“It was Dr. Cornelius. He designed the chips himself as well. He started work on them when your friend wolverine escaped, and development had just been finished and they had entered into production 6 months ago.”

“And it can read my mind?”

“Not in the way I assume you’re thinking off. Its not telepathy, rather it will read electrical impulses in your brain to inform us whether your distressed or relaxed or excited.” The mutant looked like some information had just been confirmed for him.

“How do you know so much about me?”

“We hacked into the computers at Charles Xavier’s headquarters and we were already interested in you before then. It was when you blocked a tractor from hitting your sister? Were always on the hunt for potential recruits.”

The thought of people spying on him for so long chilled him, then when he remembered how they had threatened his family he felt fury building within him.

“Will you always use my family to make me obey you?”

“Yes,” his voice sounded apologetic, but also plain, “Dr. Cornelius believed that pain alone would not be enough to achieve your full compliance. That’s why he sent men to your community and he was proven right when he forced you to kill that boy.”

Piotr felt like he had just been slapped, no one had mentioned the boy or what he had been forced to do he had almost convinced that it had been a terrible dream. But it was real. He felt the heat of the fireplace in the room again, the boys scaled skin against his, the gentle way he had trusted him and was soothed by him.

“Gavin. His name was Gavin.” He voice was as cold as the Siberian winters he had grown up in.

“Gavin Matthews. Yes, I knew of him. It was a shame what had happened to him, truly. He was of the more powerful mutants we had procured in a long time.” He sounded genuinely regretful, that somehow made him angrier.

“If he was one of your most promising recruits why hurt him? Why kill him?”

“Because he was one of the hardest to control. I personally didn’t advocate it. I thought we should have simply given him more attention and increased the severity of his conditioning,” he sighed, “It’s the problem of weapon x now, like all government departments we have become bloated. With too many superfluous elements trying to justify their existence. We have no need of hundreds of mutants; most will bring us nothing of importance. It was so much more efficient when there were perhaps two dozen mutants at most under are care.” 

Piotr listened to his reasons but he didn’t truly care. He just wanted to know if anything could be done to make the situation better.

“Did he have family?” 

“He has living relatives, but they kicked him out when he was 8.” That shocked Piotr, he had been so close to his family and they hadn't condemned him for his mutation at all. He could barely even comprehend the idea of family turning on each other.

“Did he have any friends?”

“No, he had acquaintances here, but it was purely relationships based on convenience. The boys he regularly spoke to barely even mentioned his disappearance.” Piotr felt his eyes becoming wet.

“He had lived a truly horrible life, Piotr. What you did was as much euthanasia as it was an execution.” 

_No, it wasn’t._ He thought, he was trying to restrain the tears now. He was gritting his teeth in anger.

The doctor wanted to divert from the current situation. “Is there anything else you want to ask me?” 

“Why does it matter,” he responded bitterly, “I am a slave.”

“Anything that would give you peace of mind and assure you of your importance to us, then?”

Piotr of something else that he was curious about and frightened him. “That mutant, with the claws and teeth. The guards called him Victor.”

That surprised him. “You mean, Sabretooth?” 

“What is he? Why is a mutant given so much freedom and power in this place?”

“Because he is a recruit not a slave. He joined us voluntarily. I believe he likes the bloodshed the missions allow him to partake in with the full backing of the state.”

Piotr’s eyes widened that anyone would want to work for this place, especially a member of the race it was designed to torture and enslave.

“Why is he allowed to hurt other mutants?”

“It’s just his way. He normally tempers himself and only torments the least important of the recruits. The way he treated you was…. inappropriate.” The doctor himself was disturbed by the way he had stopped in the glass corridor to touch his penis and the lustful looks he had given him as he had run the track in the nude.

“So, if I work hard, I will be given freedom and power to?” He asked earnestly, not for himself, but he wanted to be able to protect the children here.

“Unfortunately, no. You will be given more privileges and rights, but you won’t be given your full autonomy back. The chip will stay in and you will be the legal property of weapon x for as long as you live.” Then he frowned, “Why would you wish for power over the recruits anyway, Piotr?” He temporarily thought he wanted to wield power over the weaker mutants, but he realised that was absurd. Colossus didn’t have a cruel bone in his body, he had even hugged and attempted to comfort a weeping Gavin _**after**_ he had attacked him.

“So, I can look after the boys.” He said plainly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The doctor was surprised that he could even think of anyone else besides himself. That could be useful in the field, assuming he developed some comradeship with the other members of weapon x.

“Do you have any other questions?”

“No, thank you.” Suddenly he felt tired and just wanted to rest before he was taken back to that horrible place and forced to exercise and exert his naked body in front of the drooling guards. At that, the doctor bid him farewell then left him on his own.

As he lay on his soft bed looking out at from the window following the gentle fall of the snow thinking about his life back in Russia. He wanted to try to go to sleep, he needed it, but he knew if he did, he would have nightmares of his punishment from yesterday. He was also still concerned this was a trick and the second he would try to sleep, he would be woken with loud music, or he’d be taken into another room to be tortured. So, he just started out the window thinking of the times he and Mikhail would play in the snow.

Mikhail.

His dream during his punishment was the first time he had thought about his brother in a long time. It upset him too much to think of his beloved brother who he once looked up to and ever since Illyana was born he preferred to think about his time with Mikhail as a different section of a story he had read rather than a living memory that he mourned. 

He scrunched his handsome face up, what would Mikhail have thought of Illyana or his mutation? He looked up at the ceiling remembering his brothers last words to him “Look to the stars and know that I am looking back.” It was a nice fantasy and for the first year of his death, Piotr would go to the roof of his home every night and stare into the sky hoping Mikhail would see him. He smiled, until he felt the room getting colder and a chill on his bare, artificially smooth skin. He looked at his current humiliating condition and grimaced.

He would rather die than let his beloved big brother see him like this.

He picked up his sketch book and started to draw to distract himself. He finished the drawing of his teammates, then he started drawing whatever he could remember from his time as a x man. He drew [Krakoa](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krakoa), he drew the Savage land and fragments of what he could remember of his battles. The charcoal was almost a nub when he heard them, the footsteps of the guard who were to take him to the industrialised building.

He sighed, he wanted to stay in the room with his art for just a little bit longer, but he knew there was no point protesting or resisting. He didn’t want to push his luck, his new caretaker was treating him better, but he was still ultimately a slave to him, and he had now doubt he would punish any infractions of the rules. So without needing to be prompted he got of bed. He soon experienced the feeling of every inch of his bare skin being caressed by the air and the feeling of the ground on his bare soles.

As he walked through the administrative building, he was struck by how much it looked like a 5-star hotel or a corporate headquarters again. He was also much more conscious of his nudity, which had almost become second nature to him throughout the last few days. Not just because of how so many of the staff there were faceless masked guards whereas in this building everyone he saw was a normal looking professional; scientists, administrators, and physicians. But because how modern it all looked, in the other building every room he had been was either industrial, deliberately kept as spartan as possible or deceptively archaic looking, which made the building feel rather esoteric, like Colossus was stuck in a nightmare. Here he was reminded of how real everything he was and how he wasn’t dreaming. He truly had become a slave and was being paraded and transported like livestock.

He bend his back and shuffled his feet and when the middle-aged woman, who had ogled him when he had last been in the building in a speedo, very rudely staring at his large genitals. Colossus immediately cupped his groin and blushed like a little boy. The woman didn't seem to mind at all, she simply smirked at Piotr's modesty and was feasting with her eyes on his musculature instead, already grown tighter and bigger since she last saw him..

Mercifully, they were quickly back in the glass corridor. He was disturbed to see other mutants being transported through it. The last time the corridor had been completely empty when he had been marched through it but now he could see at least half a dozen captives. There was a new arrival, completely naked like he was. It was a woman who literally looked an angel, winged and beautiful. Unlike the compliant Colossus she must have thought against her captors as she had whip marks on the front of her body and her limps were still spasming from the shocks from her chip. As they passed their eyes met, Piotr averted his blue eyes embarrassed at being naked in front of a pretty women but when he briefly looked up, he saw her eyes were completely vacant.

Soon, he arrived in familiar territory. It was the underground level containing the buildings gymnasiums. As he walked towards the doors with a sense of dread, already feeling phantom pains in his chest and limbs at what awaited him. Then he saw a box by the side of the double doors, he looked into it and he gasped lightly in surprise. The doctor had honoured his words and gave him some clothes to wear.

They weren’t much, a pair of shorts, socks, trainers and a tank top but after days being forced to go around everywhere naked, he eagerly put them on happily. The top was very tight, almost like they had picked an undersized one to embarrass him, but he didn’t care. It reminded of what his outfit had felt like and when he put the pair of socks on, he wiggled his toes happily like a small boy while grinning goofily.

The guard watching him suddenly felt guilty. He had been one of the guards who had stood watch while he performed his gruelling set of laps and motivated him with a baton any time he showed a hint of slowing. It had been easy to forget he was a person when he watched him run, he enjoyed the show of watching his flawless body exert itself. The sight of his muscles slick and glistened with sweat flexing and tensing as he ran, the graceful curve of his firm buttocks, the way his large cock and balls had swung between his thick smooth thighs. But now that he was partially dressed and he paid more attention to his face, he realised he was very young. Young enough to be his son. He suddenly felt like a perverted, dirty old man.

He tried to tell himself he was ridiculous for being sympathetic to a mutant, just because this one looked so human. It was still dangerous. Hell, it was more dangerous than most of the hideous looking mutants. He had watched in awe and terror as he had endured temperatures of over 8000 degrees with nothing more than mild discomfort. But he still couldn’t help feeling bad for him.

“Inmate, its time for you latest training schedule.” He said as he continued to enjoy the dignity and comfort of clothes again.

Instead of a face bearing resentment at his moment of normality being interrupted he looked at him calmly and said. “Yes, I shall do that now.”

When Dr. Nealon promised him, the exercises would be minor relative to a boy like Colossus, he had truly meant it. The exercises he had done would have made the average man vomit from the stress and exhaustion but not the plucky Russian teenager. He powered through a series of weight training and exercises. He worked through a session with the battle ropes, the fixed bike, ran on an inclined treadmill and finally powered through a series of weightlifting challenges. The guard had watched in awe as Piotr Rasputin, a heavily sleep deprived and already exhausted teenage boy, lifted a 300-pound weight with the only sign of exertion being the mildly pained look on his face.

 _Fuck me, and he can’t use his powers at all when he’s in his human mode?_ He suddenly felt very nervous about being the one to escort him back to his cell but not before making him remove his clothes again.

Colossus was working his large biceps with the free weights when he heard the dreadful distorted mechanical voice of the guards behind his mask.

“Mutant, your session has ended.” Piotr dropped the weights with a grateful groan. That had been mild compared to what he had endured the last several days, but it was enough to get him sore, sweaty and tired. As he approached the door he was stopped by the guard.

“Mutant, you will take your clothes of before you return to your cell.” The guard tried to sound authoritative, but he was a bit frightened how he would react. Have your dignity returned then snapped away would turn anyone crazy. Especially after a session in that torture device. He had read the reports about the Russian boy was naturally a really sweet kid, he loved painting, hated fighting and he would do anything for his family, as they were happy to use to exhort him.

Instead, he simply sighed sadly but in a resigned way and started to strip. While he did, he could help but feast his eyes on his body, he would kill to have the mutants taut, toned stomach alone. Then he looked at his face, he looked grateful instead of angry.

 _He really is a nice kid,_ he thought somewhat guilty.

He and his partners escorted him back to his cell, they received no resistance whatsoever as they opened the doors and signalled to him to go through them. As they walked back, to the their other duties of controlling hideous monsters who were either born deformed or the company had mutilated and experimented on until they went mad, he wished he could have the fun of being the well behaved Adonis guard full time.

They had been put the bed his back, and there was a chair and a table besides, to his pleasant surprise. They looked very cheap like something out of a 1-star motel, but they were better than nothing. The table had a phone on it, but It had no buttons he could see, that intrigued him. He saw through the doorframe to his bathroom they had reinstalled the toilet and shower. It had no knob on it but at least the large obvious cameras had been removed. He was certain there was still cameras recording his every movement that he couldn’t see, but he was content with the mere illusion of privacy at this point. He sat down the cheap plastic of the eat rubbing against his bare skin when he heard the phone on his bedside table ringing.

He couldn’t have been more astonished if the room had exploded.

He leapt off his seat, then looked at the phone again. It was still ringing.

He put his hand around the phone handle. It looked comically small, compared to his gigantic hand swollen from the earlier weightlifting.

“Hello?” 

“Piotr? I’m glad you answered,” came Dr. Nealons warm pleasant voice from the receiver, “I was just calling to check up on you.” Piotr doubted that very much that was his only reason.

“I am fine, thank you.”

“I can see that I looked at some of the footage of you at the gym, truly remarkable. And so soon after recovering from Dr. Hines cruelty.” Piotr face grew serious, the praise of his athleticism reminded him of Dr. Cornelius pleasant conversation before he made him kill Gavin.

“Thank you, Dr. Nealon. Is there anything else you wished to talk to about?”

“Why yes. I was wondering if you’d like to talk to your family?” 

The whole room seemed to start spinning underneath his feet. _My family. Papa? Mama? Illyana?_ How? He hadn’t spoken to him in months, the only communication he had with them was through letters. Which while pleasant was not enough to steady his immense homesickness. He wanted to talk to them so badly but surely this must be a trick.

“My family? How?”

“That isn’t something you need concern yourself. Piotr. All that matters is if its what you want. Say yes and you will be connected within seconds. This is the time when your father gets back from work, I believe. So, do you want to speak to them?”

“Yes! of course, I do! but how……” The phone was already ringing.

Then he heard it being picked up.

His eyes widened as he heard a familiar sound, the sound of hard breathing from a man who had just spend a day of hard labour to settle down for a drink of vodka.

“Zdravstvuyte?” The voice answered somewhat irritability, a very familiar voice.

“Papa?” Colossus answered softly, not sure whether this was some sort of sick trick but so desperately hoping for it not to be.

“Pi…. Piotr? Is that you?” The Russian voice now sounding completely clear and shocked.

Piotr felt tears going down his face, his hands were trembling, and his breathing was light. “Yes, Papa, its me.”

Suddenly the voice at the end of the receiver was jubilant. “How…...i thought you could only send us letters? Your mother had been storing them religiously. She'll be so happy to speak to you when she gets back.”

“Back?” He felt his heart sink, “Is she not close?”

“No, she is out with friends, but she should be back soon. Can you wait?”

“I’m not sure.” He felt the tears going down his cheek again, his voice breaking very slightly.

“Can you not hold on for five minutes?” He said irritably, then his tone softened but sounded suspicious, “Is it something to do with that Charles Xavier and his x men? Are you in trouble?” 

“No…. i am not in trouble, Papa.” He was a terrible liar at the best of times and in his distress his words were broken and unconvincing.

“Piotr, you are a fine boy. You have many talents. Lying is not one of them. Just tell me what has happened? Is it one of those creatures you fight with on that team?”

“You have seen me fight?” He felt a combination of both embarrassment and horror at his parents seeing him like that. He knew his mother would be worried sick at the thought of him being harmed.

“Some people got a photo from a newspaper. It was you in this strange costume, in the metal body you turn into. You’ve become a celebrity here Piotr. Especially amongst the children. Illyanas friend made a costume that looks like you. She plays with him all the time.” That made Piotr feel oddly proud and he smiled in the dark room.

“Illyana. How is she doing?” 

“She misses you terribly, Piotr,” he sighed, then his voice grew strong again, “But we can talk about that later. What has happened to you? Have you been hurt?”

Piotr thought about the chip in his skull shocking him, the nurses and doctors molesting him, the guards hitting and working him to the bone. “Yes, papa. I have been hurt,” then he stammered trying to think of a lie, “When I was on a mission with a friend, but I am ……”

“You are a brave boy you would not be sounding this upset if you had just been “hurt”. Its something else,” then is voice went from upset to suspicious, “are people still hurting you?”

“…. No” His normally deep voice broke at that and he heard the voice of a 12-year-old coming from his enormous frame.

“Because if you’re still being hurt, Piotr. I want you to come home. I don’t care about the rest of the world. I don’t care about bringing mutants and man together or whatever it is that Charles Xavier said. I don’t even care about what the rest of the collective will think. We'll run away if that’s what it takes just as long as we can be a family together.”

Piotr was moved by his fathers words, more than he could ever describe, but it hurt even more knowing his current situation, enslaved and with his parents and sister as hostages, “I want that too, Papa but I can’t right now….”

“Why not?” His father sounded hurt, “Piotr, we love you, we miss you. What possible reason could there be?”

“I just can not right now….” He felt at his chip, then his voice broke as he began to beg, “Papa, can’t we speak about something else. I’ve missed you and I want to hear……”

“How can I talk about anything when I don’t whether your safe or not? Please, Piotr just……”

“I can’t! I can’t, Papa! Stop asking me!!” His voice roaring with an immensity that surpassed his enormous frame. 

He didn’t hear an answer at first, he assumed it was out of shock. Piotr had never been an angry boy, never. He had always been so calm and peaceful. He suddenly felt guilty.

“Papa, I am sorry. I did not mean to yell. It is just what I am doing right now is very difficult.” He didn’t hear an answer and started to fear either his father had put the phone down or the doctor had cut the call off.

“Can you tell me whether your friends are helping you right now? The ones you mentioned in your letters. That Canadian man you mentioned who is teaching you how to fight, or that German boy who enjoys fencing?” His fathers voice was different now. It sounded much flatter and more artificial, almost like he was possessed by something.

“No, none of my friends are with me now.” Piotr was suddenly aware of how lonely and vulnerable he was, he felt very bare and cold in the room.

“Well at least you should be reminded of home at that mansion they mentioned. In upper state New York, it gets very cold there.”

“It is very cold hear Papa, but it is not New York.”

“Oh, where is it?”

“I do not know. All I know is there are plenty of tall mountains where I am.”

Then the phone went blank.

For a few seconds he just stood there, then he heard the British doctor on the receiving end.

“I’m sorry I had to do that, Piotr. But your father was asking some very pressing questions and I know you were trying to avoid telling him the truth, but it was getting too close for my liking. Im sorry that wasn’t as happy a reunion for you as you probably anticipated.” The man sounded apologetic, “But at least you know they have no idea what’s going on and we have left them unmolested. I hope your next phone call will go better. We’ll give you the chance to phone again next week.”

“Yes. Thank you, Dr Nealon.” He said blankly.

The phone call ended, and Piotr slumped down on his seat.

It would take him a considerable length of time to fall asleep. Despite his new bed being surprisingly comfortable and the rooms temperature being fixed at a pleasantly cool climate. A part of him was looking forward to when the programme would inevitably break and indoctrinate him completely. When all thoughts of freedom or joy left him and he was just as cold and robotic as his mutant form was. When the chill of cool air on his bare form became as natural to him as his thick winter clothes at his home in Russia. When he would feel no embarrassment or loneliness or pain and would simply be a automation, constructed of flesh and bone. 

What had his mother told him when he left as she tried to persuade him not to go; “These people you are going with, they do dangerous things Piotr. You will be changed by them. I don’t want that. To see your gentle heart become as cold and hard as your skin.” He had smiled at her gently and promised it wouldn’t.

He wished more than anything that it had. He hated it now, his modesty, his kindness, his gentleness, he wished they would go away. They were causing him so much torment and were making him so much easier to manipulate. It just struck him how much of the worst things he could think of being part of weapon X, his permanent state of undress, the groping hands and lustful eyes of the staff, involved no physical pain. It was only breaking him because he allowed it to. He felt weak and ashamed, he then became consciously aware of the tears forming in his eyes. He hurriedly wiped them away with a bare, beefy forearm hoping in the darkness no one would notice them. 

He sniffled a little then, that increased his self loathing even more. _Be a man not a boy just once_. He pleaded internally to himself. He was too soft and childish, and he had been lucky it had never gotten him into too much trouble. When he was at the collective it had gotten him some mild teasing from the other boys, that someone in their late teens was more interested in painting and playing with his sibling than their more mature pursuits, such as drinking. It had always been good natured though, Piotr was simply too big and strong to mock too harshly. Plus, he had always been a naturally talented fighter, in sport classes in school when it was time to play wrestling he would manhandle the other boys as if they were ragdolls. 

Even in his current condition, he smiled softly at the memory. He wasn't weak or soft he was simply tender hearted. It wasn't his fault he was in this place, with people trained in the breaking of wills. It was his gentle nature which his mother adored. He was her baby, her favourite and it had brought her so much joy that even in his adolescence he was still her sensitive little boy at heart, no matter how big or hard his body became. Realizing that he began to feel warm, and as if in mockery the cool air from the room seemed to fall on him like a sheet. He shivered and looked down at his nude, clammy body. If his mother had seen even a fraction of the suffering and degradations he had endured in the last several days her heart would break. Especially all the dirty things he had been forced to do so far, especially with the shapeshifter. She valued his innocence and sweetness highly and seeing it so forcibly taken from him would kill her. She would kill the professor for letting her son get captured and despite the fact he was now a grown man she would run to and hold her son after what he had endured, she would weep and hug him so tightly even his firm muscles would be hurt and it would be the first time since he was taken to the facility where a touch would be one of affection rather than of perversion and lust, and despite how old he was and embarrassing it would be to take so much comfort from his mothers arms and hug her too, he might even weep as well and he wouldn't care what anyone else thought. Despite everything about his current circumstances he chuckled and smiled softly at the image, then he became angry at himself for losing himself in a self-indulgent fantasy, for that's all it was, a fantasy. He should be thinking of proper plans of escape but none came to him. He was naked, he had no idea of his current location, his captors knew his every emotion, watched his every move and could immobilize him within seconds and he had no way on of contacting the X men. 

For quite some time, Piotr deliberated with himself. Alternating between defeatism and hope, thinking of ways he could try to harden himself to the abuses inflicted on him but immediately realising he couldn't, he could endure the physical pain but he knew he would never get used to all the sexual things being done to him, the permanent nudity the touching, then he would curse himself for not even making a real attempt to try to grow accustomed to it, he'd been taught some mental techniques by the professor surely they would help? Then he remembered how he tried to use them when he was in the suit and that horrible device they had placed inside him had broken through his mental defenses near effortlessly. He would go from trying to think of concrete plans to free himself, then losing himself in fantasies when none became apparent. All he succeeded in doing was giving himself a bad headache. It was too much for his simple farmers mind and while rubbing his temples he decided he would do the only thing he could do. He would endure it, whatever they had planned for him.

Suddenly he stood up and walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet over himself.

It took him a long time to fall asleep, he tossed and turned despite his new comfortable bed being installed. Despite himself, he kept thinking of his parents, of his friends, of everything that’s been done to him and the humiliations and hardships awaiting him, he kept thinking of that poor boy Gavin and how he would do anything to trade his life for his.

Eventually he fell asleep, not because he could calm his mind, but his tired, exhausted body just gave in. As he snored softly the chip in his brain informed Dr. Nealon about any changes in his sleep pattern and whether he was having nightmares after what had been done to him. As he watched the boy sleep through the undetected cameras in his room, he was pleased to see that he was sleeping relatively well considering the sheer amount of trauma and torment he had suffered for the last several days. It would appear that despite everything, Piotr was still in good shape both mentally and physically. That was very good, he would need every ounce of determination and strength to survive life at weapon x.

When Colossus woke up, he began the most gruelling and demanding week of his life. 

His session in the training facilities became even longer and more demanding on his young body. He realised that while Dr. Nealon was certainly fairer to him that didn’t necessarily mean he was kinder to him. He was given proper meals and the guards and staff who monitored him were no longer singularly composed of perverts and sadists who would look for any excuse to punish him and while many continued to ogle and drool over him most were disciplined enough to avoid touching him as he worked. But that professionalism and complete focus on improving his physique and fitness was a mixed blessing, they became even more demanding to get his already fit muscular body into absolute prime physical condition and indeed after a mere week he was already firmer, tighter and larger than when he had started. 

The exercise he dreaded most were the laps, he found them to be the most humiliating and grueling of all the exercises. While he had to swim in the nude, the pools cool water felt good against his skin and refreshed him, and the weights and calisthenics where easier for him as his bulky body was used to feats of strength while the running was purely an ordeal based on speed and stamina and he had to remain in the nude while doing them. He was always forced to run until he was on the brink of collapse, with his short black hair clinging to his scalp and forehead and his body was so soaked with sweat it looked like he had emerged from a swimming pool, with the guards motivating him with the use of the metal batons, their blows seemed more disciplinarily and motivational now that they where under Dr. Nealons instruction than when they gleefully tormented him under Dr. Hines but the motivations made little difference to him felt when he felt the crack of the metal across his buttocks, or the roaring furnace that was his chest and legs after the intensity of the running, or how sore his feet where after being forced to pound his legs against the track.

Dr. Nealon himself felt thoroughly vindicated of his gentler approach. While he still kept Piotr in utterly humiliating conditions, with no clothing permitted accept for certain training sessions and even then the clothes he wore were so small and tight and they clung to him as he sweated so much he looked like he was nude anyway, but he at the very least allowed him some dignity by hiding the cameras and allowed him to have normal furniture and to eat normal meals with cutlery. His every waking moment was strictly monitored and controlled but he didn’t go into petty sadism by controlling his bodily functions or torturing him with the chip at the slightest provocation.

The end result was a grateful slave who always did his best at any trial or competition set out for him and his performance in the athletic exercises eclipsed those set by Dr. Hines when she motivated him with the aid of electric shocks or the baton. He thought that he was lucky to have such an obedient, strong, intelligent yet unsophisticated boy. One who lacked the character to plot or rage or scheme. One who was naturally too good natured to resent or hate and was easy to control. One who was so easy to placate that all he needed to do was honour his promise to allow him to have a weekly call with his family and allow him minor dignities and pleasures and he was certain he would have Colossus loyalty and obedience. No attempts at escape, no mental breakdowns or suicide attempts.

As the week went by, they tested his powers out thoroughly too. He was doused with liquid nitrogen and kept in various temperatures in his metal form, they discovered he could easily withstand extreme cold as well as heat. They told him to hold his breath as they filled the chamber he was in with gas, and to their delight he didn’t appear to require to breath at all in his steel form. They made him perform some exercises like he did in his gymnasium and his body seemed just as agile and athletic as it was in human form and Piotr already possessed a surprising amount of athleticism and grace considering his immense musculature and bulk. Dr. Nealon was intrigued how that was possible but it wasn’t truly a primary consideration of his research, much of Colossus powers made little sense. The immense change in his body mass when he assumed his steel form for one or his eyes can harden and not instantly go blind, but he long ago accepted that mutants shattered many of the conventional understanding of biology, chemistry, and physics. He no longer cared about understanding them, he only wished to utilize them.

They made him perform some strength testing by forcing him to perform a machine. Piotr wanting to put in a good effort, tried to use some of the anger and thirst for vengeance logan often told him about. When he balled his fist, he pictured Dr. Hines face instead of the metal, and the power of the punch pleased the scientists. Then he imagined the perverted nurse, Karin and he matched the highest record they had ever recorded. Then he imagined Dr. Corenlius face, specifically his smirk as he had forced him to kill that poor boy and his punch had shattered records as well as the machine.

The only time Colossus and his powers disappointed them was when they discovered he could not partially transform. He either entirely converted or he didn’t. That was disappointing they were hoping to see if he could be used for more covert subtle operations but for the moment that seemed unlikely. Not that Dr. Nealon or Dr. Cornelius were upset, Piotr was still the most powerful and easily controlled mutant they had captured in years. It was already decided he would prove to be an immensely valuable asset.

After an exhausting week Colossus was ready to begin his true training to be forged into a weapon.


	5. Chapter 5

For the seventh day in a row Piotr heard the sound of a bell being run and for the seventh day in a row he welcomed the end of his torturous set of laps. As always, he had been made to run until his chest was a furnace, the soles of his feet were so sore it felt they were liable to peel off and he had perspired so much his body was as soaked as any time he had gone swimming with his friends in the lake near his village.

There was no structure or precision to how much he ran, he knew. As he grabbed hold of his knees, doubled over, rapidly trying to regain his breath. He had tried to count them the first few days but now he realised it was pointless. The simple objective of the laps was to exercise him to the point of exhaustion, test his limits and impress on him that he was no longer a man, nor even a mutant. He was simply a subject of Weapon X, his utter obedience as natural to them as breathing.

It was working, he realised as he took in the last deep breaths with an exhausted sigh. He needed to recompose himself, so he straightened himself and resumed his normal posture, no longer innocently providing a perfect display of his muscular ass to the guards flanking the track. It was becoming so natural for him, the constant nudity, the unquestioning obedience to even the most bizarre or gruelling of tasks. He was becoming little more than a machine made of flesh and bone, as mechanical and robotic as his steel form looked. 

It was a concern but an increasingly distant one, he had very rarely known freedom. He had spent the vast majority of his life in a collective in the Soviet Union, his experience in the USA at Charles Xavier’s school lasting a few months before his enslavement. He hadn’t fully grown accustomed to it enough to miss it. While other young men at the school would go out late drinking or partying in the evening, he was much more comfortable painting or reading in private.

True, his life in Russia had been a thousand times freer and more dignified than what he enjoyed now but structure, hierarchy and routine where what he was used to, and rebellion was very foreign to him. It was much harder for him without his family, but he now at least had the solace of speaking to them once a week. Not even the professor had managed that.

And this was his scheduled night he realised, smiling softly as he wiped the sweat off his face with a burly forearm. It had been a week since his last phone call with his father, or at least he had counted 7 cycles of intensive exercises and 7 periods of sleep. That was all he had to judge the passing of time now. As attested by his rather pale skin the only environment he had now was an artificial one, with the only illumination he received being artificial in nature and his entire world had been condensed into an elaborate network of plastic, metal, concrete and plaster.

He began to walk to where he usually did when his run ended, his large feet whispering over the padding of the track. As he walked, he squinted when he realised the trolley carrying the tray that had normally been located there for the last week, that contained his energy bars and pills, and under Dr. Nealons kinder approach, a glass of cool water, some ointment for his burning feet and towels to wipe the sweat off his muscular body but there wasn’t anything there. 

He frowned in suspicion, that was unusual, and his current owner was not one for pointless cruelty or mind games. As long Piotr obeyed him, he treated him fairly, he could even be kind. _Or at least he pretends to be to control you more._ A voice at the back of his head whispered cruelly.

Immediately the young Slavic man went still, his tensed muscles seemingly etched like sculpture. He felt his hand raise and brush against the back of his head as if the doubt filled, suspicious thought could be physically fished out of his skull. No, no he will not think like that, he couldn’t. He had decided a week ago after his first phone call. He was simple man, unsophisticated with no talent for scheming, plotting and guessing motivations were beyond him. He was a slave, with a chip in his head and kept naked almost permanently. The only thing he could do was obey, endure and with the professionalism and fairness of Dr. Nealon it was seemingly the correct path to follow.

As got to the designated resting point where he would wait until a guard would collect him and take him to the next exercise, usually the pool or the weights. He hoped it was the weights next, there he was allowed to wear clothes. With the sweat rapidly cooling on his nude body in the artificial environment he was starting to feel quite chilly, he was becoming aware of how much his feet were hurting him, and he lowered himself to the ground to take the weight of them. Almost without thinking about it, he emulated the way boys in the USA sat in their classrooms and crossed his legs and sat Indian style.

He looked rather absurd, an adolescent who was more man than boy, with a heavily muscled body and enormous cock sitting like a small child but he didn’t care, it made him feel slightly more comfortable. Piotr did appear rather boyish at times, at odds with not only his manly physique but his deep voice and his face that was normally set in a default expression of stoic self-seriousness. There was his eyes as well, steely blue, yes, but also wide and trusting.

He was trusting and naïve and, before his very unwanted sexualisation and nudity in the last week, rather shy and modest, prone to becoming a blushing, sputtering boy when he was caught in his strong man themed suit in public when he was in his flesh and blood form. One of the new arrivals at the mansion, a girl who could phase through walls, had been overheard by Piotr asking Jean who the “Russian cutie was” and Piotr had bristled and blushed at the description. He knew little of the ways Americans talked and he supposed it was meant to be complimentary, but he found the childish description rather embarrassing.

As he thought of the young girl and how she or any of his new friends could have been in his place, he shuttered at the thought of anyone enduring what he had. In a way he was slightly grateful that he had been the one to be kidnapped, he was sensitive, but he knew he had a strength to him that allowed him to endure this evil place that others would lack. They would suffer even more than he had, and he was certain if he were offered the choice between exchanging his place with theirs, he would refuse. At least, he hoped he would.

As he frowned deep in thought, the doors opened, and he heard the squealing and squeaking of wheels. His eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of the tray being delivered and his eyes widened even more when he saw who was pushing it. It was elderly figure, with a friendly face he hadn’t seen in quite some time, Dr. Nealon.

It was surprising for Piotr while he had heard his voice and he was aware he was watching everything he did, but he had not seen the man, physically. He felt bizarrely relieved at seeing the man, who had been the only one to show him kindness since he was enslaved. He immediately got to his feet, ignoring the pains and aches in his feet and legs, and addressed him.

“Hello, Dr. Nealon. It is good see you again.” He was embarrassingly aware how slurred and inarticulate his speech was. It had been a week since he had spoken to someone, a week since he had used his English. The doctor found it rather endearing and he noticed the boy seemed to be in some pain standing up.

“It’s good to see you again, Piotr,” he said kindly, “Please, sit down. No need to stand.” Piotr gratefully sat down on the ground again. The doctor noticed how red the soles of his feet were.

“Are your feet hurting you, Piotr?” He asked, his voice concerned. 

“…..uh, yes. They are…. hurting.” He said, feeling both embarrassed, at the attention, and relieved, that someone was noticing his pain.

“Let me see” and he knelt to the ground and he audibly hissed in irritation at how red and blistered they were. They must have turned the heating on the floor of the track to motivate him to run quickly and keep his feet off the ground, he had advised against it but he wasn’t in a high enough position for his advice to be taken as an explicit command. Piotr himself was either hiding his suffering very well or was still so full of adrenaline from the run he had yet to fully notice how much pain he should be in.

“Apologies,” he muttered, “Abraham demands that you be pushed to your limit every day.” He let go off Piotr’s leg and procured something out of his pocket.

“No matter how counterproductive that may be.” He muttered irritability; Piotr didn’t notice that comment, he was more interested in the name his physician mentioned.

“Abraham?” He inquired politely.

“Dr. Cornelius.” He elaborated and he noticed uncharacteristic hatred flash on the young mans face before it was buried in the man’s expression again. At that, he squeezed some cream from the small tube he carried in his pocket, he then proceeded to rub it very tenderly into Piotr feet.

At first, he flinched, expecting a painful or humiliating twist or the doctors touch to turn predatory but instead his touch was gentle. It reminded him of when Mikhail had taken him out playing and he cut his left foot badly on a broken nail while running across a field. He mother had cleaned and bandaged it but even his mother’s touch hadn’t been as gentle as the doctors was.

Almost immediately he started to feel better.

“Thank you.” He said sincerely.

“Think nothing of it.” He replied while looking down at the naked man and seeing how his body had nearly instantly relaxed. He was no longer taking in deep breaths, before while he had done so his stomach and chest had risen and fallen in a way that reminded Dr. Nealon of the sea. Particularly during a storm, with the hills and valleys of the young man’s abdominals and pectorals looking like mighty roaring waves when in motion.

While Dr. Nealon wasn’t homosexual he could certainly appreciate the perfection of Piotr’s body, not just in how strong and fit it was but aesthetically as well. He looked like a living Greek statue. It was a distinctly mixed blessing in his current predicament, however. Piotr’s Adonis physique along with his handsome face and considerably well-endowed genitals had garnered him a lot of attention and harassment. The lust he inspired in Dr. Hines and her team of nurses had been what brought their sadism into deeply unprofessional excess.

He sighed, realising it wouldn’t be long before he was put under sexual training again. He was arguing strenuously against it, he was compelled to. As Piotr’s physician he was responsible for both his physical and mental well-being, but also because he found the concept of having their mutants trained as prostitutes grotesque. He had been a founding member of weapon x and seeing the once well-respected division being reduced to having to bribing benefactors with sexual favours was an indignity he could barely stomach.

It had been of the biggest disagreements he and Abraham had, almost to the point of ending their friendship. While he had agreed it was undignified, he was for the most part ambivalent towards the issue, pointing out.

“We dissect are prisoners to discover how their powers operate, we send them to warzones and risk their lives to further the interests of the state. I truly don’t understand why allowing some of are patrons to enjoy their bodies is such an issue with you, Christopher.”

He had responded through gritted teeth that sacrificing their mutants for the benefit of advancing their knowledge of their peculiar biology and protecting their adopted countries interests was very different for indulging the basest interests of humanity. Abraham had merely smirked and accused him of being a Victorian matron. Clutching her pearls at the sight of a bare ankle, while sending a beaten, malnourished child up her chimney to clean.

He also remembered, another issue. Piotr had caught Victor creeds eye, he flinched in memory of the footage of Piotr being touched by Sabretooth. He knew the man wanted him; Abraham had to have guards posted outside his room on the first night to prevent him from forcibly bedding the man. A rather sulky creed had been summoned him to his room, with Dr. Nealon present. When questioned why he thought he could just enjoy and potentially mentally ruin such a high valued acquisition. The man’s response was as typically crude as to be expected.

“Hey, if I want the kids sweet hole and mouth ill have it,” he had smirked lecherously, before adding that he was the most important and powerful mutant they had in Weapon X and he obeyed them without the need for a chip.

“For now,” Dr. Cornelius had responded courteously, “But please remember the title of most privileged member of weapon x is a precarious one,” he then adopted a tone of mock incredulity, “Perhaps, if you truly are such a slave to your baser appetites, Victor, you’d prefer to be chipped to prevent more serious punishment being warranted?”

For the first time in his life Sabretooth had known fear.

“Look, I didn’t mean it like that…” he raised his hands diplomatically, “I’m just sayin’, you’ve seen the report on him. The kid ain’t a killer and if he can’t use those big muscles for fighting,” he licked his lips at the memory of Piotr’s sexy body clad only in a speedo, “Someone might as well have some fun out of him.”

“Quite possibly, but it will be many months before a final assessment can be made regarding Mr. Rasputin’s status. A fact you know, Creed. Please remember to adhere to are rules more properly from now on.”

At that, Sabretooth who could rip a man’s heart out before his eyes could blink, had stammered a thank you and left the ageing doctors room like a kicked dog.

It wasn’t a particularly pressing issue. Sabretooth would be unable to indulge himself from time to time and grab and paw at poor Piotr’s abdomen, buttocks, and thighs but it was indignity he was growing used to. He very much doubted he would go so far as to rape him knowing it would incur Abrahams displeasure. 

All of those concerns of Dr. Nealon where a million miles away as far as Piotr was concerned, right now. He was concentrating on the not unpleasant at all sensation of the balming cream healing his feet, he felt the raw and sore flesh begin to soothe and heal and knit together. Whatever the doctor had used it wasn’t normal. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, enjoying whatever meagre pleasures he could.

As the boy relaxed and healed, the doctor took a water bottle from the trolley and a energy bar and held them to Piotr’s face.

“For you, Piotr.” He said, the boy’s eyes opened, and he was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. Usually, he was only given a small plastic cup to refresh himself but the bottle in the kindly looking mans hand was rather big.

“Thank you.” He said, before gently taking it from his hand to gulp it down.

“You’re welcome.” The doctor said, genuinely surprised by the apparently sincere gratitude etched in the man’s voice and flavouring his voice. He thought it would take at least a month before his charge was fully indoctrinated, but it had seemingly happened in little more than a week. 

_Surely, a part of him must hate me_. While he hadn’t tortured him horribly, either psychologically like Dr. Cornelius or sexually like Dr. Hines, he had barely been any kinder. He had him worked beyond the point of exhaustion every day in the various exercise halls, he had kept him naked exposed to the world like he was prize livestock, which, effectively, is exactly what he was. But it seemed all he needed to endear himself to the boy was not treat him with pointless cruel.

 _Truly, this was a man made for slavery_. He thought as the man took another deep gulp of his water before putting the emptied bottle down with a grateful smile. In a way, it made him feel rather guilty. He rarely interacted with the enslaved mutants before, that had been Hines job. He would experiment on them but when they were sedated. It was much easier to ignore their humanity that way.

In a way he saw himself more as an engineer taking a machine made of meat and bone apart to see how it worked but now, he was talking to a boy who looked completely human and was a very sweet boy at that. Kind, trusting, and strong and handsome. No wonder he was adored by his parents so much.

When he had to cut the phone call short, his father had looked confused for a few seconds but when it finally sunk in his son was being hurt, that his son was held captive and there was no way he could contact him or even know what was being done to him, he had fallen into a rage and pounded the walls until they were bloody. His wife, returning home, had overheard the commotion and when she had walked in, she had yelled at him, for ruining their home and how he could have frightened Illyana, who was currently out playing. She had changed her tune considerably when she was informed he had spoken to their son.

Suddenly she had forgotten all about the blood on the battered walls or her husbands very evident rage, all that mattered was that her baby could speak to them again. Only communicating with him through letters was torture and finally that professor had found a way for them to speak once more. It was then when her husband with tears in his eyes explained that their son on the phone was clearly under duress that she realised something was very wrong and when he told her their son mentioned he had been “hurt” she nearly ripped her hair out.

As the ageing couple had wept and counselled each other, every word of which was being recorded, one of the members of staff had broadly speculated which part of her sons treatment she would find worse. He had guessed his visit to the sexual training centre. His mother seemed to be of the conservative fussy nature, usually more concerned with their children’s “innocence” than their actual happiness and learning her precious son had been forced to orally pleasure an older woman while others watched would probably shatter her mind beyond repair. More so than the electric shocks or the torture of the harsh exercises.

_She’ll probably be the one to talk to him tonight,_ he sighed. The couple had been waiting religiously by the phone every night for the last week and when it rang at the appointed time she would doubtless be the one to pick it up. She would probably barrage him with questions and while Piotr was intelligent enough to try to the divert the conversation, admittedly he didn’t have any information to give, it would upset him, and he didn’t want his charge mentally distressed.

Actually, the family was probably the biggest complication they had to fully indoctrinating Piotr, he didn’t worry about the X men finding them, there was no possibly of them discovering their headquarters through technological means and Wolverine, from what they had gained from the hacked files, had amnesia and could barely remember even vague details of his time in weapon x, other than specifics about torture and even if he could regain his memories fully he had been held at their previous quarters half a world away.

For the moment it was necessary to allow Piotr his phone call to regain his genuine loyalty, but he was going to have the change that. It would be difficult; family meant a lot to the young man. He had some thoughts to how he could about that, the most apparent would be to give him a younger mutant to whom he could serve as a mentor or big brother figure. He had all but told him that was what he wanted when he recovered from his time in the suit. To protect and look out for the younger boys. He also suspected that Piotr wanted a replacement for his sister, he had seen footage of them playing together and he had never looked happier. Also, why Piotr was a very humble boy, it was evident that the fact his sister all but worshipped him made him extremely happy.

There were quite a few boys who would be fit to be Piotr’s new friend and playmate and he would look in detail over the best choice. He only hoped the manipulation wouldn’t be too blatant, but it was highly likely that Piotr would simply be thrilled to have any remainder of his old life in Russia again.

The doctor’s considerations and concerns weren’t apparent to Piotr who was still lying on the ground chewing on his energy bar, recollecting the energy he had expended on the intense laps. He was wondering what his next trial would be. Swimming, he assumed, judging by the fact he was still in the nude and no gym clothes where on the trolley.

Sighing he got to his feet ignoring the aches from his legs and picked up the towel and began to wipe the sweat off his body. As he did so he noticed the second tray, underneath the main one which carried his items, he frowned when he noticed it had a large plastic container on it.

“What is it .....that is..on the trolley?” He pointed at the plastic container. The doctor smiled genially.

“I would have thought you would have figured it out by now, Piotr.” He said, but the man continued to look confused.

“It is one week since I last spoke to my family,” he said, then his eyes lit up, “is it a phone?” The teenager looked so innocently happy, he looked much younger than his 18 years.

“No, Piotr. You will be given a chance to talk to your family but later this evening,” seeing how downhearted it made the boy, he told him the good news, “Your weeks induction is almost over.”

“Induction?” He muttered, again cursing his poor English.

“Yes, your induction. I believe you and Dr. Cornelius discussed it when you eat together,” he winced realising that was still a very sore topic with the abused man in front of him, “You are finally close to finishing your first week at weapon x and certain privileges will be restored.”

“Privileges?” He frowned, then he started to remember some of the things he talked about with the old monster. What was it? What had he said?

_“Such measures are temporary. If you get past your first week, we will permit you clothing. After that well provide you with a uniform as you move onto combat training.”_

Suddenly, Piotr smiled, and it wasn’t the demure thing that the shy, introverted Russian most often displayed it was a wide grin splitting his face ear to ear.

“Clothes! There are clothes in there!?” He nearly wept from happiness. While he had been permitted some clothing the last week, they were only tight, revealing gym clothes so he wouldn’t injure himself during some of his exercises such as the weightlifting and athletics, he had spent the vast majority of his time entirely in the nude and he so desperately wanted dignity again.

“Yes, Piotr. Clothes. A uniform for you. You’re too wear them during your last trial. Once you pass them, you’ll be permitted to wear it as long as you want, well give you other clothes you’ll be more comfortable in, as well.” Piotr himself was overjoyed, then he looked up. He looked tentative and uncertain.

“Yes, Piotr?”

“If my “induction” ends. Does that mean I will no longer have to do these “exercises”.” He said the words so guiltily, like a child who wasn’t sure if he was greedily asking too much for Christmas.

“Yes, Piotr. At the end of your last trial these exercises periods will end. Your true training will begin.” In the doctors mind it was rather charitable to call them exercises, they were torture sessions. Dr Hines suggested them, they struck him as rather cruel and he was fairly certain she had conceived of the idea to indulge her animal appetites, the footage of Piotr performing all those trials entirely in the nude were rather pornographic in his view. Certainly of all the most senior members of Weapon X, she was amongst the cruellest and most perverted. Although, considering how quickly Piotr was being indoctrinated, he conceded she had a point.

“I will no longer have to run naked?” He said as if it was an extreme indulgence.

“No, we will keep you in tip top shape, but the trials will be over after tonight.”

 _To the undoubted displeasure of half are staff,_ he thought drily.

“Tonight?” The mutant repeated, suddenly he noticed that the doctor had mentioned other things, such as a “last trial”.

“There’s one last thing I must do, isn’t there?” he sighed. 

“Yes, but I wouldn’t be concerned if I were you. Its an assessment of your fighting abilities. You were receiving lessons in multiple forms of combat from your friend, Scott Summers? And you excelled in wrestling in your collective before you focused most of your energies towards your art, correct?” He said mildly, as Piotr winced at another reminder of so much of his life being known by his captives.

“Why must I prove I can fight? You know I can fight. You have footage of me fighting.”

“I know, Piotr and I personally don’t believe this is necessary,” his tone was apologetic, “but many believe it is important that we record you in combat in controlled conditions with the chip in your head recording your reactions and emotions.” Piotr glumly slumped his head, but even in his current mood he had no doubt whoever his opponent was he could defeat them. 

The doctor was right he had received an extensive education in combat training, particularly grappling varieties of fighting such as wrestling and judo, and he quite enjoyed them, seeing them more as a form of sport than a form of fighting, he didn’t like using them when there was a chance of hurting someone, but he knew he was more than capable of beating virtually any non-powered opponent in the world. More so now than ever, as agonizing as the exercises have been, he can’t deny they had put him in the greatest shape of his life, he had never run faster or lifted heavier and he had only been there prisoner for a week. Assuming he wasn’t deliberately handicapped he would be able to manhandle any man he would comes across like a ragdoll. 

“And now Piotr,” The doctor said, trying to cheer his glum patient up, “let’s put your uniform on.” Colossus forced a weary smile on his face and opened the container.

He had expected something humiliating, while Dr. Nealon seemed like a man who would treat him fairly, he also knew he was just one of many scientist and doctors with authority in this place and he had been afraid one of the more perverted or sadistic would overrule him and put Colossus in something humiliating and revealing but it was a normal collection of clothes.

One pair of combat trousers, boots, socks, boxers, a t shirt, and a vest that looked it was made of bullet proof material. The only thing that differentiated it from normal clothes was there was a slight X motif in the clothing, with a series of belts sashing across the front of the vest that shaped into an X form but other than that it was, or at least appeared, normal. He probed the clothes with calloused fingers wondering if there was some sort of device in them but that didn’t seem to be the case. After he ran his hands through the clothes, he was planning on doing a second more thorough search but now he realised he didn’t want to, he couldn’t wait to have his dignity, his personhood, back. So, with a grateful yet shy smile he picked the socks up and started to get dressed.

Behind their visors several of the guards bit their lips and whimpered, it was coming to an end. Over a week of stunning visual beauty and stimuli was coming to an end. Piotr Rasputin the sexiest mutant weapon x had ever had had completed his first week and now his state of undress was coming to an end. Quite a few of tech nerds had made quite a few stylish videos of Colossus working his naked body to its absolute limit and many staff members had masturbated to them but it simply wasn’t the same. Nothing could compare to the manly scent of his sweat as he exerted his muscular body, the sound of his handsome mouth panting or bare feet pounding or the simple pleasure and power fantasy of having a man half their age and twice their size as their docile slave.

One of the men in particular was especially unhappy, if he didn’t have is visor and helmet on his child like whinging would have been heard. He had been one of the luck men who had supervised Piotr when he had been condemned to his nakedness 24/7 and had enjoyed watching him perform his weight lifting and Calisthenics in the nude and the sight of large, toned muscles flex and strain, young smooth pale skin glisten with sweat, a large cock swinging and the sight of such a bulky body being capable of such grace had not only convinced him he needed to get into shape too but that perhaps married life wasn’t for him.

The Russian was now fully addressed and looked so much more comfortable and relaxed then. He now looked like a young man rather than a squirming, (very) oversized, embarrassed boy. It wouldn’t be the same he sighed, he knew he would still be given the chance to watch as he worked in the gym, but it would be like his current weightlifting and calisthenic work outs, dressed. There would be some joys, his tight black tank top clung to him like a second skin as he sweated, and his cotton shorts revealed the almost poetic beauty of the muscled curve of his ass, but it wouldn’t be the same.

It wouldn’t the same at all, he thought. Seeing the teenager fully dressed for the first time in over a week. 

Colossus for his part couldn’t believe how good he felt. He felt like a man, a person again. The clothes themselves weren’t even particularly comfortable, the boots especially. The shirt and vest were slightly tight but not excessively so, at least not to the degree as the gym clothes which he suspected had been chosen to be as embarrassingly provocative and revealing as his actual nudity. It was certainly much more dignified than the red and yellow coloured strong man outfit the professor put him in.

 _The professor_ , he thought darkly.

He was getting more and more angry with the man each passing day, not only had he utterly failed to rescue him, but he had been the reason he had been abducted and enslaved in the first place. _He is just like all other Americans all that matters is his politics, not what happens to people_. He had manipulated him, he had told him he was in danger, a mutant on his own and would bring attention to his family and loved ones _. But my family had known was different since I was 10 and nothing bad happened, many neighbours suspected but did and said nothing._ The professor was either oblivious or was so fanatical in his believes he had truly believed manipulating Piotr was justified. The idea made him seethe.

Whereas he was finding it harder and harder to hate the staff at Weapon X. Now that the perversion and cruelty of Dr. Hines and her team were becoming a memory, the treatment he was receiving was cruel yes but it was a utilitarian kind of cruelty, it was scientific. It wasn’t excessive, the only purpose was to forge him into a weapon, not for their own sadistic desires. It was evil, it was disgusting but it was understandable. While the Professor had taken him from his family to suit his ideals and that seemed worse somehow. While he had been happy at the mansion and he had met friends, particularly the affable German boy, Kurt Wagner, he would never forgive the professor.

He continued to walk, the thudding of his boots against the floor replacing the smacking of his bare feet. He was walking to his final test, his final trial before his new life of dignity.

 _A life of slavery,_ a voice whispered.

 _Quiet_ , he thought back.

All he had to do was beat these men and he would get the decent treatment he had been promised.

 _With nothing to hold them to their word_ , the harsh whisper at the back of his mind sneered. That did upset him.

 _No! I will not think that way! I won’t!_ His steps were becoming more brisk and the physician had to walk as quickly as he could to keep pace with the long strides of Piotr’s long, muscled legs.

_See, he is considerate, thoughtful. Other doctors in here would have punished me for that._

_He gives just enough so you wont go mad and to make you think he’s your friend but he doesn’t stop you from being worked like a slave, he didn’t stop them taking your clothes, he didn….._

“Shut up.” He hissed with entirely uncharacteristic venom and he clamped his hands around the back of his neck.

“Piotr?” He the doctor inquired gently, sounded concerned.

“It is nothing.” He said almost blushing, embarrassed at being caught talking to himself.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing. Is there something that’s troubling you?” He asked sincerly.

“No.”

“Is it your chip?” He said and there he gently touched Piotrs head forcing him to lower it and he touched the slight scar from where it had been inserted. His touch was like a concerned parent.

“Hmm, there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong. Cornelius is always very careful when he puts them in.”

“It is not that.” He muttered.

“Then what is it?”

“…..It is…. now I have clothes on again, I am thinking of everything that has been done to me,” he said, thinking it sounded like a believable reason for his muttering, “the things that have been put in me, the things I had to do with that woman, that suit….” He involuntary shuttered in memory of his torture in that diabolical device, phantom pains began to torment him. He felt the drowning like sensation of being suspended in the wearing the air clinging to him like a second skin, the torturous bristles of the belt scraping his genitals raw, the machine inside his rectum constantly fluctuating between roasting and freezing, he even temporarily felt like it was difficult to breathe, as if he was wearing that evil mask again. The doctor looked slightly ashamed at seeing his charge become so distressed and discomforted.

“Yes, those were all rather unfortunate but you should put those things behind you,” he put his hand warmly on his shoulder, “ after tonight you’ll be treated much better.”

 _Not that its entirely up to me_ , he thought, somewhat guiltily. As Piotr smiled appreciatively at him.

From there they walked to the elevator and they descended into the bowels of the building.

Once again, he was in the elaborate industrial underground network testing centres and hallowed out caves where he had undergone so many tests in his steel form. Was he going to be fighting in his mutant form? That seemed absurd. There was no mutant who could defeat him in hand-to-hand combat when he steeled up that he was aware of.

There must be something else. Perhaps they have equipment that would better record his every movement, that was why he had to this stupid test, wasn’t it? He would soon find out.

He walked further than he ever had before and eventually he saw where he would be conducting his final test. It was rather different than the other rooms he had been experimented on. For one rather than a blast door, there was a sheet of glass, almost grotesquely large. He wondered what that meant and in front of the glass there was a table with people sitting around it. The tablecloth on it seemed to be made of silk and there was a collection of bottles of wine decorating the furniture. It wasn’t particularly luxurious, but it seemed utterly out of place in contrast to the spartan surroundings.

As he walked, he tensed when he saw the two people he hated most it the world, Dr. Hines and Cornelius. 

The two doctors had rather opposing attitudes to their little reunion. Cornelius, for his part, simply did not care about the man’s presence or his evident hatred of him. He knew that Russians boy’s indoctrination was going swimmingly, and his murder of Gavin had proven he would do almost anything for weapon x as long as his family were kept alive. Nothing else concerned him. He glanced at him with the same indifferent look he had used when he watched his time in the infirmary.

Dr. Hines on the other hand was a whole different story, she was bitter towards the young man. Her torture of the Russian had the consequence of her status in weapon x being greatly diminished, and she had decided to blame him of all people. If he hadn’t been so sweet and sexy neither she or the girls would have been do determined to play with him, yet she had and consequently it had been decided most of her authority in the running of slaves would be removed and her new role had yet been decided. It was widely speculated that Dr. Cornelius was so annoyed with her that he was considering having her assassinated.

As Piotr approached the table, the woman smiled sneeringly at him.

“Hello, Piotr.” She slurred drunkenly; she must have already helped herself to the wine. 

Piotr for his part just nodded curtly, quickly yet politely at her. 

“Oh, that’s it? You didn’t miss me,” when she was greeted by his silence, she walked over and plant a slurping kiss on his lips, Piotr stepped back a few feet, rather startled at the first sexual thing done to him in a week but he quickly recomposed himself. His face again became stoic and he wiped his lips with a burly forearm. A forearm so heavily muscled it looked like he had could break Hines neck with zero effort, but she didn’t seem to notice that.

“Oh, don’t you miss me?” She cooed, and her hand went down to between his legs. Her fingers tracing his large bulge, he tensed up and balled his hands into fists, but he hadn’t made any other reaction.

“Because we miss you.” She mumbled as her nail ran along his large penis, “We miss yo….”

“Carol.” Nealon sighed, annoyed at her again risking Piotr’s sanity by molesting him but also rather sad that a woman he had once respected had become such a pathetic, spent pervert.

“Oh, what’s wrong?” She mumbled, as she squeezed him,“I’m just having some fu…..” 

“Let him go” a voice, barely above a whisper, hissed. It belonged to Dr. Cornelius.

The old man didn’t care for the teenage boy’s comfort or dignity and frankly considered his friends gentler approach somewhat indulgent, but he was furious with the fact he had given his colleague explicit orders to leave him alone and delegate his care and she was ignoring it. When she realised whose voice had admonished her, she looked up at sulkily like a bratty child being sent to bed before slumping back down on her seat.

Nealon having wanted to demonstrate how well Piotr had progressed under his care realised it was probably not the best moment now, so he wrapped an ageing, slender hand around Piotr’s young, muscled arm and gently lead him to a section of the metal wall besides the gargantuan glass screen the assembled guests were looking into.

It was hard to see but it looked like a thin crack roughly in the shape of a rectangle embedded in the metal. Then Colossus realised it was another cleverly disguised mechanical, sliding door. He barely heard the sound of the metal smoothly sliding away to reveal a stairwell. He walked down it mechanically. As he walked the doctor started to talk to him.

“Apologies,” He whispered, “I didn’t know shed be here. I always expected Carol to overstep and destroy herself when she was given real responsibility and autonomy, but I never expected it to be so bad.” He looked at Piotr, his face was unemotional, but he could tell by his heavy breathing that he was upset and angry. Not that he could blame him, this was supposed to be his moment where he would ascend from being little more than livestock to an elite member of the most dangerous special ops team in the world. But that absurd ageing woman had reminded that he was still a slave, a piece of meat, whose only rights, and dignities where what his owners allowed him.

“I’m sorry, truly,” he repeated, again. This time Piotr looked up at him, he still looked upset and angry, but he nodded at him, quickly and curtly. An acceptance of his apology. From there they kept walking.

The room he was led into threw another automated sliding door barely seemed like a room at all. It seemed more like a void; the floor was made of steel but everything else was black. The walls were painted black, the ceiling was black and the large plane of glass that was observing everything was a one-way window, with powerful lights beaming into the ground. It truly seemed like he was in the void of space with the only thing in existence being the metallic floor.

The room was circular, it had to be. The metal floor was in the shape of a circle or it could be another trick of the architecture, he wouldn’t put it past them just to confuse him. 

Then he heard the mechanical voice.

**Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin. You will stand in the middle of the room.**

He sighed; well, some things evidently don’t change. At least now he wasn’t naked while being herded around like an animal. He walked in his boots to the middle of the room and stood as still as a statue.

The mechanical voice resumed talking.

**Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin. You are now undergoing a test of your combat abilities. You will not use your mutation at any stage of the first section. Any attempt to do so will result in a shock, 10 seconds in duration.**

Piotr nodded, rather absurdly considering he couldn’t see anyone, nor was he even certain it was a human being making those sounds rather than a computer programme, but he felt like he needed to make some indication that he understood what was expected off him. As usual he got no reply.

Then he heard it.

The soft hissing noise of multiple doors being opened and emerging from them, were the guards. They weren’t wearing their visors or their uniform, it was for the sake of maintaining control of Colossus. Barring a miracle, it was very unlikely any one of these men would pose much of an individual threat to him and many of the men will have concussions and broken bones by the end of the night, no matter what happens, and it could prove disastrous for the guard’s authority if Piotr started to remember the men behind their red visors where just average men, many of them middle aged and all distinctly less strong or fit as him. It was important that the men he was going to face be as nondescript and unassociated with weapon x as possible.

There was 5 of them Piotr could see as they moved into a circle surrounding him. He recognised one of them it was the man who had escorted him from his cell in his first day. The man who had taken him to the infirmary and shocked him with the chip as Dr. Hines administered his enema. Suddenly, he felt hateful.

He tried to relax, he knew that this trial was going to be more difficult and most likely have some kind of humiliating or painful twist and he didn’t want to be distracted but it was so hard to look at the man, all of the men, and not tremble in rage and hatred. They had hurt him, humiliated him and now he was going to be fighting them.

Quite a few of the men were terrified, they severely outnumbered the young man but regardless they were frightened. One man in particular had enjoyed teasing Piotr during his workout, he had pressed his boot down on his shoulder blades as he powered through his push ups and he had run his foot along the front of his naked body before teasingly brushing the tip of his boot against his massive cock and balls. Of course, intellectually he knew that there was no way he could identify him, he had worn his visor that made him look like a machine, but he still could not shake the feeling he was recognised. 

The men had been personally selected by Dr. Cornelius; his decisions had been partly for the humour he found in it. All of the men had enjoyed teasing Piotr and his beautiful body, touching him as he exercised, striking him with batons as he ran, and it seemed suitable that there would be a price for such pleasures. No one could possibly say he didn’t believe in justice. His other reasoning is that he wanted to see what Piotr was truly capable off in a physical fight and for that he needed to be antagonised and enraged. 

His victory was after all not entirely certain, not solely due to how outnumbered he was. While Piotr’s physical capabilities as a normal man were extraordinary there where some concerns, he had regarding his combat capabilities, not shared by his partner.

For one, he was singularly focused on grappling martial arts such as Judo and wrestling and while by all reports excelled in them, he neglected his striking capabilities. Which could prove a problem when he was placed in more chaotic situations or one where he was outnumbered by multiple opponents. 

It was perhaps the one thing he and James Howlett, or perhaps he should call him Logan now, agreed. He had read some of the clumsily written reports the man had presented to Charles Xavier regarding the combat readiness of the X men’s new recruits. He had been teaching Piotr kickboxing and eskrima and had grown increasingly frustrated with the results. What were the reports exact wording?

“Look Professor, this isn’t working out. There’s nothing wrong with the kid, he’s strong as an ox and he’s really hard working. He’s just too nice. He pulls his punches; he stops if he thinks he’s hurt someone. Just let the boy scout train him.” 

Which seemed to have worked out rather well, indeed when Piotr was out in the field the immensity of his powers rendered combat capability all but irrelevant except for the strongest of opponents. But now Piotr was a member of Weapon X and such delicacy would prove to be a hindrance.

It seemed to be working, Piotr whose expression was normally a combination of stoicism and boyish innocence was currently set in a rage filled glare at the increasingly nervous looking men. The high-ranking doctor was rather pleased with what he saw and was delaying the start of the fight to continue to build the tensions, increasing Piotr’s frustration and anger and the men’s fear. All of which would result in a much more vicious fight.

Colossus for his part was becoming increasingly restless for the fight to begin, he was no longer as concerned about his anger building or it being unleashed. The adrenaline going through his body made time seemingly slow and coupled with the absolute absence of detail in the room to concentrate on he noticed some other things about the men he was about to fight. They were wearing thick, loose partially open jackets. He frowned, that seemed very counterproductive, he would be able to grab them very easily. Then a thought occurred to him.

Wear they supposed to resemble a judogi outfit? He scoffed, as he realised, they were yet again trying to remind him how much they knew about his past life in the mansion. If so, it was a miscalculation, he had grown accustomed to their petty acts of humiliation and he was growing accustomed to having no privacy, all they had done was give him an advantage.

He started to remember his first judo lesson with Scott.

It had been the first month of his arrival, and at that point it had become evident to everyone in the mansion they had rather misjudged him. With his tall height, large muscles, serious, unemotional expressions, and seemingly solitary nature, people had been rather intimidated of him. The fact he was a Russian national with a corresponding deep accent didn’t help as despite the fact everyone was a mutant in the school other prejudices lived in the school.

It was only after getting to know him it was obvious that young Piotr was an enormous teddy bear. He was soft hearted, friendly, he had lived a sheltered life in his country and was desperately homesick, and his solitary nature was due to him being very shy and introverted and his being embarrassed at the language barrier between himself and everyone else. 

People had assumed he was going to be a new Cyclops, Scott summers. They were both quiet, unemotional, and virtuous but they had been wrong. He and the other man were very different people. For one Cyclops was a natural leader and demanded strict discipline and obedience from his team, while Colossus was by nature a follower and was extremely forgiving and good natured to his teammates, quite a few times when they were on the field a teammates mistakes had gotten him hurt but he had forgiven them instantly. While Colossus stoicism was more the result of a naturally quiet and calm temperament and was quite possibly exaggerated by cultural differences, Cyclops seemed more aloof and distant. Even their physiques were different, while they were both tall and muscular and toned, Colossus was bulky, Cyclops was lean.

That’s not to say they didn’t get along; it was just simply a relationship based more on their status of mentor and student rather than purely being based on friendship. Summers himself was very fond of the young man, he and Nightcrawler were his favourites of the new recruits but he was always conscious that despite him only being 6 years older than the teenage boy he felt very much his elder and he would give him extra attention to prepare for the dangers he would face.

When they had begun the martial arts lessons, Colossus had felt silly in the outfit. He assumed he would get used to it, he had found his strong man x men outfit very odd and embarrassing at first, but he had grown used to it. Well, he had grown used to it in his metal form, he still found it very uncomfortable in his normal body and he was mortified to be seen wearing it in his normal form. Especially after the time he had returned back on the blackbird and made the mistake of turning off his metal form before he had returned to the privacy of his room and a bunch of the female students had quickly stopped what they were doing to ogle him, he had resumed his metal man form nearly instantly but he had been mortified.

Summers had noticed Piotr was fidgeting slightly and looked somewhat uncomfortable in the outfit. He had explained to the young man why they were designed that way.

“They’re made to make it easy for people to grab hold off.”

“But when I fight people will not be wearing such uniforms.” Cyclops, not a man prone to make jokes, did have quite a sharp wit at times and his response was one of those times.

“Logans teaching you how to box and strike, right?”” Piotr had nodded, “Well you’re much more likely to have to take someone on who’s wearing a jacket or a coat than you are to fight someone shirtless wearing a pair of gloves.”

Cyclops noted while Colossus immediately saw his point and agreed with it, he had looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head and shuffling his enormous bare feet like a small boy. He had felt surprisingly guilty, he knew Piotr was awkwardly aware about how stilted his English was and a sharp response to his questions made him feel worse. He also knew Colossus was rather self-conscious about his somewhat backwards origins compared to the rest of the x men, with every member’s background being positively cosmopolitan compared to his, and even in the confines of the mansion he was constantly reminded of that fact.

He had wanted to reassure him, but Scott had never been a people person, a consequence of his utter inability to look someone in the eye since he was a child. His constant wearing of a visor or alternatively sunglasses made people uncomfortable. So, he just decided to start the lessons and walked up to Piotr. When he was in the correct position, he noticed Piotr still looked somewhat hesitant.

“Are you read to begin?” 

“I..do not want to hurt you.” Colossus was an experienced wrestler; he knew how important weight and height were and fighting someone much slimmer and smaller than him seemed wrong. He knew Cyclops was an experienced fighter, but his innate sense of fair play made it hard for him to commit to a fight with the smaller man.

But Scott had only smiled.

“I wouldn’t worry about that.”

What followed was an extremely humbling and painful lesson. While Colossus was freakishly strong and a competent fighter, Cyclops vastly eclipsed him in terms of speed, hand-eye coordination, and experience. He even surprised the Russian with his strength. Scott, while visibly wiry and muscled, was deceptively lean and slender but he was much tougher than he looked. This all resulted in a seemingly endless succession of trips, takedowns and throws that resulted in Piotr landing painfully on his back. Once, Scott had thrown him other his shoulder and despite the padded flooring the immensity of his weight coupled with the speed from which he was thrown almost seemed to make the room shake.

That was when Scott had ended the session, while Piotr had impressed him with his tenacity and pain tolerance, refusing to give up no matter how many times he was outfought and trying to learn how to use his balance and body like Cyclops was, but Colossus was at serious risk of hurting himself. He had been left sprawling on the floor, a sweaty heap of quickly bruising flesh. Certainly, he was going to be very sore for the next several days and the next morning he would probably find it very difficult to so much as move. Scott offered up his hand to the defeated Adonis who took it. As he helped him up, he noticed one of the young man’s enormous pecs was purpling into a large bruise, he suddenly thought he should have stopped the training session much sooner.

“Sorry, about that.” He muttered, but to his surprise the Russian mutant took it in good stride.

“No, no. This is good. It is good that I learn. It is important that I learn quickly,” he then smiled, the first time the shy teenager had smiled at Cyclops and added, “We will do this again. Soon?” He added, politely. Which was rather surprising to Scott as what he had just been threw had been rather painful and embarrassing. He had actually broken into a smile at realising he had a very good student to train.

“Soon, Peter. Well just give you a few days to rest then well start again.”

And when he was ready again, they had. Piotr had been an ideal student, he listened carefully, he was hard working, he never complained, and he was quick of study. Scott was rather surprised how swiftly he learnt the new fighting techniques he taught him, and it only took a few months before his skills rivalled his own.

And now those skills were going to be put to use against the men who had tormented him for over a week.

He was the calmest man in the room, his memory of his time with his friend had relaxed him and he was no longer as angry, or tense as he had been mere minutes ago. He however certainly was not going to hold back with them, these men had hurt him in so many ways, they had treated him like livestock, they had touched him and as kind as he was, there was only so much compassion one man was capable of.

The guards were a different story, the wait for the fight to begin was excruciating. Somewhere now beginning to appreciate the frustration and powerlessness they gleefully inflicted on their captives. One man who had cheerfully found every reason to hit or touch the captive was now regarding him with terror, he was now as intimidating as he looked in his metal form. His face, usually quiet and rather solemn but traced with kindness was now cast in a scowling, grim expression. His blue eyes, that had trusting and innocent, and made him appear rather boyish despite his immense hulking frame were now burning with rage. The man wiped sweat off his forehead.

Then they all heard a cackling over the speaker, barely louder than a whisper, yet in the silent chamber seemingly as loud as an explosion. Followed by the voice of Doctor Cornelius.

“You may begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ive never written about x men before. Did anyone else like it? Would nanyone like to see a follow up to it?


End file.
